El evangelio segun Celestia
by ReTsU-SaMa
Summary: El mundo pudo haber olvidado, pero la princesa de Equestria no puede olvidar. La historia que nadie debe conocer, un pasado perdido en la niebla del tiempo... ¿Que secretos esconden los pergaminos guardados en las bovedas mas profundas del castillo de Canterlot?
1. Genesis: Pergamino Primero

**Nota del autor**: Para poder ubicar de un modo mas fácil las cosas en el fanfic, he decidido utilizar las referencias geográficas del mapa de Hlissner de las series de fanfiction de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic llamada "Where the World Ends". Esta geografía será también utilizada en el resto de mis fanfiction de la serie, así que les recomiendo mucho que la tengan en cuenta para ubicarse mejor! ;)

Sin mas preámbulos, ¡disfruten del fanfiction! ^_^

* * *

"En el principio, solo existía el caos. Las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad chocaban una con otra y el mundo no tenia principio ni final, no había mares ni desierto, no había montañas ni praderas, no había arriba ni abajo.

Y luego, Nocturne, Señor de la Oscuridad, y Diurnal, Ama de la Luz, separaron los reinos celestiales finalizando el eterno conflicto, siendo el dominio de la noche para el y el de ella el del día. Luego, del polvo de sus pezuñas se formo la tierra, y de sus lágrimas se llenaron los mares. De la gran gema de cada una de sus coronas se formaron el sol y la luna. Luego por su aliento llenaron la tierra de todo tipo de árbol y vegetal, y por su palabra poblaron aire tierra y mar con toda criatura y animal.

Así, de los fuegos del corazón la tierra fueron creados los dragones, feroces residentes de los volcanes.

Y de las arenas del desierto se formaron a los íbices, los camellos y todos los habitantes de la gran extensión.

Y de la tierra y hojarasca de los bosques nacieron los ciervos, los tapires y sus demás guardianes del reino de los arboles.

Y de las altas hierbas y rocas de la sábana originaron a las cebras, los rinocerontes y demás moradores de las planicies.

Y de la nieve y rocas de las más altas montañas crearon a los grifos, los burros y todas aquellas criaturas que podían desafiarlas.

Finalmente, su deseo fue crear a aquellos que heredarían su regalo. Criaturas hechas a su imagen y semejanza, que encarnaran todo lo que este nuevo mundo significaba.

Que conocieran la verdadera Lealtad, para no volverse los unos contra los otros y romper con la eterna paz.

Que conocieran el gozo de la Risa, para así no permitir que la tristeza les inunde de pensamientos nefastos.

Que conocieran el don de la Generosidad, para así compartir las riquezas de este nuevo mundo sin envidiarle nada al otro.

Que conocieran la satisfacción de la Bondad, y así su alegría nunca se vería opacada por las dificultades en sus vidas.

Que conocieran la virtud de la Honestidad, para que no teman a expresar lo que dicen sus corazones.

Que conocieran el poder de la Magia, para que puedan percibir cada milagro de su agraciada creación.

Y así fue como nacieron los ponys, cada una de sus tribus con un origen tan especial como sus dones particulares que Diurnal y Nocturne les dieron.

De los vientos se moldearon los cuerpos, combinándolos con las nubes mas puras y suaves de las que elaboraron sus alas y plumas para así dar nacimiento a los pegasos. A ellos los dioses les enseñaron como manejar el clima y procurar su equilibrio.

De las gemas mas refinadas de los corazones de las montañas tallaron otros equinos, coronados por un cuerno que les permitiría percibir y realizar la esencia mágica. A ellos les dieron el regalo de los dones mágicos para poder manejar la naturaleza que los rodea.

De los cuatro rincones del mundo reunieron un poco de tierra y la moldearon hasta dar origen a los ponys terrestres, aquellos que tendrían una conexión con la tierra y los secretos de la vida que produce. A ellos les enseñaron el secreto de como cultivar la tierra y cosechar alimentos, para que el sustento nunca les faltase.

Y finalmente, los más especiales. Aquellos que nacieron de fragmentos de cielo y polvo de estrellas: Los alicornios. Criaturas majestuosas que podían surcar los cielos e invocar la magia más pura y refinada, capaz de controlar los elementos.

Así nacieron los hijos predilectos de los dos dioses: los hijos de Nocturne, Umbros de la Sombra, Oscuris del Anochecer y Glacia de la Ventisca. Y los hijos de Diurnal: Alúmina del Alba, Vulcanus de la Llama y Marina de las Mareas.

Cada uno de ellos fue encargado a una tarea especial. Un importante deber que no podían descuidar, para poder guiar a las tres tribus tomando en el nombre de sus padres celestiales. Y así fue durante algún tiempo…"

En la entrada el Recinto Sagrado de Nocturne, sostenido mágicamente en la cima de una gran cumulonimbus, se encontraba aguardando un alicornio cuya piel reflejaba el azul profundo del cielo nocturno, con brillantes y pequeñas estrellas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y sus alas, solo finalizando estas en desvaneciéndose el extremo de estas suavemente como si se tratare de una suave flama. Sus cascos y el cabello de su melena ondulada y su cola eran del mismo color purpura oscuro, con la particularidad de que fluía suavemente como si estuviese sumergida en una agua, al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía como el extremo de sus alas. Su flanco parecía carecer de una Cutie-Mark, ya que la espiral de estrellas que la componía casi pasaba desapercibida con las del resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos purpura hacían juego con la gran amatista que adornaba el centro de la elegante pechera que vestía, un adorno exquisitamente tallado, digno de alguien de su status.  
Repentinamente, el alicornio avisto una criatura que se acercaba rápidamente dejando una gran estela de sombra humeante a su vuelo. El alicornio conocía esa figura de hace tiempo…tal vez desde que había abierto sus ojos por primera vez en este mundo. En cierta forma tenia algo que no solo era siniestro, sino también majestuoso. Junto a el había descubierto muchos trucos que le permitía su existencia, mas de los que su padre les había revelado.  
La figura finalmente arribo al templo y aterrizo a su lado, cesando el nacimiento la estela de humo oscuro al tiempo que sus cascos resonaban en el piso de la entrada.

"Bienvenido hermano." saludo el alicornio al recién llegado.

El otro alicornio sacudió su melena para que se levantara y fluyera hacia atrás, y luego miro al primero con sus ojos violáceos, con una sonrisa. Si bien sus cuerpos eran muy parecidos, este otro alicornio era más grande que el primero, y su pelaje era de un color negro carbón, constantemente emitiendo una tenue aura de humo oscuro. Mas allá de vestir una pechera similar a la del otro, esta estaba coronada por un gran ónice negro en lugar de la amatista. Color que contrastaba con sus cascos purpuras cuyo color hacían juego con el de su crin y colas, similares a las de su hermano con la particular diferencia de que la primera era mas abundante que la del otro. Su Cutie-mark se componía de un escudo con un ojo de iris vertical atrapado dentro de este.

"Hola Oscuris, veo que terminaste antes que yo con tus deberes hermanito."

Oscuris miro a los ojos violáceos del otro alicornio frunciendo un poco la mirada. "Siempre termino trayendo la noche a tiempo. Padre nos enseñó que nuestro deber en este mundo es cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades diligentemente. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Umbros."

Umbros cerró los ojos dando un suspiro y luego miro con aire superado a Oscuris "Mi querido hermano…No tienes por qué ponerte así, después de todo, mi forma de hacer las cosas es… Diferente."

Oscuris cambio su gesto por una mirada mas comprensiva "Lo se, pero seria perfecto si al menos…"

"Ya, no empecemos con esto ¿de acuerdo?" interrumpió Umbros "Discutir estas cosas nunca nos llevo a ningún lado." Luego miro hacia el recinto antes de volver a hablar "¿Esperamos a Glacia?"

"No lo creo. Padre solamente nos convoco a ti y a mi solamente." Respondió al tiempo que se ponía a la par de su hermano mirando hacia el recinto "¿Vamos?"

"Claro… Después de todo, nunca fue muy paciente."

Ambos alicornios se adentraron en el gigantesco templo. A medida que caminaban el resonar de sus cascos hacían un ligero eco en la estructura de la edificación. Las gigantescas columnas que flanqueaban el recinto hacían sentir a cualquiera que caminara a su lado muy pequeño. La oscuridad hacia difícil ver los tallados de las paredes que, aunque eran difíciles de vislumbrar, ambos ya conocían desde tiempo. Eran un relato en imágenes de como su Padre había formado el mundo junto a Diurnal, así como también contaban sobre el nacimiento de los ponys. No había relato mas conocido que ese entre las tres tribus a través de los siglos, sin importar la raza a la que pertenecieran. El servicio y las bondades de los alicornios era un recordatorio para ellos de que la historia siempre estaba viva aun cuando el Padre y la Madre del mundo no se dejaran ver con facilidad por sus potrillos.  
Finalmente ambos ponys llegaron al final del recinto, donde un gran altar se elevaba al final de una gran escalinata de amplios escalones. Detrás del altar había una gran ventana con un enorme vitral que simbolizaba a un gran alicornio con el cuerpo en el mismo color que el cielo nocturno y ojos completamente blancos. Con una crin, una larga cola y etéreos cascos de un color azul grisáceo como los de las nubes nocturnas. Al llegar al pie de este, ambos alicornios se detuvieron.

"Hemos acudido a vuestro llamado, Padre." Anunciaron en un dignificado tono de voz, al tiempo que se inclinaban sobre una de sus patas delanteras haciendo una reverencia.

Como respuesta a esa frase, una gran cantidad de niebla oscura comenzó a arremolinarse sobre el altar, proveniente de tanto las ventanas del recinto como de la propia entrada. El remolino rápidamente comenzó a tomar forma hasta que finalmente dejo ver un cuerpo equino cuyos pesados cascos retumbaron suavemente en el lugar al aterrizar en el suelo. Esta resulto ser idéntica a la efigie del vitral detrás suyo, con la particularidad de que era cinco veces mas grande que los dos alicornios que se encontraban al pie de su altar. El cuerpo de Nocturne se rodeaba de un aura azul profundo como el cielo de la noche, y sus ojos resplandecían con un moderado fulgor blanco.

"Bienvenidos hijos míos, levantaos." Ordeno el señor de la noche con una fuerte voz que hacia eco en si misma.

Ambos alicornios obedecieron a su padre y levantaron la mirada para observar a los ojos a su creador. "Los he convocado hoy porque he tomado una decisión que les incumbe a los dos." continuo Nocturne "Diurnal y yo hemos concluido que ya este mundo no necesita mas de nosotros y es tiempo de que retornemos al plano celestial. Creemos que estáis listos para llevar el mundo a su siguiente etapa: Seréis vosotros los que queden a cargo de vigilar y cuidar este mundo."

"Pero Padre, Tu y la gran diosa Diurnal siempre han mantenido el orden en el mundo porque tanto los alicornios como los ponys os reconocen como la máxima autoridad de este mundo." cuestiono Oscuris "¿Qué nos unirá a todos si no los tenemos para guiarnos?"

"Sabemos que necesitan algo que os inspire a la unidad, y es por eso que hemos tomado una decisión." Contesto Nocturne al tiempo que sacudía su etérea melena "La verdadera armonía proviene de la unión de los opuestos. Un mundo en equilibrio, un mundo en el que el balance predomine. Uniremos los reinos de la noche y el día por medio de la celebración de una boda entre nuestros herederos. Diurnal ya eligió a Alumina, su hija mayor, como su heredera. Posee el amor y la virtud suficientes como para sucederla."

Ambos alicornios recibieron sorprendidos la noticia. Alumina y los dos sementales habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria. Los tres solían compartir los ratos que tenían entre sus deberes para relajarse y distenderse entre ellos. Por supuesto, siempre había existido una sana rivalidad entre los hermanos por lograr la atención de Alúmina, aunque nunca nada que no los hiciera terminar riendo a los tres juntos al final de sus reuniones. Umbros no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo que su padre diría a continuación.

"¿Y quien será vuestro heredero, Padre?" aventuró Umbros "Como tu hijo mayor, será para mi un privilegio tomar la posición de…."

"No te apresures Umbros" interrumpió Nocturne "Después de mucho meditarlo, decidí que mi heredero será aquel pony que cumple con las expectativas que espero de un líder, así como las virtudes necesarias…Y ese pony no puede ser otro que aquel que demuestra la mayor fortaleza de los dos…"

Umbros comenzaba a impacientarse. Las palabras de su padre casi no eran oídas por este. Si a fortaleza se refería, su padre no podía hablar de otro que no fuera el. Después de todo, su tarea era una, sino la más importante de todas: Mantener a raya el mal que había quedado al margen del mundo durante su creación. Una tarea sumamente difícil que requería de un equino con un gran poder para evitar que el caos retornara. Su valor y su compromiso con el deber eran dignos de reconocimiento, aun entre aquellos que no celebraban mucho su nombre.

"…Y por eso que he llegado a la decisión de nombrar a mi heredero. Y ese serás tú, Oscuris. Serás el rey de este mundo que hemos decidido bautizar como Equestria."

La noticia dejo helados a los dos. Tanto Oscuris como Umbros quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¡¿COMO?" cuestionó fuertemente Umbros, alterado "No entiendo… ¡¿Por qué Oscuris? ¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡Yo tengo el derecho de sucederte como rey!".

"¡Serenaos Umbros!" irrumpió firmemente Nocturne "No tome esta decisión sin motivo alguno. Vuestro hermano ha cumplido con sus responsabilidades tan diligentemente como vos lo habéis hecho. No pongo en duda vuestro poder, valor o capacidad para proteger este mundo…Sin embargo, no apruebo en lo más mínimo la forma en que os dirigís hacia nuestros súbditos. Imponiéndote por medio de vuestras demostraciones de poder, exigiéndoles reverencia… Ese no es el comportamiento que espero de uno de mis hijos."

" ¡¿Y por qué no?" respondió enfadado Umbros "¡Nosotros somos superiores a ellos después de todo! ¿Que es lo menos que nos deben sino el temor, la reverencia y el respeto que nos merecemos?"

"¡No es el temor, sino el amor lo que debéis lograr de ellos! ¡No puedo dejar la custodia de este mundo a un pony que no tiene la mas mínima consideración por las demás criaturas que lo habitan!"

"¡Ese es el problema hermano!" irrumpió Oscuris, enfrentándolo de costado. "¡Los ponys no son tus lacayos, sino tus súbditos! ¡Tienes que protegerlos y cumplir con tus deberes por el simple gozo de ver sus sonrisas y su felicidad!"

"¿Solo por verlos felices? Tal vez a ti te contente recibir su burdo cariño por traerles la noche, ¡pero a mi no me basta un simple agradecimiento de ese tipo de criaturas por lo que hago por ellos! ¡Yo merezco mucho mas!" espeto Umbros perdiendo toda formalidad en su habla al mismo tiempo que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras y luego aterrizo fuertemente provocando una onda de choque que hizo que Oscuris tuviera que ponerse en guardia para poder soportar la presión, lo cual no evito que fuese arrastrado unos centímetros atrás.

"¡Hermano, por favor!" insistió Oscuris, intentando acercarse a el "Haz el intento…. Yo puedo ayudarte a volverte un rey digno para…."

"¡No quiero tu lastima Oscuris! ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES MI DERECHO!" le respondió al tiempo que un fulgor comenzaba a brillar en el cuerno de Umbros, a lo que siguió el disparo de un fuerte haz de luz hacia su hermano.

Rápidamente Oscuris respondió con otro rayo de energía a fin de detener el ataque de su hermano. El rayo lentamente retrocedió hasta que finalmente los poderes se equilibraron deteniéndose. "¡Hermano, por favor basta!" le pidió esforzadamente manteniendo el poder necesario para que su rayo no cediera un centímetro. Sin embargo la única respuesta que Umbros dio fue un resoplido molesto.

"¡ES SUFICIENTE!" Bramó Nocturne al tiempo que uno de sus cascos golpeaba el suelo y el aura que componía su pelaje se agitaba. La onda de choque de su pisotón su potente voz resonó en todo el recinto haciendo retroceder a ambos alicornios forzadamente y perdiendo estos el equilibrio por la fuerza del impulso. Ambos se incorporaron y voltearon a ver a su padre. Quien ahora se hallaba con sus gigantescas y majestuosas alas de cielo nocturno desplegadas.  
"¡He tenido suficiente de vuestro comportamiento rebelde Umbros!" exclamo Nocturne con un tono majestuoso y sobrecogedor que indicaba su enojo "¡No solo no pretendéis arrepentiros de vuestro camino de vanidad y desdén por todo lo que no esta a vuestra altura, sino que también levantáis la mano contra tu propio hermano!" pauso por un momento mientras notaba que Umbros retrocedía dos pasos sin bajar la mirada desafiante "Vuestra arrogancia y egoísmo no tienen lugar en el mundo de paz, amor y armonía que hemos creado. ¡Te despojo de tu posición y de la gracia de los alicornios! ¡ESTAIS EXILIADO!" volvió a bramar al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y proyectaron un fuerte haz de luz que envolvió a Umbros.

El alicornio dio un fuerte y sostenido grito mientras podía sentir como su cuerpo iba metamorfoseando forzadamente y sus poderes comenzaban a desvanecerse y cambiar. Las majestuosas colas y crines de cabello azul purpureo eran remplazadas por crines negras y violetas que llameaban como si estuvieran hechas de fuego. Sus humeantes y majestuosas alas emplumadas se transformaban en grotescas y agujereadas alas negras con grises membranas de piel. Sus facciones faciales fueron demacrándose a la vez que iban creciendo delante de su esquelética testa unos colmillos iguales a los de un carnívoro, al tiempo de que el cuerno de su frente se retorcía como la raíz de un árbol y sus profundas pupilas violáceas mutaban por unas de un intenso amarillo brillante con pupilas verticales.  
La intensidad del haz no disminuyo con la finalización de la transformación del demacrado cuerpo de áspero pelaje. Aun gritando por la intensidad del rayo, Umbros salió despedido por todo el recinto y mas allá, a la lejanía hasta que su vista se perdió en el destello de una estrella.

Tras unos momentos, Nocturne volvió a plegar sus alas mientras Oscuris se reincorporaba y miraba con preocupación hacia donde su hermano acababa de salir despedido hacia unos momentos. Luego volvió a voltear hacia su padre, con la voz acongojada. "Padre… ¿Que paso? ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Umbros?"

"Umbros cayo de la gracia de los alicornios" le contesto Nocturne "Él es ahora una criatura caída de la oscuridad que solo se alimenta de los sentimientos oscuros de los demás."

Oscuris bajo la mirada un momento acongojado por el destino que su padre acababa de mencionar. Era su hermano y por eso se rehusaba a dejar ir la esperanza de poder revertir la situación. Por lo que expreso su conflicto "Padre…Umbros… Él no tiene la culpa de ser así. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?".

"Me temo que eso depende de Umbros, no de ti Oscuris. Su convicción esta muy arraigada en lo mas profundo de su ser. Si eso habrá de cambiar, solo el tiempo lo podrá demostrar." Aseguro tajantemente.

"¿Pero quien habrá de vigilar el Caos y la Sombra si no es el? El caos volverá a invadir el mundo, y muchos sufrirán…" Expreso preocupadamente Oscuris.

"Lo se hijo mio. Por eso, me temo deberán encargarse de esa tarea a tu y Alúmina también, como parte de vuestros futuros deberes reales…." Dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba por un momento "Es la única forma de evitar que vuestros futuros súbditos sufran."  
Oscuris pensó por un momento en todos esos ponys que había cuidado desde que había sido encargado con la tarea de ser el heraldo de la noche. Aquellos ponys que le agradecían con una sonrisa tanto desde la tierra como desde mas abajo en el cielo por traer el manto de la noche con la estela de sus alas para así poder darle a los ponys un tiempo para descansar de sus quehaceres diarios. Si bien sus pensamientos estaban con su hermano, no descuidaría a todas esas pequeñas almas que confiaban en el. Era su guardián y se comprometió a cuidarlos, a velar por su bienestar junto con sus hermanos y los hijos de Diurnal y no fallaría en eso, menos aun cuando fuese coronado como su rey.

Sin pensarlo mas, miro decididamente a su padre "Entiendo… ¡Estoy dispuesto padre!" mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia la escalinata del altar.

"Es un gesto digno de un futuro monarca Oscuris." Respondió Nocturne al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a resplandecer, para luego proyectar un suave haz de luz a su hijo. "Estoy seguro que cumpliréis con todas mis expectativas aun con semejante carga a cuestas."  
"Así será, Padre."

"…Y así como las aves que desafían sin pensarlo a las alturas, la arrogancia y desdén de Umbros de la Sombra lo desterró del reino y la gracia de los alicornios, mientras que Oscuris del Anochecer se convirtió en Oscuris de la Medianoche, Señor de los Cielos Nocturnos y Guardián de las Sombras. - Génesis de Equestria, Pergamino Primero."


	2. Genesis: Pergamino Segundo

**Nota del autor:** Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste!  
Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews para ayudarme a saber como va el curso de la historia, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que tengan en mente sobre el fanfic! Despues de todo, ustedes, queridos lectores, son la razon de mis publicaciones! ;)

* * *

"…No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la noticia recorrió los 4 confines del mundo. Desde la Isla Everfree hasta Cowrea y desde las Tierras Quemadas hasta el Mar del Velo Cegador, todos los habitantes del mundo se reunieron para la celebración de la gran boda, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, desde los líderes de las grandes tribus hasta el más humilde de los súbditos. Y todos se regocijaron en la presencia de los dos esposos y los padres del mundo, mientras el sol, la luna y las estrellas bailaron a su alrededor..."

El ambiente del día de la gran boda no podía ser mas acorde para el día de la celebración, un sol apenas amanecido bañando el mundo en una luz de una mezcla de suaves tonos anaranjado y rosado que se iban extendiendo en un cielo que desteñía poco a poco su azul profundo y escondía sus estrellas. Aun así, la luz del sol despedía una tibieza suficiente para un amanecer de verano que llenaba los cuerpos de todos con una vitalidad especial.  
La gran plataforma de mármol que albergaba el altar y las columnas circundantes se apoyaba sobre dos grandes pilares que los dioses habían tallado en forma de dos estatuas gigantes que representaban a dos alicornios parados sobre sus patas traseras y enfrentados, una blanca esculpida en marfil y la otra negra tallada de obsidiana, cuyos cuernos se tocaban en sus puntas, formando sobre estos y sus cabezas una gran plataforma coronada por el bellísimo altar en el centro, donde estaba ubicada a una altura perfecta para que nadie pudiera perderse la ceremonia.  
Del lado derecho de lo mas alto del altar se ubicaba la diosa Diurnal y sus dos hijos, Vulcanus y Marina, que lo flanqueaban desde la escalinata que subía desdela plataforma. La Ama de la Luz era una alicornio de un gran tamaño y brillantes ojos similares a los de Nocturne, pero con importantes diferencias que los distinguían como el hecho de que su cuerpo rodeado por una suave aura luminosa se formaba de un color blanco que iba entintándose de los colores del anochecer a medida que sus patas terminaban en sus cascos, mientras que su melena y su cola se formaban de los radiantes colores de la aurora boreal, alternándose entre ellos y fluyendo constantemente.  
Por otro lado, la yegua y potro de honor de la novia eran muy fácilmente reconocibles por los asistentes. Mientras que Vulcanus era un semental alicornio de físico robusto y ojos anaranjados cuya melena y colas se conformaban de grandes llamas que flameaban sin parar en alternados rojo y amarillo, al igual que las plumas que conformaban sus alas. Sus cascos adornados en oricalco negro y patas intensamente coloradas de una tonalidad que iba aclarándose a medida que ascendían por sus patas hasta lograr un suave tono amarillo del que se coloreaba el resto de su pelaje, coronado en sus flancos traseros por una cutie-mark en forma de flama. La pechera que llevaba se adornaba de un gran Rubí de Fuego.  
Marina, por otro lado, era una yegua un poco mas grande de la misma especie que se distinguía por la particularidad de que el pelaje de su cuerpo era de un color celeste claro que brillaba imitando los reflejos de la luz en el agua, finalizando sus patas en cascos ornamentados del mismo nácar arcoíris que tienen las ostras de mar. El color de su cuerpo se complementaba en sus flancos con la cutie-mark de unas ondas de agua sobre las que surcaba una ola. Su crin ondulada adornada con flores de plantas acuáticas caía sobre los costados de su cuello era de un celeste apenas mas oscuro, similar al de su larga cola. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, casi como el color de la aguamarina que adornaba su collarete. La expresión de su rostro era la de una serena sonrisa, contrastando con el intento serio y solemne de esbozarla por parte de su hermano.  
Del lado izquierdo se ubicaba la familia de Nocturnal. La única yegua de honor de Oscuris era su hermana menor Glacia. Una alicornia del mismo tamaño que Marina, pero a la vez sumamente diferente. Su cuerpo era del color blanco puro como la nieve, con la única particularidad de que sus cascos se adornaban de brillante cristal, un color semejante al de su cutie-mark con forma de un gran copo de nieve. A partir de estos el color celeste profundo del hielo se extendía a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus cuatro patas, pudiéndoselo observar en las puntas de las plumas de las alas. Su lacia y larga crin de un color plateado caía a un costado de su cuello adornada en una larga y elegante trenza, haciendo juego con la que tenia hecha en su cola.  
Su expresión era lo que mas particularmente llamaba la atención, ya que era extremadamente seria, casi al punto de no mostrar emoción alguna. Sin embargo esa era la naturaleza de la señora de las ventiscas y el invierno. Nadie podía saber si denotaba mucha alegría en esos fríos e intensos ojos plateados, casi tan brillantes como la esmeralda de su collarete.  
Por ultimo, sobre el altar y frente a los dos dioses se encontraban Oscuris y su novia, Alumina. Una majestuosa yegua alicornia de su mismo tamaño con un pelaje de color blanco que iba degradándose en un anaranjado oscuro, finalizando en cascos de un color similar al del cielo nocturno en vísperas del amanecer. El mismo degrade de colores que se producía en su cuerno y sus largas y onduladas crines así como en el abundante cabello de su cola, ambas fluyendo constante y suavemente. Sus alas, del mismo color, recordaban a dos nubes cuyo suave fluir se asemejaba a una nube siendo desplazada por la brisa matutina. Sin embargo, no era posible ver su Cutie-mark ya que se ocultaba bajo un hermoso vestido de una larga cola y con bordados en hilo de oro, adornado a lo largo de su color blanco con flores doradas y plateadas adornadas con cristales de varios colores diferentes. Esta se complementaba por un velo exquisito que hacia juego con el diseño del collarete que llevaba, adornado por un gran diamante.  
Los dos dioses se hallaban frente a los novios, cada uno frente a su hijo. Ambos siendo los oficiantes de la ceremonia. El primero en hablar fue Nocturnal.

"Estimados todoponies" anuncio en una voz imponente y resonante "Nos hemos reunido hoy para ser testigos de la boda entre Oscuris de la Medianoche y Alumina del Alba. Con su alegría no solamente celebramos el amor de estas dos gentiles almas, sino el nacimiento de una nueva época en la que la armonía nos guiara."

"Hoy no solo somos afortunados de ver el nacimiento de los nuevos amos de la noche y el día" continuo Diurnal en una voz mas suave pero no menos resonante como la de Nocturnal. "sino del resultado de una magia muy poderosa: la unión de los opuestos, entre aquellos elementos que si bien en el pasado se enfrentaron sin cesar, hoy se reúnen por la fuerza mas poderosa de todas: el amor."

"Dejad que su amor sea el faro que os guie cuando se sientan perdidos, dejad que su amor sea el escudo con el que puedan protegeros el uno al otro, dejad que el amor os de la sabiduría necesaria para enfrentar todas las dificultades de vuestra vida." Retomo Señor de la Oscuridad, a cuya conclusión era complementado por la Ama de la Luz "Dejad que sea el amor el nutriente de su nuevo árbol familiar, dejad que sea el amor el que os de el valor para no rendirse en los momentos de mayor necesidad, dejad que sea la luminaria que llene de alegría su nuevo hogar."

A continuación, ambos dioses bajaron la mirada dirigiéndola a los novios. "Oscuris de la Medianoche," pregunto Diurnal "¿aceptáis a Alumina como tu esposa, para amarla y cuidarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta el fin de los tiempos?"

Oscuris volteo su cabeza e intercambio una mirada llena de amor y devoción hacia su consorte. Solo pudiendo pensar en la alegría que lo inundaba en ese momento y lo mucho que esperaba poder hacer feliz a su algunpony especial. "¡Acepto!"  
"Y tu Alumina del Alba," cuestiono Nocturnal ""¿aceptáis a Oscuris como tu esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta el fin de los tiempos?"

Alumina miro a su consorte con un brillo intenso en sus ojos de un suave color dorado, inundada del mismo sentimiento de amor que podía percibir de su pareja. Su sonrisa le hacia sentir una calidez en el corazón, que se traducía en una ternura que sentía por Oscuris y la desbordaba. "¡Acepto!"

Ambos dioses levantaron sus cuernos hacia el cielo hacia las estrellas, a lo que estos se rodearon de auras mágicas y a continuación ocho estrellas brillaron mas intensamente y en un haz de luz, descendieron seis gemas rodeando a dos anillos, los cuales descendieron hasta ser colocados en frente de los novios mientras las seis gemas flotaban a su alrededor. Sin mucha demora, cada uno de ellos uso su propia magia para colocar en el cuerno del otro uno de los anillos. "¡Por el poder del orden cósmico que nos inviste, los nombramos Potro y Yegua! ¡Que los Elementos de la Armonía los bendigan hoy y por siempre!" dijeron ambos dioses a la vez, tocando sus cuernos, irradiando con el contacto una suave luz dorada sobre todos los presentes. La alegría y la efusividad de todos los asistentes se respiraba por doquier, en un mar de risas y vítores para los novios.

"Ahora vuestros corazones laten como uno mismo. Recordad esto siempre y que sea su fortaleza en todo momento." Les menciono Diurnal seguida del gesto de asentimiento de su contraparte nocturna. Los dos alicornios recién casados se miraron y se besaron apoyando el hocico de uno sobre el del otro, rebosantes de una gran alegría demasiado grande para describirse en palabras. Al tiempo que esto sucedía, los anillos en sus cuernos resplandecieron intensamente y comenzaron a cambiar de forma, transformándose en dos coronas, una del mismo color negro de la pechera de Oscuris con amatistas adornándola y otra dorada ornamentada con diamantes. Ambos se dieron cuenta de esto solo después de que interrumpieron su momento de afecto.

"Así como es el deber de los padres dar los mejores presentes para sus hijos en los días de su boda," anuncio Nocturne "es deber nuestro no solamente daros un obsequio que representa todo lo que significa este día."

"Queremos que vuestra unión de la que nacen los Elementos la Armonía sea el regalo para todo el mundo," continuo Diurnal "que todas las criaturas se unan en bajo una gran estrella que los ilumine, la estrella de su unión."

"Una época en la que reinara la paz y la armonía, en la que la esperanza abunde en cantidad como las estrellas en el cielo…"

"Una época en la que serán los esposos los que guíen con su amor a todos aquellos que necesiten de su bondad, protección y socorro…."

"Por el mandato divino del Señor de la Oscuridad y la Ama de la Luz" recitaron ambos dioses de forma conjunta y solemne "Les nombramos rey y reina de Equestria. ¡Que su mandato este lleno de justicia, sabiduría y compasión!" Ambos alicornios volvieron a juntar sus cuernos, que brillaron trayendo consigo la aparición de una aurora boreal y grandes fuegos artificiales. Ante el aclamo de la multitud, los recién casados se miraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro, a continuación se voltearon y acercaron al borde del altar, observando que sus hermanos se inclinaron ante ellos sin abandonar su posición, mirándolos con gesto contento. Ambos respondieron al saludo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, tras lo que saludaron a la efusiva multitud que estaba al pie del altar. Sin duda no había habido jamás en la Historia del mundo hasta ahora semejante día festivo. La alegría se respiraba en toda la concurrencia, sin distinción de razas o especies. Ponies, dragones, grifos y muchas otras criaturas se abrazaban o vitoreaban desde la lejanía a los nuevos reyes. La dicha y el gozo se respiraban por doquier y la fiesta en todos los pueblos duro por varios días más. No hubo pueblo, ciudad o aldea en el mundo que no se hubiera enterado de la noticia sin alegrarse por ella, aceptando todos felizmente el nacimiento del gran reino mundial que se llamaría Equestria. Seria el inicio de muchos días llenos de paz y prosperidad, bajo el mandato de los dos monarcas designados por los mismos dioses.

"… Y así nació Equestria, el reinado de los hijos de los dioses. En sus primeros años toda la población conoció la dicha y el gozo, sin distinción de especies. Ambos reyes tenían funciones reales correspondientes, ordenadas por los mismos padres del mundo.

Y la tarea de Alumina consistía en traer el día y su radiante fulgor movilizando equilibradamente el sol en el cielo.

Y la tarea de Oscuris consistía en traer la noche y su manto estrellado ornamentado por una brillante luna. Asimismo, protegió al reino haciendo gala de valor y fuerza frente a las fuerzas del caos y el mal que constantemente buscaban arruinar el paraíso terrenal de Equestria, expulsándolas y frustrando sus esfuerzos con continuidad.

Siguiendo las últimas ordenes de los dioses antes del retorno de estos al Plano Celestial, los reyes gobernaron basándose en los principios de los Elementos de la Armonía, enseñándolos a su pueblo y guiando sus vidas por estos. Aun cuando los dioses ya no se encontraban mas en el plano mundano, sus hijos habían logrado ser casi tan amados como ellos, haciendo gala de todo lo bueno que un soberano debe tener. Y así comenzó la Primer Era de los alicornios…

…Y fue con el correr del tiempo que el árbol familiar dio frutos, y así el rey y la reina concibieron dos hijas a las que nombraron Celestia y Luna. Mas la diferencia entre las dos hermanas era evidente, en tanto la mayor tenia gran parecido con su madre, mientras que la menor lo tenía respecto de su padre. Mas los súbditos festejaron la llegada al mundo de las dos princesas con grandes fiestas y festines a lo largo de todo el reino…"

Era una bella y apacible mañana en Equestria. El sol ya estaba surcando el cielo y los pájaros trinaban alegres canciones para todo aquel que tenia la oportunidad de pasar bajo los arboles. Todopony ya se encontraba haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, sin importar si era pegaso, unicornio o pony terrestre.

Sin embargo, la familia real se hallaba un poco mas alejada del bullicio y la muchedumbre de la ciudad, visitando unas verdes llanuras para poder darle al rey y la reina la oportunidad de disfrutar un tiempo de calidad con sus hijas, las adorables princesas. "¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!" insistió la potrita blanca "¡Quiero que papa me enseñe a volar!". Sus ojos de un suave color purpura, similares a los de su padre, brillaban llenos de emoción. Su larga crin y melena, de un color rosado, ondulaba suavemente y no parecían ser una molestia para ella al contrario de lo que uno podría pensar a juzgar por su tamaño.

"¡Espérame Tia!" advirtió la potrita mas pequeña mientras perseguía a la otra que se alejaba entusiasmada. Al tiempo que corría tras de la otra y su melena y su cola color azul ondeaban con el movimiento. A diferencia de la otra, su cuerpo era de un color azul opaco, coronado en su flanco por una peculiar mancha de azul profundo como el cielo de la noche. Sus padres iban a un paso más lento, pero sin perderlas de vista. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de sus hijas.

"Despacio niñas, no se alejen mucho." Las prevenía su madre, al tiempo que arribaban a un gran campo repleto de flores y arboles frutales silvestres. Mas allá de que la ciudad no estaba muy lejos del lugar, la zona parecía haber quedado intacta frente a la urbanización de Canterlot. La pequeña Tia se acercó entonces hacia sus padres. "¡Es hermoso! ¿Como sabias de este lugar papá?"

"Jeje…Eso es sencillo, mi pequeña pony." Le respondió Oscuris con una mirada comprensiva. "este es el lugar especial donde yo y su madre solíamos venir a descansar y pasear antes de casarnos."

"Así es," continuo Alumina poniendo una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la hierba "y por ser un lugar tan especial y mágico para nosotros queríamos compartirlo con ustedes."

"¿Puede ser este también nuestro lugar especial?" inquirió tímidamente la pequeña alicornia azul.

"¡Por supuesto! Porque tanto tu como tu hermana mayor son muy especiales para nosotros, Luna." Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y acariciaba con su hocico a la pequeña. Tia no tardo en acercarse y momentos después, toda la familia estaba compartiendo un tierno momento de afecto.

Ambas princesas tenían mucho de sus padres, pero curiosamente también eran disimiles entre si al igual que ellos. La primera gran diferencia fue el tiempo de nacimiento, ya que la primogénita había nacido en pleno día, mientras que la menor había sido dada a luz a altas horas de la noche. El presagio de muchos era que esto significaba que las hermanas siempre serian extremadamente distintas en todo, una duda que muchos tranquilizaban dándose cuenta que los propios reyes eran muy opuestos y que pese a ello jamás hubo diferencias en su propia casa, y si las hijas seguirían los pasos de sus padres, nada había que temer. La hija mayor, Celestia, era muy parecida a su madre físicamente con las excepciones que brindaban los ojos de su padre y sus crines. Por otro lado, Luna, la menor, había adquirido rasgos mas cercanos a los de su padre, no solo por lo parecido del color de su pelaje, sino que por alguna razón, su expresión y su rostro se acercaban mas a la de Oscuris que la de Alumina.

Tras romper el abrazo familiar un momento mas tarde, Celestia se dirigió a su padre con los ojos brillantes "¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿me ayudas a practicar mi vuelo?" pregunto entusiasmada.

Oscuris la miro y respondió con una sonrisa "¡por supuesto mi pequeña! Ven, vamos a esa colina" señaló Oscuris mientras la pequeña Celestia se le adelantaba.

Luna, entre tanto, vio la escena y no quiso quedarse fuera de la diversión "¡yo también quiero! ¡Espérenme! ¡Yo también quiero!"  
"¡Luna!" llamo la voz de su madre frenando su reciente impulso "sabes muy bien que todavía no puedes volar, eres muy pequeña todavía."

"Pero…Pero papa le enseñara a Tia… Yo también quiero que me enseñe." Le replico con una mirada suplicante.

"Entiendo como te sientes mi amor…Pero recuerda que para poder aprender, primero tienes que tener tus alitas desarrolladas. Sino, puedes caer muy fuerte y hacerte mucho daño." Le explico al tiempo de que pasaba una de sus pezuñas por la cabeza de luna, acariciándola con suavidad "Por eso papa les dijo que tendrían que esperar hasta cierta edad… Además, Tia ya espero y quiere poder aprender a volar bien, ¿no crees? Deberíamos apoyarla… Después de todo, ¡también ella estará en este lugar alentándote en un tiempo!"

"Es verdad" se resigno la pequeña Luna, sentándose cabizbaja.

"Vamos, Luna… No querrás decepcionar a Tia cuando espere nuestros animos, ¿no?" le consoló Alumina dándole suaves caricias en las crines de la pequeña con su pata delantera.

Entre tanto, mas alejados, Celestia observaba a su padre agitar sus alas y despegar para alzarse un par de metros del suelo y quedar suspendido posteriormente en el aire frente a la potrita. "Lo primero que debes saber, Tia, es que para poder empezar a volar debes recordar dos cosas: nunca dejes de mover tus alas, y siempre hazlo al mismo tiempo."

"Hum… ¡esta bien!" respondió Celestia agitando sus alas intentando sincronizarlas para despegar, sin mucho éxito. La jovencita intentaba con más esmero con tal de poder despegar, pero no lograba siquiera despegar un poco del suelo. "¡No me sale! ¿Por qué no despego?" protesto algo decepcionada.

"Solamente necesitas encontrar la sincronía de tus alas." Le remarco su padre mientras aterrizaba frente a ella. "Mira, vamos a hacerlo juntos desde cero. Haz todo lo que yo haga, ¿si?"

"¡Si papi!" respondió obedientemente Celestia con una sonrisa.

Oscuris devolvió la sonrisa antes de comenzar "Muy bien, primero, abre tus alas así." Dijo al tiempo que abría sus alas de par en par. La pequeña no tardo en imitar la posición "Ahora, muévelas hacia abajo, las dos a la vez, de esta forma." Continuó el gran alicornio en tanto ella lo copiaba posteriormente. "¡Muy bien! Ahora mi princesa, mueve las alas arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Hazlo así hasta que sientas que puedes agitar las dos al mismo tiempo y lo mas rápido que puedas."

La potrita comenzó a hacer tal y como su padre le había indicado, hasta que después de un momento de intentos fallidos, logro agitar sus alitas lo más rápido que podía. Como resultado de su sincronización, comenzó a despegar unos centímetros del suelo sorprendiendo a una incrédula Celestia. Mientras se elevaba hasta un metro de alto, el lento despegue tenia sus altibajos, bajando algunos centímetros por cada tantos otros que lograba subir.

"¡Mira papa!" indico con una voz agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando "¡estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando!"

"¡Así es hijita! ¡Bien hecho!" le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Sigue así, lo estas haciendo muy bien!".

Mientras la pequeña Celestia seguía elevándose poco a poco y cayendo unos centímetros cuando no acertaba con el tiempo de los aleteos ante la orgullosa mirada de su padre, del otro lado del campo Luna miraba junto a su madre miraban con alegría la proeza de su hermana.

"¿Haz visto mami? ¡Tia lo logro!" exclamo excitadamente al tiempo que daba saltitos en el lugar.

"Así es Lunita. ¡Sabia que Tia aprendería rápidamente!" le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Luna se detuvo por un momento y se sentó "¿Y si yo no termino aprendiendo tan rápido como ella?" inquirió preocupada.  
Alumina no pudo evitar darle una tierna sonrisa para luego acomodarse al lado de ella y abrazarla "¡Anímate mi pequeña pony!" la alentó su madre mientras le daba una caricia con su hocico "Estoy segura que un día aprenderás de tu padre tan bien como lo hizo tu hermana, ¡y ese día yo estaré ahí para alentarte igual que la alenté a ella hoy!"

La pequeña potrita de oscuros colores miro a su mama luego que esta la libero, y sintió que podía confiar en lo que le decía su madre, esa confianza que nunca era superada por otra cosa, salvo tal vez por su padre, así que devolvió la tierna sonrisa despejando sus dudas y acariciando con el hocico a la Yegua del Amanecer. "¡Gracias mama!" respondió con una sonrisa.

"…Y los años que siguieron fueron prósperos para el reino, pues la riqueza y la dicha de sus habitantes no conocía limites. La comida no faltaba en ninguna mesa y la paz reinaba en los mares, en los cielos y en la tierra. Bajo la guía celestial de los reyes y la protección contra la oscuridad que Oscuris ejercía con esmero, el mal se había mantenido relegado al Tártaro, donde toda la oscuridad y el caos del mundo habían permanecido confinados desde los días de la creación…

…Mas la oscuridad y el caos no se habían desvanecido del mundo, y no desistían de su afán por volver a envolver al mundo ahora cubierto de luz. Y en los años siguientes intento avanzar mas y mas, haciendo difícil la tarea para el Guardián de la Medianoche día tras día."

Equestria era un reino que vivía una eterna época dorada. Aun con más de 500 años cumplidos desde su fundación, sus reyes guiaban a su pueblo con toda la sabiduría, el amor, la benevolencia y dedicación que se podía esperar de los monarcas de un reino mundial. Estos cumplían siempre con el deber de ambos, trayendo Alumina el resplandeciente brillo del día mientras que Oscuris envolvía el reino bajo el sereno manto de la noche.  
Para no sobrecargar a los gobernantes con los asuntos del reino, estos eran auxiliados por el Gran Consejo Alicornio conformado por sus hermanos. Los reyes supremos les encargaban a estos el control de las fuerzas naturales en su nombre así como la protección de grandes regiones del mundo en su representación.  
A Glacia, Princesa de los Vientos de Occidente y las nieves invernales, le fue dada a su cuidado la región noroeste, gobernando desde Vaporia: un gran país creado por la misma Glacia en las nubes, hábitat de pegasos, grifos y numerosos habitantes del aire.  
A Vulcanus, Príncipe de los Fuegos del Sur y el calor del verano, le fue entregada a su cuidado la sudoeste del reino, donde estableció Magmare: una ciudad en medio de las Tierras Quemadas, hogar de Dragones y Firemanes, ponies de melenas de fuego que eran los únicos que podían soportar el inhóspito terreno.  
A Marina, Princesa de las Mareas del Este y las lluvias de otoño, le fue otorgada a su guardia el sudeste, estableciendo su hogar en Marelantis, una ciudad submarina en medio del Mar Silencioso, hogar de los Ponies de Mar y numerosas criaturas del océano.  
Finalmente, el Rey y la Reina gobernaban el Firmamento del Noreste y la brisa primaveral, reinando desde la capital de Canterlot. Una ciudad que ambos construyeron junto a los ponies y cuyo grande y lujoso castillo era el asiento de la casa real.

Por supuesto, toda paz requería sacrifico. Ambas princesas habían pasado sus vidas enteras hasta el momento sin salir demasiado del palacio, puesto que su educación desde muy jóvenes había sido muy rigurosa. Los reyes de Equestria habían considerado que las responsabilidades de sus hijas como futuras soberanas requerían muchísima preparación, por lo que una variedad de tutores diferentes de los cuatro rincones del mundo les impartía clases a lo largo de todos los días: Geografía, Etiqueta, Magia, Herbología, Biología, Lengua y Literatura entre tantas otras. Ambas anhelaban salir al mundo para conocerlo mejor y tener la oportunidad de hacer amigos, pero las únicas veces que habían podido viajar había sido en visitas oficiales a los castillos y palacios de sus tíos, y cuando lograban salir, estaban custodiadas todo el tiempo por guardias y algún edecán de la familia real. Sin embargo, en los años las princesas habían encontrado sus medios para hacerse tiempo para ellas con mayor o menor dificultad…

Celestia daba su paseo matinal por los jardines de palacio, como era su costumbre. El hecho de que estos eran atendidos durante las tardes era una de las grandes ventajas de tener sus lecciones durante ese momento del día, ya que por las mañanas se podía pasear en los jardines sin ningún sirviente de palacio que anduviera siguiéndola para preguntarle si necesitaba algo cada 5 minutos. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde los días en que sus padres las llevaban a ella y su hermana a pasear por la ciudad. Ahora siendo una alicornia adolescente, solía buscar sus momentos especiales privados. Eso, por supuesto, siempre y cuando Luna se lo permitiese. El poder bañar sus alas al sol y dejar que su larga crin rosada ondear al viento era suficiente para llenarla de vitalidad para el resto del día. Sus paseos nunca se hacían aburridos, ya que se entretenía sintiendo la fragancia que emanaban las múltiples flores y plantas del lugar, observándolas de tanto en tanto y hablándoles de tanto en tanto. Si bien se trataba de un pequeño paraíso formado en la tierra. No había pony alguno que tuviera el tiempo necesario para detenerse y ver toda la vida que la luz del sol generaba, desde el mas pequeño insecto que se posaba en los pétalos de las flores hasta los fenixes que residían en las copas de los arboles mas altos. Sus padres le habían enseñado a atesorar cada vida, por mas insignificante que pareciera.

"Buen día hermoso lirio, ¿disfrutas de tu baño de sol?" le pregunto mientras se detenía por un momento frente a un gran lirio amarillo que sobresalía sobre el resto de su arbusto percibiendo su perfume posteriormente, a lo que segundos después resumió su paseo.

"Sabes… Si sigues hablándonos, un día terminaran pensando que estas loca…" respondió una misteriosa voz que provenía de la flor que acababa de saludar. Celestia sonrió por un momento mirando de reojo al lirio que ahora tenia un rostro que sonreía pícaramente. Esta era la razón principal por la que el siempre disfrutaba los paseos a solas.

"El día en que yo escuche a una flor darme una advertencia, yo misma reconoceré que he enloquecido." A lo que giro su cabeza hacia el costado "¿Nunca puedes aparecer de un modo mas normal, Discord?" el rostro de la flor desapareció, y a su costado fue materializándose una figura, primero la cabeza, luego su inusual cuerpo y posteriormente sus patas y cola. No se trataba de un pony, sino de un joven draconequus, cuyo cuerpo se componía de partes de varios animales. Ni Celestia ni nadie podía explicar con exactitud que era un draconequus, un ser que por su nombre básicamente se trataba de una fusión de dragón y equino, pero con la particularidad de que su cuerpo se componía de partes de varios animales: Las patas traseras de lagarto y de cabra, las delanteras de águila y de león, alas de pegaso y murciélago, cola de serpiente y cuernos de ciervo y cabra.

"¿Dónde esta lo divertido en hacer las cosas con normalidad?" respondió el recién llegado mientras flotaba hacia donde se encontraba Celestia.

"Para empezar, me ahorraría mucho tiempo buscándote." Le respondió antes de dar un suspiro "Después de todo, cada vez tengo mas lecciones, y no me será fácil seguir viniendo todos los días."

"¿La princesa esta cansada de su vida de realeza? Quien lo creería…" respondió Discord negando con la cabeza "Si tanto te fastidian tus tutores, solo dime y hare llover chocolatada en tu salón durante las lecciones."

Celestia no pudo evitar reírse un poquito "No seas tonto Discord… La ultima vez que hiciste eso, no solo tuve que asumir la responsabilidad del "accidente", sino que tuve que pasar horrores para limpiarme las crines de la chocolatada que me empapo."  
"Ouch… ¡me hieres!" dramatizo juntando sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho "y yo aquí creyendo que mis heroicos intentos eran bien recibidos…"

"Discord…"

"¿Que?"

"Deja de jugar al príncipe del drama. Podría creerlo de cualquiera, pero no de ti." Le respondió con un escéptico gesto, a lo que el draconequus desarmo su pose y la miro con un gesto burlón "¿tan malo soy? Que triste… Mi sueño de ser actor de teatro clásico se derrumba como castillo de naipes." menciono antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que un arbustito cercano se transformara en un pequeño castillo de naipes, este se derrumbo momentos después de ser creado "Corrección, no califico ni para actor, ni para arquitecto…". Celestia se rio para sus adentros, pero su gesto no fue pasado de alto por su acompañante.

"Jeje… Ya Discord, regrésalo a la normalidad."

"Esta bien, esta bien…" respondió con algo de renuencia, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la pila de naipes desparramada volvía a tomar la forma del arbusto original. "Al menos logre mi objetivo."

"No me digas… ¿cual?" cuestiono nuevamente haciendo un gesto de escepticismo.

"Pues hacerte reír, ¿Qué mas? Creo que siempre te vienen bien alguna que otra sonrisa para continuar con el resto del día, ¿no es así?" menciono al mismo tiempo que daba una voltereta en el aire y se ubicaba al lado de Celestia.

"Estoy de acuerdo en eso…Me alegra poder encontrarte seguido y tener estas charlas, siempre me hacen falta tus bromas."

"Pues es un gusto para mi." le menciono al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. "Eres muy fácil de hacer reír y eso me agrada mucho de ti. Me diviertes Tia."

"No digas tonterías, no hago nada realmente… Aunque siendo sinceros, tú también me diviertes mucho. Con lo difícil que es tener amigos siendo una princesa… Me alegra poder tenerte a ti." Retruco al mismo tiempo que se adelantaba unos pasos y lo miro "¿Me acompañas?"

"Tus deseos son ordenes, princesa." Contesto el draconequus haciendo una exagerada reverencia en el aire, a lo que siguió el paseo de ambos al sonido de la canción de los pájaros de los arboles cercanos. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la nube oscura que comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del palacio, una reunión se llevaba a cabo en la sala de audiencias. Oscuris y Alumina estaban sentados en sus tronos, recibiendo a Vulcanus que había venido de visita. Normalmente las visitas oficiales traían buenas noticias y no pasaban mas allá de una hora o dos, dejando luego tiempo para los monarcas para conversar y relajarse junto a sus hermanos. La relación entre ellos era tan fluida que pronto se olvidaron de usar entre ellos el "lenguaje real" y mantenían conversaciones de manera informal. Sin embargo, la expresión seria del Príncipe de los Fuegos del Sur demostraba con su gesto que su visita distaba mucho de tener motivos placenteros.

"La situación es complicada." Mencionó el alicornio de flameantes crines "Hemos tenido problemas con una plaga de cockatrices en la Tundra Jabaliana y basiliscos al noreste de la Chimenea Humeante. Hace unos meses ni existían los basiliscos en esa región. Algo los esta haciendo que estas viles criaturas violentas se multipliquen."

"¿Podría tratarse de una concentración de aura oscura? Últimamente aparece en varias regiones, y siempre traen sucesos como el que describe mi hermano." Inquirió Alumina mirando a Oscuris con preocupación.

"Es posible…" respondió pensante Oscuris "Pero no tiene sentido, la energía oscura no solía replicarse mucho y en tantos lugares como lo ha hecho hasta ahora… He estado en la región suroeste hace dos meses y note que hay aura oscura en varias regiones, especialmente al sureste de las Tierras Quemadas. Vulcanus, ¿No han aparecido monstruos en aquella región?"

"No. Para nada." Respondió negándolo con la cabeza "aunque hemos tenido incidentes particulares en algunas ciudades de la región jabalina. Algunos jefes tribales jabalíes nos reportaron que algunos de sus pares comenzaron a ponerse violentos contra ponies y dragones residentes de algunas localidades. Obviamente fueron traídos a la justicia en Magmare y encarcelados en la prisión Pozo de Lava, pero el problema es que el incidente después se volvió a repetir en otras villas y pueblos…"

"¡Que barbaridad!" exclamo la reina con un tono de voz que indicaba su indignación y preocupación por las noticias "¿Han estado expuestos al aura oscura por mucho tiempo? Podemos purificar a todopony si es necesario…."

"Eso es lo mas inquietante." Volvió a responder Vulcanus "Cuando los magos del palacio de Magmare examinaron a los detenidos, descubrieron que ninguno de ellos estaba imbuido de aura oscura."

La noticia dejo helados a los reyes, que no pudieron reaccionar de otra manera que con un gesto de sorpresa ante la negativa noticia. Usualmente, las conductas violentas o anormales en ponies, cebras, dragones y demás solían ser producto de una exposición extendida a concentraciones de aura oscura, lo cual siempre podía solucionarse purificando a la criatura afectada sin mas problemas.

"¿Estas seguro de eso?" inquirió Alumina esperando una respuesta que no confirmara su shock.

"Completamente" asintió Vulcanus con la cabeza "Fui a ver a estos presos en persona porque tampoco me lo podía creer. Y no lo hice….hasta que lo vi en persona."

"Si es tal cual la describes hermano, esta situación es alarmante. Ningún equestriano hasta ahora había mostrado signos de tal conducta." Reflexiono preocupada Alumina. "Siempre hemos reinado y enseñado sobre los Principios de la Armonía, generación tras generación desde que Equestria se fundo hace mil años… y jamás hubo algún caso así de violencia y discriminación."

"Cierto" continuo Oscuris "al menos, no sin que hubiere energía oscura provocando semejantes desmanes. Lo que me preocupa es la similitud del caso que nos mencionas con el que Marina nos reporto hace dos días, mi estimado hermano. "

"¿Qué reportes?" pregunto Vulcanus intrigado.

"Hace dos días ocurrió un suceso parecido al sur del Puente de la Eternidad, en la ciudad de Fawntaine, respecto a un incidente que armo un grupo de ciervos para echar del puerto a los camellos que trabajan allí. Pensamos que se trataba de una simple exposición, por lo que los magos de palacio podrían hacerse cargo del tema, y aun no tenemos noticia del asunto. Si estos reportes están en lo cierto, me temo que no es un problema de energía oscura, sino que podria un incidente parecido al tuyo… Y esa seria la peor noticia que podríamos tener." Concluyó el Rey, cerrando sus ojos y dando un ligero suspiro que denotaba su preocupación. Alumina noto esto y puso su pezuña sobre la de la de Oscuris, el cual se encontró con una sonrisa para recibirlo cuando se volteo a verla "No tienes que cargar todo el peso solo… Yo estoy para apoyarte y darte mi fuerza."

"Mi amor...Agradezco que te preocupes así por mi, pero ya bastante tienes encima con tus deberes reales trayendo el día y haciéndote cargo de todo el noreste cuando yo voy a disipar la oscuridad a lo largo del mundo… No quiero sobrecargarte mas." Le expreso preocupado mientras su expresión mostraba congojo.

"No seas tonto" le contesto la alicornia negando con la cabeza "Eres mi amado y no voy a dejarte cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros solo. Tu y yo somos uno, ¿recuerdas?"

El calor que transmitía su reina no tardo en hacer mella en todo ese velo de preocupaciones que pesaba sobre la mente de Oscuris, traduciéndose en una sonrisa "Lo recuerdo… Gracias mi preciosa Mina."

"¡MAJESTADES! ¡MAJESTADES!"

El momento fue interrumpido por una voz distante que parecía estar a los gritos por los pasillos de palacio, lo que provoco que los tres alicornios presentes dirigieran su vista hacia la entrada de la sala. La apertura del portón por los guardias apostados afuera revelo que se trataba de uno de los vigías de las torres de observación palacio. El unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro y crines blancas se acercó rápidamente, pero se detuvo a una respetuosa distancia de los miembros de la casa real, luego haciendo una reverencia. Resultaba impresionante que a pesar de estar agitado y con una gran premura, mantenía las formalidades que se requerían de todo guardia de palacio. "Mis disculpas por interrumpir vuestra reunión… ¡traigo noticias urgentes de la torre sur!"

"Serenaos, noble guardia." Contesto Oscuris haciendo uso de la voz real canterlotiana mientras se incorporaba de su trono "¿Que ocurre?"

"Avistamos una concentración de nubes oscuras que se dirigen hacia la ciudad desde el suroeste a una velocidad considerable. Sospechamos que sean Penumbras."

La noticia hizo que los tres alicornios reaccionaran con un gesto de sorpresa "¡¿Qué habéis dicho? ¡¿Penumbras?" replicó Vulcanus en un tono tan severo que hizo que el guardia sintiera un ligero escalofrío. "Eso me temo, Milord Príncipe." Respondió sin perder la compostura.  
"¡Guardias!" el llamado del rey retumbo en todo el salón, tras lo que segundos después los guardias de afuera rápidamente entraron y se pararon firmes a los costados del mensajero.

"¡Tú!" menciono dirigiendo la mirada hacia el unicornio de la izquierda, quien se puso mas firme de lo normal. "¡Comunicad a todos los guardias de la ciudad que acudan a sus puestos! ¡En cuanto a los del palacio, los quiero apostados en el frente de palacio en diez minutos! Y tú," volteo la mirada hacia el guardia de la derecha. "Buscad a mis hijas y traedlas al salón del trono. ¡Asignad 30 de los ponies mas veteranos para su protección!"

"¡A la orden, su majestad!" exclamaron ambos guardias a coro mientras hacían una venia y luego salían galopando rápidamente de la habitación. Alumina se levanto de su trono y se puso al lado de su Potro. "Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, levantaos." continuo Oscuris, mirando al vigía, el cual se incorporo luego de oír la orden, levantando luego la mirada. "Volved a vuestro puesto y sigan manteniéndonos informados, Tocad la campana cuando estén a no menos de 5 millas de la ciudad."

"¡Si, su majestad!" concluyo el vigía, tras lo que realizo otra venia y rápidamente se retiro del salón.

"¿Quien creería que una mancha de porquería del Tártaro seria tan osada de ir por esta ciudad…?" pregunto escépticamente "Uno pensaría que esos cobardes buscarían un objetivo mas fácil…"Sin embargo, Alumina miro preocupada a su Potro "¿No será raro entonces? Tal vez se trata de un exiliado…"

"Solo podremos saberlo cuando lo tengamos a la vista…De todas formas, tenemos que prepararnos para lo que venga en la nube de penumbras. En marcha." Ambos alicornios asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada junto al rey.

En otro lugar, Celestia se hallaba descansando a la sombra de una glorieta junto a Discord conversando, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta la gran nube oscura que se avistaba en el cielo acercándose por la lejanía. Discord observaba con intriga mientras se hallaba recostado contra uno de los postes de la glorieta "Vaya, no recuerdo que las nubes de tormenta se movieran por su propia cuenta… Al menos, no las que no son mías."

"No lo hacen… Y jamás había visto una nube como esa, no es una nube de lluvia." Observo Celestia pensante "No puede ser otra cosa que una nube de penumbras."

"Penumbras, ¿eh?" cuestiono Discord "¿Cómo es que se les escapan tantas cosas del Tártaro?"

"Mi padre esta a cargo de vigilar que no se escapen muchas cosas de ese lugar… El problema es que sus deberes de traer la noche se cruzan con ellos y no puede estar vigilando constantemente sus limites."

"Ya veo... Aunque de todas formas, me parece que es una pena." Dijo al tiempo que enroscaba su barba de chivo con uno de sus dedos

"A veces hace falta un poco de caos para condimentar tanta paz. A la larga pierde su sabor, ¿no lo crees?"

"No lo creo Discord," Refuto Celestia "hay muchos ponies y criaturas que dependen de la paz y la armonía para que sus días sean plenos. Es muy importante que esa paz se mantenga, o de otra forma se generaría un gran malestar en el reino."

Discord dio un resignado suspiro "Exageras Tia…Nadie ha perdido la vida por un poco de desorden."

"¡PRINCESA! ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!" llamo una voz en la entrada del jardín. La sorpresa hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

"Wow…se nota que te extrañan. No te vas ni un rato y ya hay alguien buscándote." Comento el draconequus mientras se incorporaba algo fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que Celestia. "Oye, ¿crees que pueda llegar mas rápido si transformo el camino en jabón?"

"No Discord, espera." Lo pauso al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz. "Seguramente tiene que ver con esta nube de Penumbra. Además no puedes revelarte así, ni siquiera saben que estas en el palacio, ¡necesitas esconderte rápido!"

Discord frunció un poco el ceño, a lo que se volteo dando un suspiro "Esta bien, esta bien. Nos vemos Tia." dijo de mala gana por la molesta situación, mientras se desvanecía en un rápido destello. No paso más de unos segundos hasta que un guardia había aparecido a la vista de la glorieta. "Majestad," anuncio agitadamente y con una breve reverencia el unicornio tras detenerse cerca de la pequeña construcción "su padre me ha enviado a buscarla para ponerla a resguardo. Por favor, acompáñeme".

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" inquirió intrigada la princesa "¿Tiene esto que ver con esa nube de penumbra?"

"Me temo que no podría confirmárselo, pero es muy posible alteza. Ha enviado tanto por usted como por la princesa Luna."

"¿Y mi madre? ¿Esta con ella?"

"La reina ha decidido acompañar a su majestad junto al Lord Príncipe Vulcanos." Contesto rápidamente, antes de darle una mirada insistente "Alteza, por favor, permítame escoltarla al salón del trono cuanto antes."

Celestia reflexiono por un brevísimo instante, y luego volvió a mirar al unicornio una vez mas. "Entiendo, vamos." Respondió, al tiempo que se ponía en marcha a paso apresurado, escoltada por el agradecido guardia. Si bien sus padres eran bastante protectores, el hecho de que ordenaran su protección era evidencia que la situación distaba mucho de ser normal. Sin embargo, las preguntas debían esperar. La pobre de Luna no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones agitadas sin su madre para transmitirle tranquilidad. Era necesario que su hermana mayor estuviera ahí para calmarla.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de palacio la agitación provocada por la movilización de todo el destacamento de la guardia real había apostado un numeroso grupo de efectivos a lo largo de toda la entrada del castillo. Desde el patio, las ventanas, las torres, el muro y los portones se habían apostado ponies en doradas armaduras y cascos con penachos de color blanco y negro.  
Los oficiales estaban presurosos en tener dispuesto todo el arreglo necesario para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza que viniera con esa oscura nube. Armados con lanzas, espadas y jabalinas entre otras armas, la guardia parecía haber sacado el arsenal de castillo afuera, incluso alistando las catapultas que había en los muros.  
Sin embargo, todo cambio al abrirse los portones de palacio el tumulto rápidamente silencio, dando lugar a una gran organización con toda la guardia en posición de saludo para recibir a los reyes que salían al pórtico del palacio, junto al Lord Príncipe. Los oficiales de la guardia real, encabezados por el comandante Stalwart Shield, se adelantaron e hicieron la venia delante de la realeza, que aguardaba en lo alto de la escalinata.

"Comandante Stalwart Shield." Exclamo Oscuris, en la resonante voz real canterlotiana "¿Se encuentra la guardia real en posición?"

"En posición y alerta, su Majestad." Contesto solemnemente el unicornio de pelaje blanco y crines grisáceas. "Las defensas del muro de la ciudad como las de palacio ya se han movilizado. Estamos listos para lo que sea."

"Buen trabajo. ¿Habéis corrido la alerta a la población?"

"Por supuesto. Hemos apostado guardias en la ciudad para que adviertan a la gente y la ayuden a buscar refugio."

"Perfecto. Agradezco vuestro encomiable esfuerzo." Agradeció el rey mientras asentía mostrando su agradecimiento.

"Como siempre, es un honor su alteza." Respondió el veterano comandante con una reverencia, seguida por la de todos los oficiales que lo flanqueaban.

"¡ALERTA! ¡SE ACERCA LA PENUMBRA!" se oyó gritar a uno de los vigías del puesto de observación de palacio.

"¡Muy bien, todoponies a sus puestos! ¡Protejan a sus majestades!" Exclamo Stalwart Shield al tiempo que se ponía el casco de rojo penacho. A la orden del comandante, los oficiales comenzaron a vociferar órdenes y los soldados tomaron sus posiciones de batalla. Al mismo tiempo, tres filas de guardias se ubicaron detrás del comandante, formados con lanzas en mano.  
A los pocos instantes, la nube sombría traspaso los límites de la ciudad a una gran velocidad, sobre las cabezas atónitas de los guardias de las puertas, continuando su trayecto hacia palacio. Tras pasar los muros externos de palacio, para caer en picada hacia el suelo y aterrizando con un gran estruendo, desparramándose hacia todas direcciones.  
Algunos de los guardias se vieron obligados a cubrirse por lo imposible que se les volvió seguir mirando hacia adelante. Solamente el rey y el comandante de la guardia mantenían la mirada fija sin parpadear hacia adelante.

"¡No cedan la posición!" vocifero el comandante al tiempo que su cuerno comenzaba a brillar "¡lanzas al frente! ¡Lanzas al frente!"  
Siguiendo la orden de su comandante, los guardias que se interponían entre el impacto y la realeza apuntaron sus lanzas hacia el lugar del impacto.

Finalmente, cuando la bruma negra se disipo, se revelo una silueta de pony. Tanto el rey como la reina no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse. La figura que se escondía en la bruma, ahora a la vista de todos, era nada menos que un alicornio grande y corpulento, de un pelaje negro como el petróleo, con crines y una larga cola que llameaban alternando los colores negro y violeta. A medida que sus patas se acercaban a sus extremos, el pelaje se hacia mas largo, terminando estas en cascos negros como el carbón. Su Cutie-mark se componía el de un ojo que miraba hacia arriba, y cuya pupila era circular con una pupila vertical dentro de esta y con tres aros que colgaban de la parte inferior del ojo asemejándose a lagrimas. Su atavío consistía en una armadura de formas igual de tétricas, con una pechera que simulaba la cabeza de un demoniaco equino, con un gran ónice en su frente. Lo particular de este alicornio era que sus alas no estaban emplumadas, sino que eran unas alas de piel, como las de un murciélago. Fue que cuando abrió sus parpados que se revelo otra gran particularidad: dos ojos de un color amarillo intenso, con negras pupilas verticales como las de las serpientes. El alicornio observo a sus alrededores encontrándose con un panorama considerablemente hostil, con guardias mirándolo atentamente.

"Vaya… No me imagine encontrarme con una comitiva tan amistosa." Luego dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, observando al rey a los ojos y con una expresión despreocupada, contrastando con la de incredulidad de este otro.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido hermano…"

"…Y fue en los días en que las sombras comenzaban a acechar en el reino, que el Caído volvió y se revelo ante los reyes de Equestria. Sin embargo, los reyes poco sabían de la razón por la cual había vuelto, ni la razón de por que había decidido finalmente aparecer ante ellos después de tantos años. - Génesis de Equestria, Pergamino Segundo."


	3. Genesis: Pergamino Tercero, Parte 1ra

Notas del Autor: ¡Un gusto verlos de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Quiero disculparme por la demora que hubo en la publicación de este capitulo, pero hubo ciertas cuestiones organizativas que tuve que resolver, como el hecho de haber resuelto que el "tercer pergamino" se dividirá en dos partes, así como la sidestory "Reminiscencias" que resulto de la nueva organización y que estare publicando próximamente. Un agradecimiento especial a Liru Tenshii, que me ayudo con el control de calidad.  
¡Me gustaría pedirles nuevamente que por favor dejen sigan dejando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo! recibire con gusto las sugerencias, criticas e ideas que se les ocurran para mejorar la historia cada vez mas!  
Sin mas preámbulos, ¡disfruten del capitulo! ;)

* * *

"**…Y su llegada abrumo al mundo, pues hacia siglos se lo había pensado desaparecido de la faz de Equestria. Mas ni los reyes pudieron prever lo que tenia en mente, y lo recibieron en el palacio como el hermano perdido del Señor de la Medianoche...**"

Tanto los reyes como el príncipe estaban asombrados ante la presencia del recién llegado, pero el rey por sobre todos los demás. Hacia siglos no lo veía, y el ser que se hallaba delante suyo era totalmente diferente a lo que recordaba, mas allá de conservar los mismos rasgos faciales que le eran familiares. "Umbros… ¿En verdad eres tu?" pregunto todavía incrédulo.

"¿Existen muchos mas alicornios de alas como las mías?" retruco al tiempo que abría sus alas de piel. Lo cual hizo que los guardias a su alrededor se tensaran aun mas. Stalwart Shield dio unos pasos adelante sin titubear, con el cuerno todavía brillando, listo para disparar.

"Me temo que no le puedo permitir un paso mas habiendo irrumpido así en el palacio. ¡Identifíquese!" ordeno firmemente el comandante de la guardia real, sin perderlo de vista pro un segundo.

Umbros devolvió la mirada firme sin apartarla de los ojos de Stalwart Shield por unos momentos. Posteriormente sonrió tranquilamente "Vaya… ¿realmente no me conocen eh? Es increíble lo que hacen algunos siglos fuera de escena…"

"Comandante Stalwart Shield, esta bien." apaciguo Oscuris al tiempo que comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia donde se encontraban ambos "No es necesario alarmarnos. Este pony no es un extraño."

"Pero su majestad... Irrumpió en el palacio, y para colmo, ¡salió de una nube de penumbra!" contesto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Umbros ni cediendo su posición.

"Esta bien noble comandante. Bajen sus armas, ese alicornio es mi hermano mayor." Concluyo Oscuris, a lo que siguió una reacción de incredulidad de todos los guardias, incluido Stalwart Shield. Que a pesar de su sorpresa, mantuvo la compostura para extinguir el fulgor de su cuerno y aflojar su posición para luego hacerse a un lado.  
Los guardias rompieron su formación permitiéndole el paso a Oscuris, que no apartaba su mirada de Umbros. Este ultimo sin embargo observaba un tanto a los guardias que los rodeaban hasta que fijo su mirada en su hermano menor cuando este estuvo delante suyo. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte Oscuris… Veo que te haz hecho de un buen cuerpo de guardaespaldas." Menciono al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Stalwart Shield, que hizo una reverencia cuando su rey pasó a su lado.

"No son guardaespaldas, es la guardia real. No puedes culparlos por ser precavidos con toda posible amenaza que se haga presente." Le contesto Oscuris. "Me alegra mucho verte hermano. Nunca tuvimos noticias tuyas desde aquel día, y pensamos que…"

"… ¿Había muerto? No ralamente. Solamente estuve escondido, muy bien escondido…" afirmo Umbros para si mismo con la cabeza "Pero lo importante es que finalmente pude volver. Quería ver con mis propios las maravillas de Equestria y de su familia real…"

"Umbros…Ese no eres tu. Dime, ¿Por qué has regresado tan repentinamente?" inquirió Oscuris con una mirada seria. Umbros sin embargo solamente sonrió levemente para sus adentros.

"Mi querido hermano….Acabo de pisar tierra tras siglos en el destierro sin ver a mi familia. Creo que podemos esperar un rato para hablar de ese tipo de asuntos, ¿no lo crees?"

Al tiempo que continuaban la discreta conversación, la reina y su hermano también se acercaron hacia donde los dos hermanos charlaban. "Umbros…. ¿En verdad eres tu?" inquirió Alumina intrigada sin poder quitarle el ojo de encima. A lo que este respondió mirándola con un gesto de agrado

"Ah….Alumina… Tan bella como la ultima vez que te vi…. Si, soy yo. Mis mayores respetos a la reina de Equestria." Menciono al tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia en símbolo de respeto. "Realmente son una pareja real digna de su titulo. Si tenia alguna duda, la he perdido sin duda alguna."

"Olvídate de eso… ¿Que ha pasado en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no volviste antes?" le retruco la yegua, con una expresión de ligera intriga. La pregunta de Alumina hizo que Vulcanus frunciera su ceño ligeramente, mientras observaba fijamente al recién llegado. Escrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos y respuestas, silenciosa pero fijamente, como un halcón.

"La historia es larga…Si no les molesta, se las puedo contar mas tarde. He hecho un viaje considerablemente largo para esta visita. Mis alas están algo adoloridas." Se quejo levemente, tomando una de sus alas con su casco derecho y moviéndolas un poco con el fin de relajarlas.

"Pues entonces descansemos ahora, ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al tanto después." Afirmo Oscuris, para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba el comandante de la Guardia Real. "Comandante, puede cancelar la alerta."

El comandante asintió y luego volteo para mirar a sus oficiales "Hagan correr la orden de que se cancela la alerta. Resuman las actividades cotidianas cuanto antes." Ordenó, lo que fue respondido por sus oficiales que tras hacer una venia al grito de "¡si señor!" para luego ponerse en actividad.  
Entre tanto, Oscuris y Alumina miraban a Umbros con una sonrisa "¿Te parecería bien un recorrido por el palacio?"

Umbros asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al tiempo que plegaba sus alas "Sera todo un honor, hermano."

Y sin más palabras, mientras la guardia disolvía sus posiciones, la familia real junto al recién llegado comenzó a dirigirse hacia el portón. Sin embargo, Vulcanus no podía quitar el ojo de encima de Umbros, vigilándolo de reojo. Nada lo tranquilizaba respecto a como se había resuelto esta situación.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, Celestia se hallaba junto a su hermana, acariciando sus azules crines y calmándola mientras Luna observaba atenta e impacientemente a los guardias que se hallaban a su alrededor. A pesar de ser una potra un tanto mas joven que su hermana y ser muy capaz con su magia y sus estudios, no solía llevarse bien con las situaciones agitadas, por lo que Celestia estaba pendiente de tranquilizarla y alentarla cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. En determinado momento Luna volteo y miro a su hermana los ojos.

"Tia… ¿Crees que papá y mamá estén bien?" pregunto algo preocupada en voz baja la menor de las dos hermanas.

"Por supuesto Luna, ¡sabes muy bien que mama y papa son capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa!" le contesto dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios "estoy segura que para dentro de poco estarán de nuevo con nosotras."

"Pero nunca nos habían dejado solas a las dos… ¿no lo crees un poco raro?" le retruco mientras apartaba la mano de su hermana de su cabeza. "Deberían habernos dicho que pasaba…Tal vez podríamos haber ido con ellos…"

Celestia observo a su hermana con alegría. Una de las particularidades de Luna es que ella lograba superar su inquietud cuando sus seres queridos tenían problemas, esas pequeñas chispas de valentía hacían sentir orgullosa a su hermana mayor "Luna, estoy segura que ellos habrán pensado lo mismo que tu." Respondió tranquilamente "Pero de seguro habrán pensado que lo mejor es que nosotros nos quedemos aquí. Además no olvides que uno de nuestros deberes como princesas es cumplir las ordenes que nos dan mamá y papá."

"Entiendo…" confirmo Luna con un tono que dejaba ver su poquito de disconformidad con lo que decía su hermana "…A veces no me gusta ser una princesa, hermana."

"Se lo que quieres decir hermanita, estoy de acuerdo contigo." Respondió, pero pensando mas en la situación de su aislamiento típico por ser parte de la familia real. Muchas veces Celestia había pensado en lo bello que seria poder tener amigos como todos los ponies que vivían en Canterlot y en el resto de toda Equestria. Cuantas veces soñaba despierta con la fantasía ir a explorar el mundo por su cuenta, ese mundo del que tanto le había contado Discord en sus usuales paseos… Y seria aun mejor que fuera el quien fuera su guía al conocerlo.  
Sin embargo, el paseo por el rincón de sus deseos ocultos fue cortado por el ruido de la apertura de las puertas de la sala. Para cuando estas se abrieron por completo, las potrancas pudieron ver con alegría que tanto su padre como su madre atravesaban el portón junto a su tío.

"¡Padre! ¡Madre!" exclamaron alegremente ambas. Estas comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente hasta alcanzar a sus padres, quienes las recibieron con una sonrisa. "¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Luna con premura mirando alternadamente a Oscuris y Alumina.

"Por supuesto mi pequeña pony." Contestó Alumina "Lamentamos haberlas preocupado a ambas."

"Por supuesto que no madre, solo estábamos ansiosas de que volviesen." Replico nuevamente Celestia. "¿Qué ocurrió con la alerta? ¿Ya no hay peligro?"

"Hehe…Mientras su padre y su tío estén aquí, no hay peligro que pueda amenazarlas." Fanfarroneo Vulcanus al tiempo que miraba a su hermano de ley. "No es cierto eso, ¿su majestad?"

Oscuris no pudo evitar reír ante la afirmación de Vulcanus contestándole al tiempo que lo veía de reojo "Así es hermano, así es..." dicho esto, miro a sus hijas nuevamente "De hecho, tenemos una gran noticia para ustedes, mis potrillas."

"¿Y cual es?" preguntó Luna mirando a su padre con curiosidad.

"Volvió a nosotros alguien que hacia mucho creímos que se había ido, alguien que era muy cercano a nosotros." Menciono Alumina.

"Así es, un miembro de nuestra familia del que por mucho tiempo no supimos nada." Afirmo Oscuris consecuentemente "Pero a diferencia de las nubes negras que siempre traen las desgracias, esta nube trajo una gran sorpresa."

Los dos monarcas alicornios se abrieron paso y contemplaron hacia la entrada. "Mis pequeñas ponies" anunció su padre "acérquense a conocer a mi hermano mayor, su tío Umbros."

Tras el anuncio del rey, por la entrada apareció un gran alicornio de pelaje negro, alas de piel y crines llameantes. Este caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la familia real, con sus pesados cascos haciendo eco por la sala a cada paso que daba. Finalmente este arribo y se ubico entre la pareja real, frente a las dos potrancas, contemplando a las pequeñas con sus intensos ojos amarillos, con sus pupilas verticales como las de los gatos. Su gran tamaño y apariencia hizo que Luna retrocediera intimidada un par de pasos.

"Vaya…. ¿Así que estas son las jóvenes princesas de Equestria?" dijo el recién llegado en la voz real canterlotiana alternando su mirada entre las dos hermanas, hasta que finalmente se fijo en Luna "Dime pequeña, ¿me tenéis miedo?"

La joven potra de pelaje azul oscuro junto todo el valor que tenia y aun frente a ese gran y temible alicornio que decía ser su tío, volvió a adelantarse un par de pasos "N-no milord. No os temo." Afirmo con una voz algo temblorosa pero decidida.

Umbros agacho su cabeza para ver a la pequeña más de cerca, y le sonrió "Esa es una buena respuesta. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?" inquirió intrigado.

"Me llamo Luna, milord." Volvió a responder, un poco menos temerosa esta vez.

Umbros observo satisfecho a la potranca "El poder de la oscuridad tiene un gran potencial en ti, de seguro sereis una digna princesa de la noche." Menciono al tiempo que acariciaba su melena azul cielo con uno de sus cascos, tras lo que volvió a levantar su mirada y la dirigió hacia Celestia, quien lo miraba fijamente y sin dejar ver un ápice de otra expresión que no fuera la seriedad de un miembro de la familia real en una misión diplomática. Esto asombro un tanto a Umbros "Vaya, esta joven tiene todo el porte de la realeza. ¿Cual es vuestro nombre, jovencita?"

"Mi nombre es Celestia, milord. Soy la hija mayor del rey y la reina de Equestria. Estoy honrada de conoceros." asintió con una leve pero formal sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sin moverse un centímetro mas de lo necesario.

"Igualmente querida, el honor es mio." Replico Umbros con un gesto satisfecho "Impecables modales y cortesía para una potra de vuestra edad, sin contar la increíble semejanza que tenéis con vuestra madre. Estoy seguro que sois el orgullo de los reyes."

"Así es, ambas lo son." Menciono Alumina al tiempo que se acercaba junto con Umbros al costado de Umbros "Son el orgullo y el futuro de Equestria. No podríamos estar mas satisfechos con hijas tan adorables como devotas a sus deberes."

"No es para menos…" completo Umbros con una voz que dejaba ver que algo se cruzaba por su mente en aquel momento, el cual fue irrumpido por Celestia.

"Perdonad mi atrevimiento, milord, pero ¿podría contarnos por que no pudimos conocerlo antes?"

Los reyes se miraron mutuamente, algo preocupados por la forma en la que podrían tratar semejante tema con sus hijas, cuando sus dudas fueron aclaradas por Umbros, quien rio suavemente para sus adentros y miro a Celestia "Por supuesto que no será problema alguno, mi estimada Celestia." Luego miro otra vez de forma alternada a las dos princesas "Estoy seguro que ambas tendrán sus preguntas, y será un gusto responder a todas las que tengan."

"Mis pequeñas ponies" irrumpió Oscuris "Su tío acaba de arribar tras un largo viaje. Es de mala educación que a un huésped se le prive de su descanso. Posponed todas las preguntas hasta el almuerzo, ¿si?"

"Si padre." Asintieron ambas princesas a la vez, con una leve reverencia. Aunque había asentido, Celestia por alguna razón no estaba conforme con no poder empezar a entrevistar a este tío recién aparecido en sus vidas.  
Conforme tras la respuesta de sus hijas, Oscuris volteo y observo a la guardia real apostada en el salón todavía "Habéis cumplido bien con vuestro deber, retiraos nobles guardias." Ordeno sin demora. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y lentamente se retiraron, hasta quedar con ellos únicamente las escoltas de honor que la familia real debía tener a su lado en casos como este en el que se recibía a un visitante en el castillo. Posteriormente, Oscuris se dirigió a dos de los guardias que se hallaban todavía en la sala "Ustedes dos, por favor, sed tan amables de escoltar a mi hermano al ala de huéspedes, se alojara en la suite real por el tiempo que se quede con nosotros."

"Que honor….Os lo agradezco, mi estimado hermano."

"Es _su majestad_ para todos, Lord Umbros." Interrumpió Vulcanus, con una mirada seria que al parecer, no hizo mella en el oscuro alicornio que recibió la llamada de atención con una sonrisa algo burlona. "¿Ah si? Oh… Estoy seguro que no tendréis problema en dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle a un recién llegado, ¿no es cierto Lord Vulcanus?"  
Vulcanus entrecerró sus ojos, la broma no le había hecho gracia en lo más mínimo. Percibiendo la tensión elevarse, Oscuris irrumpió rápidamente "Tranquilos, hermanos míos." Posteriormente, volteo la mirada hacia Vulcanus "Mi hermano no esta aun al tanto de toda la etiqueta que rige a la familia real de Equestria. Estoy seguro que este pequeño detalle no será problema alguno." Le aseguro.

"Os agradezco la gentileza, querido hermano." Agrego Umbros al tiempo que daba una mirada a Vulcanus, con una sonrisa burlona. Luego procedió a cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro "Bueno…Si me lo permitís, me retirare por un rato a mis aposentos para poder descansar." A lo que luego miro a todos los miembros de la familia real "es un gusto poder haber podido conocer de nuevo a mi familia. Espero verlos en el almuerzo." Concluyo mientras saludaba con una leve reverencia que fue respondida tanto por el asentimiento de los reyes como por la leve reverencia de las princesas y el príncipe, cada una de ellas con una cara que reflejaba distintos pensamientos: de la inocente intriga de Luna, pasando por el ceño levemente fruncido de Vulcanus y hasta la expresión seria y pensativa de Celestia.

El resto del día transcurrió de una forma irregular para las princesas. La usual lección de geografía de Equestria le tomo tiempo de más, ya que Celestia se hallaba bloqueada por el aburrimiento, mientras Luna seguía igual de intrigada de antes por saber quien era ese oscuro alicornio que había aparecido ante ellas hoy.

"…Y hacia el norte de la cordillera, podemos encontrar el mar de Ekri y la isla de Wolverdice…" Señaló en el mapa la profesora Lavender, ante la mirada perdida de Celestia. La tutora de las princesas era una cierva del sur de pelaje castaño oscuro que había enseñado a las jóvenes potras desde pequeñas. Si bien aprendían bastante, las lecciones solían ser bastante tediosas. El día de hoy, más todavía considerando que ninguna de las princesas parecía muy concentrada en sus estudios. "Pss, Tia…" murmuro en voz baja Luna al tiempo que tironeaba suavemente de la melena de su hermana mayor "Tia, ¿en que estas pensando?".

"Creo que en cualquier cosa menos en una península en no se donde." Bromeo discretamente Celestia "¿ocurre algo?"

"Pues…" aventuro Luna al tiempo que observaba que su tutora seguía perdida señalando unas islas por encima de las que había indicado antes. "Estoy algo inquieta por todo lo que ocurrió hoy. ¿Quién es ese alicornio que conocimos hoy? ¿Habías oído de el antes?"

"No realmente. Papá nunca me contó acerca de este "tío"… Hasta donde sabia, tía Glacia era la única hermana que tenia. Nunca dijo nada sobre un hermano mayor."

"¿En serio?" cuestiono Luna "pero si fuera su hermano… ¿Por qué nunca lo conocimos antes? ¿Y por qué no nos había visitado antes?"

"Tal vez no quería que supiéramos de él, o tal vez ni el sabia que existía… Aunque no estoy muy segura de esa posibilidad." Respondió Celestia nuevamente en voz baja.

"Ya veo…" dijo algo decepcionada, pero esto súbitamente cambio por una expresión de ansiedad "Tia, ¿y si fuera un pony de mas allá del cielo? ¿De donde viven los abuelos?"

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sugerencia disparatada de su hermana "Lo dudo mucho Luna, nos lo hubieran avisado ellos mismos ¿no te parece?"

La risa de Luna, aunque muy discreta, no paso por alto a la profesora, volteando al tiempo que ambas rápidamente simulaban atención ante el súbito giro en la mirada de la profesora Lavender "Majestad, ¿Le parece graciosa la cordillera de Donkest?" interrogo la cierva con una mirada inquisitiva a Luna.

"No, por cierto que no, profesora Lavender." Respondió con la correspondiente etiqueta real al tiempo que se esforzaba para suprimir la risa.

"Entiendo…Entonces no le molestara traer un reporte para mañana sobre las regiones cercanas a la cordillera."

La princesa se encogió de hombros "No profesora…" asintió al tiempo que Lavender volteaba para resumir su lección. Celestia miro a su hermanita y discretamente le dijo al oído "No te preocupes, yo te daré una pezuña con ello." Afirmando al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. La pequeña potra color azul oscuro sonrió y agradeció a su hermana, para luego volver a intentar concentrarse en la lección. Sin embargo, las dudas de su hermana le habían vuelto a despertar la curiosidad respecto del misterioso visitante.

"… **Al Señor de la noche lo acosaba la angustia, puesto que la reaparición del Caído había traído consigo preocupación e incertidumbre. Mas el Caído había ocultado su rostro, y no había contado nada acerca de su desaparición, y el misterio asolaba la conciencia del gran rey…."**

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las galerías, de palacio, Oscuris se hallaba pensativo mirando un vitral que simbolizaba la creación del mundo. A pesar de los coloridos vitrales más a lo largo de la galería que representaban varios momentos de la historia de Equestria, su atención solo se centraba en el más grande de todos, como si los otros no existieran. En el centro de la representación se podía ver por un disco de fragmentos de azul profundo, verdes, blancos y marrones que sin dudas simbolizaba al mundo y sus continentes. Alrededor de este mundo naciente volaban los dos grandes alicornios creadores del mundo, formando un círculo mientras se perseguían el uno al otro. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Nocturne y Diurnal habían abandonado este mundo dejándolo bajo su cuidado, pero su padre nunca le dio ninguna noticia sobre lo que había pasado con su hermano. Con el correr de los siglos, había perdido esperanza alguna de obtener noticia alguna… Pero su llegada lo había cambiado todo. Aunque quedaban dudas… ¿Podría haber cambiado desde ese momento? ¿Por qué no había recibido noticia suya en tantos siglos? El desconcierto que le provocaban esas dudas había tomado progresivamente el lugar de la alegría que le había suscitado el rencuentro con su hermano.

"Se nota que paso el tiempo… No recuerdo haber visto nada sobre lo que muestran estos vitrales." menciono una familiar voz que saco de sus pensamientos al monarca de Equestria. "Pero algo si recuerdo: Padre tenia un color azul mas profundo, casi negro." afirmo mientras Oscuris se volteaba para ver a Umbros acercarse mientras el sonido de sus cascos hacia eco en la vacía galería.

"Umbros, pensé que estarías descansando." Contesto Oscuris al tiempo que volteaba nuevamente hacia el vitral, momento en el que Umbros arribaba a su lado "¿no te agradaron tus aposentos?"

"No, están bien… Solo que no me relajo estando quieto por mucho tiempo." Contesto al tiempo que alcanzaba a su hermano, al que miro con una leve sonrisa "ni estoy tan cansado como para hacerlo".

Oscuris solo sonrió ante la respuesta. Si, eso sonaba como algo que diría su hermano. Por un segundo reflexiono en el parecido con sus recuerdos, momentos en que ambos compartían algunas conversaciones… los consejos sobre el modo de encarar sus tareas… sus expectativas sobre el nuevo mundo…. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico, pero pronto la bruma del pasado se volvió a empañar por la duda.

"Dime Umbros… ¿que fue realmente lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué desapareciste desde el día que nuestro padre…?"

"¿…Me pateo del cielo?" Concluyo la pregunta Umbros mirando al vitral "Bueno…como te imaginaras, no fue muy fácil que digamos. No hay muchos lugares en el mundo que reciban a los desterrados."

"¿Entonces a donde fuiste? Prácticamente no supe más de ti desde aquel día. Durante años busque por tierra, aire y mar para poder ayudarte de alguna manera y no hubo rastro tuyo." Inquirió Oscuris mientras volteaba hacia su hermano.

"Y seguramente no me hubieses encontrado, si esos fueron los lugares donde buscaste." Afirmo Umbros mientras que gesticulaba negativamente con la cabeza.

El rey miro extrañado a su hermano, su afirmación carecía de sentido alguno "Si esos fueron los lugares… no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?"

"Ay hermano, hermano…." Volvía a negar con un gesto de resignación, para luego mirarlo de reojo. "Recuerda, no hay muchos lugares que acepten a los desterrados…"

Oscuris volvió a replantearse la respuesta a la pregunta… ¿A que tipo de lugar podía referirse Umbros? Los desterrados…  
Y finalmente la respuesta llego a su mente como si hubiera golpeado un rayo. Jamás se podría haber esperado algo así, y de repente todo parecía mucho mas claro.

"¿Tártaro…?"

"Correcto." Afirmo mientras miraba el vitral. "Que puedo decirte… No tenia mucho para elegir."

"Pero varias veces estuve en el tártaro, y el Juez nunca me dijo nada al respecto… ¿Cómo es posible que no haya…?"

"Nadie lo haría, después de todo, los alicornios no tienen alas como estas." Afirmo al mismo tiempo que abría sus alas por un momento, para que Oscuris pudiera verlas y entender mejor su punto.

"¿Pero entonces como fue que sobreviviste tanto tiempo allí debajo? Yo conozco el Tártaro, y sé que no hay pony que pudiera sobrevivir allí, mucho menos vivir, por mucho tiempo." a lo que luego sobrevino un entrecierre de sus ojos "¿y como fue que pudiste cambiar tu apariencia después de lo que padre te hizo?"

Umbros se rio ante la inquisición de su hermano "Hehehe…. Muy observador hermano…pensé que te habías olvidado de esto." Contesto al tiempo que un tenue brillo verde se formaba alrededor de su rostro y tanto este como su cuerno se metamorfoseaban y volvían a ser tal como Oscuris lo recordaba de aquella noche: Un rostro huesudo y con filosos dientes de carnívoro en la parte delantera de la boca, coronado en la frente por un retorcido cuerno. En ese momento, se volvió hacia su hermano menor, y se dirigió a él en un tono de voz mucho mas grave y siniestro, casi demoniaco "¿Así es como me recordabas?"

Oscuris asintió al tiempo que miraba a Umbros sintiendo una pizca de asombro, pero no dejando que esta se manifestara en su expresión en lo más mínimo, como todo rey digno de su titulo debería hacerlo.  
Acto seguido, el tenue brillo volvía a cubrir el rostro de Umbros, cambiándolo nuevamente en aquel que tenia antes de la transformación. Finalizado esto, Umbros sonrió "Créeme, no es una historia agradable." Le dijo al tiempo que volteaba y comenzaba a retirarse de la galería. Oscuris volteo hacia su hermano y se adelanto unos pasos mirándolo con una expresión seria y decidida "Yo quiero oírla." aseguro solemnemente, lo que hizo que Umbros se detuviera en seco.

"Muy bien, si quieres saberlo, entonces te lo contare…esta noche, cuando tengamos tiempo." le aseguro al tiempo que volvía su cabeza mirando a su hermano menor, para luego volver a voltear. "Bueno…eso es todo, creo que pasare a visitar la biblioteca un momento antes de ir al almuerzo."

"De acuerdo, te veré en el almuerzo hermano." Respondió Oscuris, despidiéndose.  
El rey tenia serias dudas acerca de si su hermano todavía guardaba rencores sobre aquello que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, o si el mismo tiempo había aplacado el ardor de su rencor. La personalidad de su hermano no era ningún misterio para el, pero siempre había tenido su forma particular de encarar las cosas, siéndole imposible saber si realmente decía lo que sus palabras señalaban o si implicaba otra cosa detrás de ellas.  
En este caso, solo podría esperar y tener fe en que su creencia en que el tiempo cura las heridas fuera acertada en este caso.

**"…Y en el banquete de recibimiento finalmente las princesas pudieron conocer a su tío. Y a los ojos de ellas seguía siendo un pony tal y como lo describían las palabras de los reyes..."**

Tras el pequeño incidente con la "tarea extra", la lección transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, así como el resto de la mañana hasta que finalmente llego el momento del almuerzo. Sin embargo, la idea de un modesto almuerzo cotidiano como el que era costumbre con la familia real estaba fuera de cuestión, ni siquiera la comida un poco más festiva en honor a la visita del príncipe Vulcanus. Toda la preparación había puesto agitada a toda la servidumbre del palacio, ya que el improvisto del visitante real había obligado a los cocineros a preparar los platos mas elaborados posibles con el tiempo que tenían a mano, así como a las criadas y mayordomos a hacer los arreglos necesarios para adornar el salón de banquetes para la ocasión. Mientras los unicornios seleccionaban las cintas correspondientes para armar y colgar grandes moños festivos entre las columnas del salón, los pegasos instalaban coloridas guirnaldas en zigzag entre estas, de las cuales colgaban los adornos que iban trayendo los ponies terrestres. Había que dejar el salón lo mas radiante posible para el banquete de bienvenida, tal y como lo había ordenado la reina Alumina.

La preparación del banquete dejo encantadas a las princesas cuando estas entraron por la puerta del salón. Ambas observaron a sus alrededores, apreciando cada uno de los detalles de la decoración que habían arreglado para la ocasión. Incluso los grandes arreglos florales de diversos colores que había sobre la gran mesa en floreros de plata irradiaban una belleza admirable. Luna, sobre todo, estaba encantada con el colorido arreglo: ella solía adorar estos momentos en que el palacio se llenaba de tanto color y belleza, casi como si un arcoíris se hubiera desparramado a lo largo y ancho de todo el salón, llenándolo de brillo y colores. Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que sentía cuando el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja la dejaba tan en evidencia.  
Para cuando las princesas habían llegado, sus padres ya se encontraban sentados lado a lado en la cabecera de la extensa mesa, aguardándolas en sillas de oro con grabados y tallados exquisitos, sobresalientes de las otras numerosas sillas de la mesa, aun siendo estas de caoba tallada y acojinadas con suave terciopelo.  
Las princesas hicieron una correcta reverencia de etiqueta, a lo que sus padres respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza. "Bienvenidas mis pequeñas ponies." Saludo con una cálida sonrisa su madre "sentaos junto a mi."

"Muchas gracias, madre." Volvieron a agradecer las dos al unísono. Ya era costumbre para ellas mantener la debida etiqueta cuando se celebraban visitas, al menos, mientras podían verlas. Luna se apresuró a tomar el lugar junto a su madre, y Celestia tomo el siguiente asiento. Luna siempre estaba mas relajada junto a su madre, después de todo, así que a su hermana no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo darle ese gusto.

"Cuéntennos, ¿como les fue en sus lecciones matutinas?" inquirió su padre una vez que se sentaron. Ya con suficiente privacidad para hablar informalmente.

"Muy bien, hemos aprendido mucho esta mañana." Respondió Celestia con una sonrisa "en especial en Geografía y Música."

"¡Que bueno oír eso! ¡La música es el arte mas hermoso de toda Equestria!" admiro su madre "¿Que instrumentos usaron para practicar Luna?"

"Yo estoy aprendiendo a usar el piano…Pero no me gusta, a veces me confundo las teclas y tengo que empezar de nuevo. A Tia se le da muy bien con el Arpa." Respondió alegremente la potra azul.

"Bueno, es fácil una vez que le tomas costumbre." Afirmo Celestia con un gesto confianza.

"¿En serio, hija? Y dime… ¿les fue así de bien en Geografía también?" retruco su padre a Luna esta vez.

"Pues, si…" respondió Luna al tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo para olvidar su ensayo pendiente para mañana "nos fue bastante bien, ¡sin problemas!"

"Que interesante... Y creo que concuerdo en que las "faltas constantes de atención" sean signo de que todo este sin problemas." Afirmo su padre con un gesto de picardía.

Celestia no pudo evitar quedarse muda por un segundo "¿Como lo…?"

"…supe?" completo Oscuris "Pues es sencillo Tia: la profesora Lavender me reporta de sus progresos a ustedes todo el tiempo. Soy algo así como su "director", así que nada se esconde de mi por mucho."

Luna se encogió un poquito de hombros y miro hacia abajo "Lo siento…."

Oscuris suspiro al ver que Luna se había puesto cabizbaja, después de todo, la potrilla no estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran la atención, por lo que decidió encarar de forma diferente la cuestión "Hija, sabes que la mentira es algo que no se debe decir jamás. Recuerda que uno de los Elementos de la Armonía es la Honestidad. Hay que reconocer siempre las cosas con honestidad, incluso nuestros errores."

"Entiendo padre…" contesto un poquito apagada la pequeña.

"No estés triste, cariño." La conforto su madre "Después de todo, nosotros también aprendimos sobre ello de la misma manera. ¿No es cierto Oscuris?"

"Yo n-Pues claro, claro." Respondió disimuladamente mirando para otro lado. Alumina puso un gesto pícaro y volvió a mirarlo.

"Parece que su padre también necesita una lección sobre la Honestidad." Señaló satisfecha.

Toda la familia luego rio hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por el crujir de la gran puerta que anunciaba la llegada de otro invitado, o mejor dicho, dos: Vulcanus y Umbros entraron juntos por al mismo tiempo. Tanto el antiguo Guardián de las Sombras como el Semental de Fuego caminaron unos pasos e hicieron una reverencia a los reyes, respondida por los monarcas con un asentimiento similar al que habían realizado con anterioridad. A continuación, se dirigieron hacia el lado de Oscuris, lugar donde tomaron asiento.

"Debo confesar que no sospeché que haríais un banquete en mi honor." Afirmo al tiempo que apreciaba los detalles del salón.

"Creo que es solo una pequeña sorpresa para mostrar el regocijo que nos trae vuestro regreso" respondió la reina "¿no es así querido?"

"Así es, mi reina." Respondió tratando de quitarse de la mente el dialogo de hacia un rato "Esperamos que todo sea de vuestro agrado." Respondió con una sonrisa que disimulaba todo el disturbio interno que sentía.

"Ciertamente, me siento honrado de poder compartir un almuerzo con mi familia y poder conocer mejor a mis adorables sobrinas." Afirmo al tiempo que miraba a las dos potras sentadas frente a el "Y como les dije, será un gusto responder a todas las preguntas que tengan sobre mi." Sonrió el invitado.

"Entonces demos comienzo a la celebración. ¡Que marchen los platillos!" ordeno el rey al tiempo que aplaudía con sus cascos y las puertas del salón se abrían. A continuación, una sucesión de carritos empujados por mayordomos y criadas desfilo hacia la mesa, portando grandes bandejas y platones de plata cubiertos con tapas del mismo metal. Una vez en la mesa, las fuentes revelaron toda clase de manjares: estofado de vegetales, ensaladas de todas las variedades y colores, sopas de zapallo con finas especias, pajitas de heno salteadas en salsa de soja, soufflé de hortensias y otras tantas delicias ocuparon su lugar en la mesa. Haciendo uso de sus poderes mágicos, todos las criadas unicornios fueron sirviéndose aquello que mas les apetecía a los comensales mientras la conversación comenzaba a fluir. La comida parecía ayudar a que la ruptura del hielo fuera mucho más fácil.

"Entonces Tío Umbros, ¿Por qué nunca nos habías visitado hasta ahora?" inquirió Luna al tiempo que se servía un poco de soufflé.

"Lamentablemente mis labores reales me lo impidieron hasta el momento." Comento al tiempo que se servía estofado en el plato "Mi hogar requiere mucha atención y eso no me permite salir mucho de casa."

"¿De que reino se trata? Hemos estudiado sobre todos los principados, ducados y condados de todo el mundo y jamás supimos de usted." Pregunto Celestia sin perder mucho la formalidad.

"Mi dominio esta mas allá de los ojos de cualquierpony, Celestia." Replico tranquilamente "Mi reino esta en las profundidades de la tierra. Es un reino del que jamás se oye demasiado."

"¿Un reino bajo tierra?" pregunto Luna "yo pensé que todos los principados que habían estaban regidos por nuestros tíos."

"Exactamente Luna." Agrego Vulcanus, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio "Fueron legados por sus abuelos a nosotros. ¿No habrá querido decir Principado, Lord Umbros?"

"Para nada, Lord Vulcanus" afirmo tranquilamente al tiempo "Mi dominio no me fue legado, sino que era una región salvaje que tuve que "civilizar" por mis propios medios… Podría decirse que hasta soy un enviado del orden en el caos."

"¡Wow! ¿Un reino desconocido? ¿Podremos verlo algún día?" pregunto Luna picada por la curiosidad.

"Hehe… Tal vez querida Luna, eso dependerá de sus padres."

"Tal vez Luna, cuando sean mayores." Respondió rápidamente Oscuris sacándose la idea de la cabeza.

"Lord Umbros" pregunto Celestia "Si es hermano de nuestro padre, eso significa que también es un alicornio, ¿correcto?"

"Así es, Celestia."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué vuestra apariencia es diferente a la nuestra, como sus alas por ejemplo?" inquirió con genuina intriga.

Los reyes permanecieron expectantes de la respuesta, aunque no tanto como Vulcanus, cuyos ojos miraron de reojo y se fijaron en Umbros, el cual acababa de tomar un sorbo de jugo de uva de su copa, y volvía a colocarlo con sus poderes mágicos sobre la mesa.

"Es una buena pregunta. Estas alas son un distintivo, un recordatorio de lo diferente que soy a los demás. Son algo así como una "marca de realeza"."

"¿Pero no te molesta verte diferente a los demás alicornios tío?"

"Para nada pequeña, uno siempre debe estar orgulloso de lo que es. Y nadie debe jamás creerse con la autoridad de hacerte sentir lo contrario." Sonrió el inusual alicornio, gesto que fue devuelto por Luna aunque esta no comprendiera del todo la respuesta de su tío.

"Pero el pueblo no se acostumbra fácil a ver un rostro desconocido en la realeza, Lord Umbros. ¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a eso?" inquirió Vulcanus al tiempo que una de las criadas llenaba su copa con jugo de uvas.

"Lo que sea necesario, Lord Vulcanus." Respondió con una sonrisa que ocultaba cualquier otra cosa "Después de todo, no tengo intenciones volver a perderme en la niebla del tiempo nuevamente. El reino recordara mi nombre tarde o temprano, no os preocupéis." Respondió tranquilamente, mirando de reojo.

Vulcanus estuvo a punto de retrucar de alguna manera, pero la mirada de Alumina acompañada de un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza le dejo en claro el final de la discusión. Resignado, levito su copa para dar un largo trago.

"De todas formas, esta es una ocasión que merece celebrarse. Finalmente toda la familia esta reunida de nuevo después de siglos de separación, ¿no es así querido?" pregunto la reina al tiempo que miraba a su Potro.

"Así es mi reina." Asintió el monarca "Propongo un brindis por Umbros y la reunión de la familia real." Anuncio al tiempo que levantaba la copa, seguido de todos los comensales. "Que esta reunión sea la primera de muchas por venir, ¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" respondieron a coro los presentes, y tras el sorbo inicial de la pareja real, el resto de los presentes los imito.  
El resto del almuerzo transcurrió normalmente, el recién llegado deleito a las pequeñas con algunos cuentos de su reino, con un éxito tal que incluso los reyes sonrieron más de una vez. Incluso Vulcanus se relajo y redujo sus expresiones de suspicacia al mínimo, incluso compartiendo alguna que otra broma en la mesa. Fue un momento familiar en el que parecía que el tiempo que el extraviado miembro de la familia real no se había ido nunca. Aun cuando Celestia no se había aflojado del todo, a Luna parecía encantarle este nuevo tío. Esta curiosidad dejo a Celestia un tanto intrigada…  
Vagando por esos pensamientos, la princesa aprovecho un momento entre sus lecciones de la tarde para ir por uno de los puentes que conectaba al edificio principal con la torre de astronomía del palacio, intentando hacer un poco de tiempo para despejarse. Después de todo, si bien tenia que ir a las lecciones a tiempo, nadie le había ordenado la ruta a seguir… y si ofrecía un bello panorama en el proceso, tampoco era eso una razón para optar por otro. Repentinamente, como respuesta a su meditación, la princesa se encontró con una figura sentada que observaba los jardines de palacio allí en lo bajo que se trataba nada menos de su recién conocido tío. Este volteo, seguramente atento al sonido de los cascos de Celestia.

"Ah, buenas tardes Celestia, ¿Qué haces por aquí querida?" inquirió el gran alicornio al tiempo que se incorporaba.

"Estoy de camino a mis lecciones vespertinas de Idiomas, ¿Qué hay de usted, Milord?" inquirió en respuesta.

"No mucho, solo estaba observando el paisaje desde aquí…Es un palacio muy grande, y tu padre quería atender algunas cuestiones junto a tu madre, así que decidí ver un poco mas del palacio por mi cuenta." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Y por favor, no uses tanta formalidad conmigo. La etiqueta real me hace sentir como un estirado todo el tiempo. Creo que la reputación de la casa real sobrevivirá aun si me dices "tío" o "Umbros"."

"Esta bien, tío." Respondió Celestia con una sonrisa "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que desees."

"Esta bien… ¿Realmente no te incomoda ser diferente al resto? ¿No sientes que eso pueda ser un problema?" pregunto la princesa.

"Para nada. El único problema que puede representar seria que no estuviera conforme con ser yo mismo. ¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Pues… Me da la impresión de que ser diferente hace todo mas difícil, y siempre creí que el orden de las cosas determinaba los deberes u obligaciones de algunpony." Respondió Celestia, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Celestia no pudo evitar pensar en Discord. Sentía que si no hubiera sido una princesa alicornio, seguro seria mucho más sencillo poder tener amigos, y en especial, poder disfrutar del mundo junto a ellos. Pero ello era imposible… Como princesa y como alicornio, ella tenía sus obligaciones, sus deberes y sus reglas, por mucho que las amare u odiase… y por eso envidiaba a Discord, su libertad, su falta de obligaciones y su despreocupación. El destino los había hecho diferentes, y posiblemente por esa razón nunca podrían compartir abiertamente juntos un paseo, o un día de campo, o lo que fuere.

"Por supuesto que no, eso es un error." Contesto el alicornio negro "Tu nacimiento no define lo que eres, sino tu y tus decisiones. Lo que tu quieres y lo que tendrás, lo va a definir tu forma de encarar esas situaciones."

"Entonces… ¿Yo puedo ser una princesa diferente si lo deseo?" pregunto esperanzada

"Jovencita, tu serás lo que tu quieras ser, siempre y cuando guardes esa determinación aquí." indico Umbros al tiempo de que con una de sus patas delanteras daba un suave toquecito en su cabeza.

"Entiendo… ¡Gracias tío Umbros!" agradeció Celestia con una amplia sonrisa.

"No hay de que, querida." Respondió sonriente su tío, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la dirección de donde había venido Celestia. "Ahora ve, no quieres llegar tarde a tu lección por mi culpa."

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Me olvide!" se asusto la princesa "Me voy entonces, ¡nos vemos tío Umbros!" saludo apresuradamente la princesa, mientras su tío sonreía y la despedía ondeando su pata delantera. Sin embargo, la princesa no noto que esa sonrisa muto en una expresión totalmente diferente en cuanto desapareció de la vista de su tío.

Tiempo más tarde, ya habiendo anochecido, Celestia se dirigió al solar real, donde sabía que siempre podía encontrar a su padre y su madre en un momento de relajación luego del ajetreado día de deberes reales. Deberes que concluían con el despliegue del manto nocturno en el cielo por parte de su padre. Al arribar a la entrada, los guardias saludaron y abrieron la puerta de acceso, dado a que efectivamente los reyes no se hallaban en compañía de ninguno de sus dos tíos. Tanto Oscuris como Alumina sonrieron ante la espontanea visita.

"¡Tia! Que agradable sorpresa, ¡bienvenida!" saludo su madre con alegría.

"Buenas noches madre, Buenas noches padre" devolvió el saludo la princesa con una sonrisa similar. "Perdónenme por interrumpirlos."

"Oh, para nada cariño, ¿que ocurre?" le pregunto el rey.

"Bueno…Quería hablarles sobre algo." Celestia interrumpió un segundo lo que iba a decir para dar un respiro profundo y resumir su comentario "Padre, madre, necesito tener amigos. Amigos de verdad."

Los monarcas se miraron entre si, pero al voltear nuevamente hacia su hija, la primera en hablar fue Alumina "¿A que te refieres, cariño?"

"Lo que quiero decir, es que necesito a alguien con quien poder pasar el tiempo, alguien que me ayude a conocer mejor el mundo." Respondió Celestia.

"Pero mi pequeña, para eso es que les dimos los mejores tutores en todo el reino a ti y a tu hermana." Replico su padre.

"Lo se, y estoy agradecida por eso padre." Asintió con un ligero suspiro "Pero hay cosas que no se pueden aprender simplemente en los libros."

"¿Aun después de todos estos años aprendiendo sobre tantas cosas?" volvió a inquirir su madre.

"Luna y yo hemos estado estudiando durante años sobre muchas cosas, pero aun así todavía hay otras que no entiendo y que quiero conocer. Para eso necesito alguien con quien hablar además de mi hermanita y ustedes, alguien con quien compartir experiencias y conocimiento que me ayuden a entender mejor lo que me rodea."

Oscuris dio un suspiro "Mi pequeña pony, tu sabes que eres una princesa de Equestria. Eres uno de los tesoros más valiosos del reino y como tal, tienes que estar protegida en todo momento. El mundo esta repleto de cosas peligrosas y no queremos que te arriesgues innecesariamente."

"Pero jamás podre conocer realmente el reino si no me dan la oportunidad de verlo con mis propios ojos y a todopony que vive en el, no solamente a los oficiales y mi familia en las visitas reales. Además, si tengo un amigo de confianza, tendré a alguien que podrá asegurarse de que no me pase nada cuando visite algún lugar fuera del itinerario."

"Para eso esta la guardia real, mi potrilla." Afirmo su padre.

"Pero la guardia real solo me protege, no conversa o guía a las princesas sin una orden de por medio." Respondió con un gesto de desanimo. "Necesito alguien con quien poder charlar y que sepa mostrarme lugares de nuevos otra forma que no sea la del protocolo real." Tras esto la princesa puso mirada suplicante "por eso, ¿aceptarían conocer a un amigo mio si se los presentase? ¿Por favor?"

Oscuris contemplo dubitativo a su hija al igual que Alumina. El deseo de la joven no era nada extraño y algunas de sus razones hacían justicia a su causa, pero considerar los riesgos que pesaban del otro lado de la balanza insistían en llevar al monarca a su postura inicial "Celestia, tal vez…"

"¿Por favoooor?" insistió Celestia haciendo gala de la mirada mas enternecedora que tenia en su arsenal al tiempo que se acercaba mas a su padre.

El rey se sintió de alguna forma arrinconado, por lo que miro a la reina. Sin embargo, la respuesta de la reina fue una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento. Oscuris suspiro resignado, pero luego volteo hacia su hija nuevamente y le sonrió "Esta bien, esta bien" consintió resignado pero contento "Si conoces a algún amigo potencial, puedes presentárnoslo."

"¡¿De verdad? ¿Lo aceptarían aun cuando fuera diferente?" pregunto mas esperanzada.

"Por supuesto mi pequeña pony" Le confirmo su madre al tiempo que se acercaba a ella "Estaremos encantados de conocerlo."

"Pero nada de trucos: primero nos lo presentas, y después veremos si es apto para ser tu amigo. ¿Esta claro?"

La alegría de la princesa fue inmensa. Todos los nervios y las dudas que la asediaban se habían evaporado y en su lugar solo había una felicidad desbordante que opacaba incluso a la última advertencia que le había dado su padre, prácticamente ignorada.  
"¡Oh Gracias! ¡Gracias mama! ¡Gracias papa! ¡Los amo!" exclamo olvidando toda formalidad al tiempo que abrazaba a sus padres inundada de una indescriptible dicha. Al tiempo que ambos abrazaban a su hija, se miraron sonrientes y satisfechos por como había resultado todo. Tras unos momentos, los tres partieron el abrazo. Agradecida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Celestia dejo el solar despidiéndose de sus padres. Tanto Alumina como Oscuris la despidieron con una sonrisa.  
Sin perder el tiempo, la princesa se dirigió a toda velocidad a los jardines de palacio. La emoción por la noticia era inmensa y no había tiempo que perder, porque había alguien que seguro recibiría la buena una nueva con una alegría similar a la suya. Ni bien se había adentrado un poco en los jardines de palacio, comenzó a buscar.

"¡Discord! Discord, ¡¿estas aquí?" llamo Celestia apresurada, al tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente a la glorieta "Discord, ¡necesito decirte algo importante!".

Sin embargo no había respuesta. Celestia pudo observar que su amigo no se encontraba en la glorieta, así que decidió buscarlo en la arboleda cercana al laberinto. En cierta forma, el hecho de que Discord era bastante elusivo se había lo volvía un tanto irritante a veces, porque nunca era fácil encontrarlo aun en casos donde era urgente verlo cuanto antes.  
La princesa frunció el ceño "¡Por los dioses! ¿Dónde se metió?" inquirió mientras pisoteaba el pasto con sus cascos, evidentemente ansiosa.  
Sin embargo, la alicornio aflojo el ceño en cuanto avisto una cola de serpiente que colgaba de un sauce, distinguiéndose de las hojas por su color.

"¡DISCORD!" vocifero la princesa "¡Despierta!"

El draconequus despertó sobresaltado al grito de su llamado, tal fue su sorpresa que olvido acerca de la rama sobre la cual se hallaba recostado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.  
Tras unos segundos de dolor, Discord se incorporo lentamente. "Oye, ¿que no te enseñaron a ser un poco mas gentil cuando despiertas a algunpony durmiendo una siesta? ¡Cielos!" reprocho mientras se frotaba la cabeza, un poco adolorido por el golpe. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Escucha, ¡tengo grandes noticias!" le anuncio con una gran sonrisa "Acabo de hablar con mis padres, ¡y ya no tengo que preocuparme por que nos encuentren!"

Discord abrió sus ojos repentinamente como si de dos platos se tratare "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso nos vieron? Porque puedo decirles que soy el jardinero suplente…"

La princesa rio brevemente con el comentario de su sobresaltado amigo "¡Hehe! ¡No, tonto!" le respondió al tiempo que volvía a su sonrisa anterior "Les he dicho que quiero tener amigos que puedan estar conmigo cuando queramos, y… ¡me han dicho que si!"

Discord quedo perplejo, pero pudo recobrarse luego de unos segundos manifestando eso con una sonrisa "¿Eso significa que no tenemos que escondernos mas?"

"¡Así es! ¿No te da gusto?" le retruco la princesa

"¿Darme gusto? ¡Tia! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Ahora podremos hacer de todo! ¡Por fin podremos pasear más allá de los muros de palacio y ver todos esos lugares que te mencione! Espera a que veas La Gran Muralla de Ib'xian o las Luces Celestes del Paso Blanco… ¡Me cuesta decidir por donde empezar!" afirmo emocionado el draconequus al tiempo que numerosas ideas cruzaban por su mente.

"¡Aguarda! Recuerda Discord: acaban de darme el permiso para tener amigos abiertamente… Todavía tengo que cumplir con todos mis deberes reales, y además, antes tengo que presentarte a mis padres, todavía no saben nada sobre tí." Lo calmo Celestia mientras daba un par de pasos acercándose un poco más.

"Ah… Es cierto, me deje llevar." Sonrió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada, obviamente algo avergonzado por su reacción espontanea "¿Y que tienes en mente?"

"Pienso que seria bueno presentarte mañana. Después de todo, lo mas importante es que sepan quien eres, así podremos movernos con libertad por el palacio. Además, estoy ansiosa de que conozcas a mi hermanita Luna." Le sugirió con una sonrisa "¿Te parece bien?"

Discord pensó por dos segundos, considerando la sugerencia. "Por supuesto Tia." Le confirmo finalmente con una sonrisa "¿Donde nos encontraremos?"

"Nos veremos en el jardín, como siempre. Estaré aquí apenas me sea posible y traeré conmigo a mis padres. Por favor, prométeme que controlaras tus impulsos caóticos al máximo." Le rogo.

"Tia…"

"¡Promételo!" insistió nuevamente la alicornio con una mirada suplicante.

Discord suspiro resignado… No había forma de negársele a Celestia cuando ponía esa mirada. Después de todo, todas las bromas o artimañas de su arsenal se hacían humo cuando se trataba de un sincero pedido de la princesa, con sus grandes ojos lila mirándolo, ojos que parecían adquirir un brillo distinto cuando reflejaban la luz de la luna ya alta en el cielo. Así que no solo se trataba de una oportunidad única para poder finalmente ser amigos abiertamente nada mas… sino de un deseo de Tia.

"Esta bien… Lo prometo." Le confirmo con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" sonrió Celestia feliz por la confirmación de su deseo. Sin pensarlo, se aproximó súbitamente a Discord y lo abrazo. El draconequus fue tomado por sorpresa lo que resulto en una mezcla de reacciones conformada por un gran sonroje por un lado y la perplejidad reflejada en su rostro por el otro. No le tomo mucho sobreponerse a eso y devolverle el abrazo, más allá de las sensaciones confusas que lo asediaban.  
Ambos estaban absortos en la alegría del momento. Mientras que Celestia celebraba el nacimiento de una princesa diferente a aquella obediente prisionera en su jaula de oro junto al draconequus que la había ayudado a soportar sus días en esa invisible prisión, Discord celebraba junto a la princesa que lo había aceptado como él era, sin juzgarlo por su apariencia sino por lo que él era, a diferencia de un mundo que no le había dado ni una oportunidad para saber lo que era una amistad.  
Tan inmersos en su felicidad se encontraban, que ninguno de ellos había notado que desde las alturas, una figura los estaba observando ataviada en la oscuridad del puente que la princesa había atravesado esa misma tarde. La misteriosa silueta volteo sobre si misma y abrió sus alas para luego despegar y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

"…**Y bajo el influjo de las palabras del Caído, la princesa tomo una nueva resolución, inconsciente de que las fuerzas del Caos se movían bajo los cascos de la casa real, tiñendo silenciosamente todo en sus designios malévolos…**"


	4. Genesis: Pergamino Tercero, Parte 2da

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Mis disculpas por la demora a todos los fieles seguidores de la historia, pero este fue un capitulo particularmente complicado, que requirió mas de un par de evaluaciones antes de poder ser publicado. Mis agradecimientos especiales a mi terroncito de azucar y "beta reader" **Liru Tenshii**, asistiendome con el control de calidad como mi ayudante numero 1, y a **Rainbow Thrash** por aportar interesantes sugerencias que de seguro tendre en cuenta a futuro.  
Quisiera contarles que a partir del proximo capitulo saldra a la luz el segundo libro del Evangelio: Cisma. Quisiera avisarles a mis estimados lectores que ahora entro en una epoca de examenes en la universidad, por lo cual el nuevo capitulo puede tardar un poco en salir. De todas maneras, les recuerdo que este nuevo libro traerá numerosas sorpresas y, por supuesto, me gustaria saber sus opiniones y sugerencias para tenerlas en cuenta.  
Asimismo, quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para anunciar que estoy a la busqueda de un par mas de "beta readers", asi que quienes deseen darme una mano con ello, pueden contactarme via PM. =)  
Asi que como siempre, si les gustó el capitulo, si tienen alguna critica, felicitación o sugerencias que quieran compartir, les pido como siempre que dejen una review del capitulo. ¡Nos vemos en el proximo episodio!

* * *

Celestia había despertado esa mañana con mucho entusiasmo, tan difícil era para ella disimularlo que cualquiera que la viese difícilmente podría distinguir si el sol que su madre había guiado hacia el cielo este día era mas o menos radiante que el rostro de la joven princesa. Se había debatido toda la noche sobre como o en que momento seria mejor presentar a su primer amigo frente a sus padres, cuestión que la había hecho dar tantas vueltas en su cama que únicamente pudo dormirse apenas un par de horas después de haberse acostado. Sin embargo, seguía firme en la resolución que había tomado: presentarlo cuanto antes. Tal vez seria el impulso o la ansiedad, pero tenia el presentimiento de que si dejaba que la situación se asiente, toda esa nueva energía que había descubierto en si se iría desvaneciendo… Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.  
Con su firme convicción, cruzo las puertas del salón de banquetes para desayunar con la familia. Aunque allí se hallaban Luna y sus padres, no había rastro de alguno de sus tíos, lo cual la sorprendió: normalmente los desayunos siempre se compartían cuando había visitas en el palacio. Luna vio llegar a su hermana y agito su pata alegremente.

"¡Buen día Tia! ¡Ven, siéntate conmigo!" le insistió.

"¡Buen día Luna! ¡Buenos días padre! ¡Buenos días madre!" saludo su hermana alegremente mientras tomaba asiento entre su hermana y su madre.

"Buenos días querida Tia, ¿dormiste bien?" inquirió su madre con una sonrisa.

"Si madre." Respondió "¿Qué tal descansaron ustedes?"

"Tan bien como podría esperarse, ¿no es cierto cariño?" afirmo la reina al tiempo que miraba al rey, el cual acababa de darle un sorbo a su copa de jugo de naranja.

"Ah…Si, por supuesto querida, por supuesto." Aseguro con una ligera sonrisa.

Luna observo a la entrada, aparentemente esperando que algo ocurriese "¿El tío Umbros no se unirá a nosotros para el desayuno?" pregunto Luna al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a su padre.

"Me temo que tu tío no se nos unirá." Contesto el rey "Pero no te preocupes mi pequeña, de seguro lo podrás ver mas tarde."

"Oh… Esta bien." Dijo la pequeña potra sin mucho ánimo.

Celestia había notado que había algo particular en ese desayuno, pero el entusiasmo que la inundaba tenia sus sentidos y su mente empañados por la felicidad y la expectativa. Ese entusiasmo permaneció durante todo el desayuno junto a su familia. Sin embargo, el único que había preguntado a Celestia el porqué de su aparente ansiedad había sido su tío Umbros, aunque la princesa se había reservado las verdaderas razones. Cuando finalmente había terminado, Celestia vio a su padre al tiempo que transitaba los corredores de palacio para continuar con sus deberes reales.

"¡Padre! ¡Por favor, espera!" exclamo en voz alta "hay algo de que quisiera preguntarte…"

"Tia…Los deberes reales en la corte esperan y sabes que no tengo tiempo para conversar ahora..." le contesto al tiempo que mantenía el paso.

"¡Pero será solo por un momento! ¡Por favor!" le imploro la princesa.

El rey de Equestria dio un ligero suspiro y detuvo su marcha, volteando para ver a la princesa "Esta bien mi pequeña pony. Dime, ¿que es lo que deseas?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos ayer sobre mi posibilidad de tener amigos?"

"Ajha, lo recuerdo bien… ¿Qué hay con ello?" volvió a inquirir Oscuris.

"Bueno, quisiera preguntarte…." La princesa cerró los ojos e inspiro profundamente "¿Conocerías a mi amigo si te lo presento hoy?"

"¿Un amigo…? Celestia… ¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para….?"

"¿Ayer me pediste que te lo presentara, no es así Padre?" le interrumpió la princesa con insistencia "Por eso, quiero presentártelo y que lo conozcas. ¿Lo harías por mi?"

Oscuris observó a su pequeña potra, cuyos ojos brillaban llenos de expectativa en una respuesta favorable. No hacia falta meditarlo mucho…después de todo, había sido su condición, y mas allá de todo Celestia estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad queriendo presentarle a este nuevo amigo suyo "Esta bien… búscame después de que termines con tus lecciones matutinas y podrás presentármelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

La alegría de la joven potra blanca se mostro con una gran sonrisa de punta a punta. Esta no pudo evitar abalanzarse en un abrazo a su padre "¡Genial! ¡Gracias padre!"

El rey se sorprendió, pero recibió la muestra de afecto efusiva con alegría. Sin embargo, no tardo en romper el abrazo "No hay de que mi pequeña. Ahora ve, no llegues tarde a tus lecciones."

"¡Por supuesto que no padre! ¡Nos vemos!" se despidió la princesa al tiempo que galopaba por el corredor con una dicha y ansiedad que la desbordaba. El monarca observo a su hija por unos segundos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego volteo y resumió su marcha hacia la sala del trono, preparándose para una jornada de audiencias que, esperaba, no fuese demasiado larga.

No paso mucho tiempo para que todo el palacio resumiese sus actividades cotidianas, las princesas estaban en sus lecciones, los reyes atendiendo audiencias en la corte… Todo amanecía con la apacible tranquilidad de un día mas en el pacifico reino de Equestria. El sol de la mañana bañaba en sus cálidos rayos las verdes extensiones del jardín de palacio. Tanto los árboles, el césped, las flores e incluso el laberinto de arbustos resplandecían llenos de vida, tanto como las aves y los pequeños animales que iban y venían llenos de energías por el comienzo de un nuevo día. La orquesta de colores matutina provista por estos visitantes siempre era un deleite para los ojos. Sin embargo uno de los "visitantes" de este jardín no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, razón por la que su visita usual había sido mucho mas temprana ese día. El draconequus estaba reflexionando un poco acerca de las posibilidades que este nuevo día le traía mientras estaba sentado al pie de la estatua de un unicornio con una bandera en sus manos, sobre su pedestal… Normalmente circulaba por las afueras de la ciudad haciendo alguna que otra travesura como premio a los ponies madrugadores que se despertaban con el alba. Después de todo, nada mejor que una buena risa para comenzar el día…. Al menos la suya propia.  
Sin embargo ese día había desistido de toda posible travesura. Después de todo, Celestia le había pedido que mantuviera la discreción al máximo y por mucho que le desagradaba tener que restringirse, si era el precio que pagar por poder estar con Celestia sin tanto secreto, era un buen trato… Solo podía esperar a que Celestia apareciera con su padre y dar la mejor impresión posible cuando ello ocurriese. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había percatado que en el jardín había otro visitante mas.

"Es un curioso asiento para contemplar el cielo."

Discord se alarmo y rápidamente se bajo del pedestal, volviendo a ver el origen de la observación. Los guardias rara vez se paseaban por los jardines de palacio, mucho menos a esta hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que aquel que había hablado anteriormente no era ningún guardia de palacio, sino un gran alicornio negro con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, profundos ojos amarillos y crines que flameaban llameando de un color negro y violeta. Llamaba la atención lo diferente que era este alicornio de Tia.

"Tranquilo muchacho, no vengo a echarte la guardia encima." Lo apaciguo el recién llegado "¿Te molesta si te hago compañía un rato?"

"Eh…Esta…bien." Respondió Discord confundido, sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras este se acercaba… Este pony no había reaccionado como lo hicieron casi todos los que había conocido antes. Nada de gritos, nada de miradas atemorizadas, nada de "_¡Retrocede monstruo!_" o "_¡¿Qué rayos eres?!_".  
El alicornio avanzo hasta que se puso a la par del visitante, sin distraer la mirada de los verdes alrededores llenos de vida y color, fuera este de una bella flor o un grácil pajarillo de plumas largas. "Uno jamás se puede cansar de estos jardines, ¿no?"

Discord permaneció alerta aun cuando el alicornio permanecía contemplando un ave del paraíso posada en la rama de un fresno. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Umbros, soy el hermano mayor del rey. ¿Y tu eres…?" inquirió cortésmente.

Discord se quedo atónito… ¿el hermano del rey? ¿Que hacia el hermano del rey en los jardines de palacio a esa hora? "Es muy descortés no presentarte a alguien que acaba de darte el nombre." Le aseguro el alicornio con una sonrisa, sacando forzosamente a Discord de sus pensamientos.

"Uh… Mi nombre es Discord, soy…" En ese momento, se detuvo en seco…. ¿Como debería presentarse? No podía decir que era un amigo de Celestia, o la metería en problemas…. Tampoco podía decir que era un draconequus… La sola mención alcanzaba para que todopony a su alrededor fuera presa del pánico…

"…Un draconequus, ¿cierto?"

Discord se quedo atónito "¿Como lo supo?" inquirió sin poder creer lo que este alicornio le había dicho.

"Créeme, se eso y mas." Le aseguro con un gesto de autosuficiencia "Después de todo, compartimos algo en común: Ambos somos los únicos de nuestra clase."

Al tiempo que el equino contemplaba el paisaje, el draconequus lo observaba un tanto desorientado hasta que finalmente, se dispuso también a observar el paisaje matutino de los jardines de palacio, tan llenos de vida como todos los días que venia de visita.

"¿A que se refiere que somos los únicos de nuestra clase?" pregunto confundido Discord.

"Eres el ultimo de tu especie, chico. Los draconequus se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los dioses."

Discord se quedo congelado…Cierto, sabia que jamás había visto otros como el, pero nunca había perdido la fe en que en algún rincón de Equestria todavía quedaría algún otro draconequus con el que se encontraría tarde o temprano. Y ahora, este equino acababa de destrozar esa esperanza en mil pedazos.

"Escucha Discord, sé que es duro, pero no es el fin del mundo... Todavía estas aquí ¿no es cierto?" inquirió Umbros. "si estas vivo, entonces todavía tienes bastante que hacer, ¿no te parece?"

Discord reflexiono unos momentos ante las palabras del pony. Si bien pudiera ser cierto que era el único draconequus del que hubiera sabido, siempre había estado solo y se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir por su cuenta, algo que no cambiaria aun si en algún futuro encontrase alguien mas como el. Si las palabras de este algunpony que acababa de conocer eran ciertas, había algo que sabía muy bien, y era que había razones por que vivir: como las risas y los momentos de caos que orquestaba o su libertad. Pero mas allá de estas había otra…. una muy especial.

"Cierto…" concedió el joven casi convencido, pero no sin volver sobre la conversación y preguntarse sobre este pony "Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?" pregunto sospechoso.

"Te lo dije, tenemos cosas en común, y por eso creo que podemos disfrutar de una simple conversación, ¿no es así?" afirmo solemnemente el alicornio "En cuanto a mi, estos jardines son famosos por su belleza…Y veo que no hacen desmerito de su reputación." Afirmo serenamente "¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces tu aquí?"

"Yo…" Discord pensó por un segundo si seria sabio decirle la verdad a este pony "…soy un oficial de intercambio en la academia real, tengo cierta afición por los jardines y…"

"Muchacho" interrumpió Umbros "si quieres empezar con el pie derecho, te sugiero que seas sincero con tus respuestas. Sé que un draconequus no podría estar parado delante mio por una razón tan absurda. ¿Estas esperando algo?"

Discord se dio cuenta que este no era un equino con el que era inteligente intentar simples engaños. Tal vez si se congraciaba con el, le reportaría algún beneficio a futuro "A alguien... La princesa Celestia."

"¿La princesa? No puede ser…. ¿Es en serio?" interrogo Umbros con una sonrisa escéptica.

A Discord no le hizo nada de gracia ese comentario "¿Perdón? ¿Le ve algo de raro?"

"No, me parece sorprendente. ¿Tu conoces a la princesa?"

Discord silencio ante tal pregunta. Podía decirle la verdad o no, pero ello implicaría arriesgar todo lo que Tia había conseguido hasta ahora. Y la ultima respuesta que había recibido de este extraño no le inspiraba demasiada confianza como para ser honesto con el, por lo que decidió optar por una "verdad a medias".

"Si, yo… La conozco." Afirmo Discord.

"Pues es una suerte...Seria una pena que te viera cualquier otro miembro de la familia real. Después de todo, no seria nada agradable si el rey o la reina te descubriesen."

El draconequus quedo desconcertado por semejante afirmación "¿Por qué lo dice?"

El equino lo miro de reojo, con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción "Cierto, imagino que no debes saber sobre el pasado de los draconequus…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" Pregunto Discord confundido.

"Todo" Respondió Umbros al tiempo que volteaba "Los draconequus eran hijos del Caos. Nacidos de la fusión de muchos seres diferentes, el Caos se vanagloriaba que sus creaciones eran sumamente superiores a las creaciones de los dioses. Los draconequus lucharon contra los dioses en la Guerra de la Creación y cuando el Caos fue derrotado, los dioses persiguieron a los draconequus hasta que los exterminaron… O al menos eso creyeron." Menciono al tiempo que lo miraba.

Discord intento digerir la historia al tiempo que se debatía por armar una relación entre esa historia y el "¿Pero y eso que importa? No tiene nada que ver conmigo y Celestia."

"Es sencillo Discord. Los reyes de Equestria son los hijos de esos mismos dioses, formados en la idea de que el Caos y la Oscuridad son la manifestación de la maldad en este mundo. ¿Crees que alguno de ellos permitiría que su preciosa hija se relacionara con una amenaza como tu?" le pregunto levantando una ceja.

"¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Una amenaza? ¡Celestia es mi amiga y nunca le haría daño!" espetó Discord irritado por la pregunta que le habían hecho.

Umbros recibió esta respuesta satisfecho, pero mantuvo inmutable su gesto "Tranquilízate muchacho, yo te creo, y percibo que tus intenciones son honestas, pero ese no es el punto… La cuestión es que tú no eres simplemente "un amigo de Celestia". Tú eres diferente. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo bueno que seas… No te aceptaran."

Discord no quería oír esas mentiras… Este sujeto no se había conformado con devastar sus esperanzas en su ser, sino también en su futuro "¡Eso es mentira! ¡El rey le prometió a Celestia que si ella le presentaba a su amigo, él lo aceptaría! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo!"

"Ella es una inocente potrilla que como tu, que nada sabe sobre las guerras de los dioses… Pero yo me crie con Oscuris, y puedo asegurarte que idolatraba a nuestro padre… Y sé que no lo dudara dos veces en seguir el mismo curso de acción que él tomó milenios atrás." Le aseguro Umbros.

"No… ¡No no no NOOO!" negó enfurecido el joven, apretando los puños con fuerza "¡Escúcheme bien Lord Umbros! Yo confío en Celestia… Tengo fe en que si su padre le prometió algo, confiara en su criterio y en nuestra amistad. ¡No permitiremos que el odio y los conflictos de su pasado nos separen!"

_Amistad… Me imagino… _Pensó para sus adentros el equino ante la efusiva reacción del joven. Sin embargo, pudo percibir que dentro de este, una cantidad de energía negativa comenzaba a concentrarse, no pasarían breves momentos para que se proyectara hacia el exterior "¡Tranquilízate Discord! Si permites que tu ira explote, te descubrirán ahora y tu problema serán los guardias y no el rey, y créeme que a ellos no les importará si dices ser o no amigo de la princesa." Advirtió Umbros, advertencia que Discord oyó y tras lo que, momentos después, permitió que su ira se disipara levemente, aflojando la tensión de sus garras. "Yo estoy de tu lado. Puedo ver que tus sentimientos son honestos, y francamente espero que Oscuris tenga el juicio para ver lo mismo."

"¿Entonces…no va a…?"

"Por supuesto que no. Yo no juzgo a las personas por su apariencia, sino por sus hechos. Eres único Discord, y tienes un gran potencial. Son cualidades que me agradan en cualquierpony." Le sonrió, al tiempo que se volteaba y comenzaba a dar a caminar hacia el palacio, no sin antes detenerse por un segundo y mirar al draconequus con una sonrisa "Les deseo mucha suerte hoy a ti y a Celestia."

Discord se había quedado parado, mirando desconcertado al equino que dejaba el lugar, al tiempo que la ira almacenada tan repentinamente dentro suyo de iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. ¿Realmente este alicornio estaba en lo correcto? ¿Podrían ese pasado pesar tanto como para que los apartaran a él y a Celestia para siempre? ¿Lo juzgarían sin siquiera conocerlo, como habían hecho tantos otros antes?  
No…. No podía pensar eso. Tia había conseguido que reconocieran su amistad, habían pasado tanto tiempo deseando poder pasear y vagar libremente por palacio sin tener que esconderse de los demás y ahora solo estaban a un paso de conseguir ese anhelo que atesoraban desde hace tanto tiempo. No podía dejar que este balde de agua helada congelara su determinación y su espíritu. Después de todo, ella había sido la primera en ahorrarse sus prejuicios, la primera que lo había llamado "su amigo" y la primera que se había reído con su excéntrico sentido del humor. Le había enseñado que hacer reír a otros era mucho más satisfactorio que reírse solo de una broma.  
Discord pensó en las risas…. Las risas de alegría que podía darle a los demás, todo lo que podía lograr si lograban cruzar juntos este gran primer obstáculo. Después de todo, el mundo siempre estaba mejor con una risa de por medio, y estaba seguro que así como ella se había reído con el, lograría instalar la misma sonrisa en toda su familia. Discord cerró los ojos y, con una mezcla de ansiedad y expectativas, volvió al pedestal de la estatua para sentarse y poder reflexionar un poco más.

"**Y así las horas fueron pasando lentamente, en un día en el que la suerte de muchos se apostaba en los azares del destino…**"

Para Celestia, las horas se habían vuelto eternas. Las lecciones matutinas habían sido extremadamente largas, mas de lo normal. La clase Historia había sido interminable, haciendo parecer que la consolidación de Equestria había tomado siglos y no algunos años como el profesor lo había descrito. Lo mismo podía decirse de Herbología: la estructura y los nombres científicos de las especies de vegetación del bosque Everfree no habían sido nada placenteras de clasificar y recopilar. Por un momento, la princesa pensó que estaba escribiendo una enciclopedia más allá de la enciclopedia que usaba de referencia. Cuando finalmente estaba por quebrar su conjuro mágico para soltar la pluma ante una inminente jaqueca, el profesor Willow finalizó las lecciones el día. Era un pony de avanzada edad, pero parecía saber todo sobre cada planta que existía en el mundo… Si tan solo lograse hacerlo interesante para el que lo escuchase…  
Finalmente habían terminado las clases matutinas y el almuerzo. Había un rato para descansar antes de las lecciones vespertinas y eso significaba había un lapso de tiempo paralelo al de sus padres, en el cual finalmente podía llevar a su padre a conocer a Discord. A medida que la princesa transitaba el pasillo, su ansiedad y excitación crecían con cada paso que sus cascos daban en los pisos de mármol.  
Sin embargo, el trance se vio interrumpido por el ruido de los cascos de un pony apresurado que venia del mismo lugar que Celestia. "¡Tia! ¡Tia! ¡Espera!" le urgió una voz muy familiar. La princesa volteó para encontrarse con quien la llamaba, encontrándose con su hermana menor, quien se detuvo en seco una vez que estuvo frente a la princesa mayor.

"Tia, ¿a donde vas?" inquirió la pequeña Luna.

"¡Luna! Esto… Estoy algo apresurada, ¿pasa algo?"

"Tenemos lecciones de geografía esta tarde." Le recordó "Me dijiste que me ayudarías con el informe que tenia que presentar."

Celestia recordó el compromiso que había asumido con su hermana menor y no pudo evitar sentirse conflictuada entre sus ansias y su deber. De seguro Discord ya estaba esperándola listo para presentarse con su padre, aguardando lo mismo que ella… y por otro lado, su hermana la necesitaba, y no podía fallarle después de que había asumido la responsabilidad de ayudarla.

"Luna, escucha… ¿no crees que tal vez podamos hacerlo mas tarde? Es que hay algo que…."

"¡Por favor!" la interrumpió la potra de pelaje azul con una mirada suplicante "Sabes que no me gusta nada geografía….será una pesadilla hacer este informe sola."

Celestia suspiro resignada. No podía abandonarla en esa situación. "Esta bien Luna. Vamos a hacer el informe, ¿si?" sugirió con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias Tia!" agradeció alegremente la pequeña, tras lo que ambas luego procedieron a volver por el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

"**… Y bajo ominosas miradas los hados comenzaban a agitar los hilos del destino, atando las extremidades de las tristes marionetas manejadas por la impiadosa fortuna…**"

Ya entrada la tarde, en los jardines de palacio, un intranquilo Discord se hallaba sentado en el banco de la glorieta con la mirada perdida y la cola agitándose en un vaivén constante, simple evidencia de la ansiedad, los nervios y la intranquilidad que invadían su ser. Celestia se estaba tardando demasiado y el correr del tiempo no ayudaba a disipar los fantasmas que lo acechaban desde la charla que había tenido con Lord Umbros…. ¿Se había equivocado al confiar tanto en la palabra del rey? ¿Era realmente posible que se hubiera enterado que era un draconequus y le había prohibido a Celestia verlo? Cada ida y vuelta de su cola era como un cuentagotas que medía el desasosiego que sentía el draconequus.

Repentinamente, el momento se tenso cuando Discord pudo escuchar el ruido de unos cascos acercándose. Sabía que Celestia no lo abandonaría, sabia que su padre no le faltaría a su palabra. Rápidamente, se incorporo y se quedo parado en la entrada de la glorieta, aguardando impaciente la proximidad de aquellos pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, indicando una mayor proximidad. Finalmente, el origen de estos se dio a conocer una vez que apareció por la vuelta de la colina frente a la glorieta, aunque no se trataba de Celestia, sino únicamente de un alicornio que Discord había visto desde la lejanía, como el resto de la plebe: el padre de su querida amiga, el rey Oscuris de Equestria.

"¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y que haces aquí?" inquirió el monarca con una expresión igual de severa que el tono de su voz.

"Umm…" Discord se vio un poco intimidado por la súbita pregunta del alicornio, pero no tardo en recobrarse de ello "Mi nombre es Discord majestad. Soy un amigo de la princesa Celestia…"

"¿amiga de un draconequus?" interrumpió el rey "Eso es imposible. Tu eres una abominación nacida del caos, mi hija no se asociaría jamás con una criatura como tu."

"Su alteza… Permítame explicarle, es cierto que somos diferentes, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el pasado de mi especie. Valoro mucho mi amistad con Ce—la princesa, y estoy aquí porque ella me dijo que si me presentaba ante usted, no habría problema en que…"

"Celestia no me dijo nada respecto a que clase de amigo era el suyo." Irrumpió nuevamente Oscuris "De haber sabido antes de quien se trataba, ni siquiera lo había considerado. Es una suerte que decidiera pasar a verificar antes de que ella me trajiese ante este… "amigo"."

La paciencia de Discord ya se estaba comenzando a agotar "Escuche majestad, se lo dije antes y se lo repetiré: yo no tengo nada que ver con los otros draconequus. ¡Yo aprecio mucho a Celestia y jamás lastimaría un solo cabello suyo! ¡Deje de encasillarme en un simple prejuicio!"

"¿Eso crees? Los draconequus son maestros del engaño, mi padre me conto sobre los de tu clase y todo lo que hicieron. Eres lo que eres y eso no podrás cambiarlo: ¡el caos esta en tus venas!" le dijo al tiempo que

"¡BASTA! ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre mi!" grito enfurecido Discord.

"¡Esto es lo único que necesito saber sobre ti!" sentencio el rey, al tiempo que un disparo de energía de color rojo salía disparado del cuerno del monarca y, ante lo inesperado del suceso, Discord a duras penas pudo eludirlo, sin poder evitar que el calor disparo lo rozara chamuscándolo y cayendo en el suelo. El joven draconequus se reincorporo mirando al monarca con una mezcla de ira con una pizca de miedo… Ese disparo podría haberlo matado. Realmente no esperaba que el prejuicio los llevara a tal extremo. ¿Eran así todos los alicornios aparte de Celestia? ¿Eran los reyes tal y como el resto de sus súbditos: prejuiciosos y obcecados?

"Voy a terminar el trabajo que los dioses dejaron inconcluso contigo." Anuncio Oscuris al tiempo que su cuerno volvía a rodearse de un brillo color rojo.  
Discord no se quedo a esperar a ver que ocurría, y rápidamente se teletransporto para reaparecer metros mas atrás. No era ira lo que lo invadía, sino amargura y resentimiento… Al fin, después de tanto tiempo buscando una amiga, algunpony que lo aceptara por ser como es y sin rechazarlo por burda discriminación, sus sueños se habían vuelto a romper…otra vez lo expulsaban al exilio de la soledad. Apretando sus garras, contempló al monarca, despreciándolo con cada fibra de su ser. "¡Malditos sean ustedes y sus prejuicios! ¡Váyanse al Tártaro!" espeto, tras lo que luego se volvió a teletransportar para huir de ese lugar, no dejando rastro alguno luego del destello que precedió a su desaparición.  
Allí se había quedado Oscuris, cuyo cuerno había cesado de brillar en vistas de que la amenaza había desaparecido. Se mantuvo Mirando hacia el último lugar donde se hallaba Discord un instante mas, para luego voltear sobre si mismo y comenzar su vuelta hacia palacio a paso sereno. Satisfecho con el resultado de lo que acababa de ocurrir sonrió levemente para si mismo, siendo casi imposible notar el fugaz destello amarillo de sus ojos.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a descender y los jardines se teñían ahora de una luz anaranjada. Pronto el sol se escondería y seria hora para que el rey de Equestria cumpliese su deber de arropar al reino con su manto nocturno. Sin embargo, había tiempo finalmente para que Celestia pudiera finalmente ir con su padre a los jardines. Las lecciones habían finalizado, la corte se había levantado y finalmente ambos tenían el tiempo disponible para que la oportunidad de cumplir con la premisa que Oscuris le había impuesto a su hija se cumpliese. Finalmente, ambos llegaron a los jardines de palacio. El rey se hallaba flanqueado por dos de sus guardias, un requisito que era infaltable cuando la realeza se encontraba informalmente con algún miembro de la plebe.

"Bueno, aquí estamos finalmente mi pequeña pony." Menciono el monarca "¿Donde esta ese amigo del que me hablaste?"

"Debe estar esperando jardín adentro. Ahora iré a buscarlo padre." Respondió la princesa.

"Muy bien, ve." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Devolviendo el gesto, Celestia salió disparada galopando hacia la glorieta detrás de la colina, el lugar donde Discord le dijo que la esperaría. Solo podía esperar que la demora no lo hubiere impacientado demasiado. Cada paso que la princesa daba provocaba que los latidos de su corazón fueran en aumento y cada vez más fuertes. Finalmente podría tener un amigo verdadero, alguien con quien poder pasar sus ratos libres sin preocuparse por saber que alguien podría descubrirlos.  
Finalmente había terminado de rodear la colina, la glorieta no tardaría en aparecer ante su vista. Celestia no espero más.

"¿Discord? ¡Discord ya estoy a…qui…!"

Nada. La glorieta se hallaba desierta. Celestia miro apresuradamente hacia sus alrededores intentando buscar algún indicio de Discord. Nada había en el jardín que no se hallara ahí normalmente. "¡Discord, no es momento para una de tus bromas! ¡Mi padre finalmente esta aquí listo para conocerte! ¡¿Discord?!"

La paz del jardín permanecía inmutable… ninguna estatua reía, ninguna flor hacia comentarios sarcásticos, ningún árbol abría un par de ojos en su tronco… Ninguna señal del amigo de la princesa. Celestia comenzó a inquietarse… Es cierto que Discord se había comprometido a mantener el nivel de travesuras en cero por un día, pero si era así y no se encontraba en los jardines, como habían acordado… ¿Dónde se encontraba? La preocupación comenzaba a acechar a la princesa a medida que iba registrando cada rincón de los alrededores, llamando a Discord en todos ellos y sin obtener ninguna respuesta a cambio. La búsqueda seguía sin rendir frutos cuando Celestia finalmente oyó una voz.

"¿Celestia?"

La princesa volteo rápidamente, esperanzada en haber oído que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Esta fue hasta la esquina de la pared del laberinto que se hallaba cerca del lugar de encuentro y giro en la esquina, buscando el origen del llamado.  
Sus esperanzas rápidamente se desvanecieron cuando giro y vio que el origen del llamado era su padre, que se hallaba junto a su escolta cerca de la glorieta. "¿Qué ocurre hija? ¿Dónde esta tu amigo?" inquirió el monarca.

"No lo se… El suele hacer este tipo de bromas y esconderse para darme una sorpresa… Seguro ahora aparecerá." Respondió la princesa, con un ligero dejo de desesperación en su voz.

Los guardias se miraron confundidos, gesto que fue compartido por su rey "Hija… ¿Segura que tu amigo no será, digamos, un animalito del jardín? Porque esos van y vienen como…"

"¡No digas tonterías padre! ¡Discord es un draconequus! ¿Como podría confundirlo con un animal? ¡No soy ninguna tonta!"

El rey se quedo helado ante la respuesta de su hija. "¿Dijiste…draconequus?"

"Si, es un ser inteligente como nosotros, tiene un cuerpo compuesto de…"

"¿…varias partes de distintos animales? Se lo que es." El rey se acercó a joven potra "Celestia… ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¡¿Tienes idea del peligro al que expusiste a nuestra familia?!" reprendió Oscuris frunciendo el ceño.  
La princesa estaba confundida y algo intimidada por la súbita expresión "¿De que estas hablando padre? Discord es mi amigo, ¿Cómo podría ser un peligro para…?"

"Hija, los draconequus eran una raza creada por el caos y que lucho contra tus abuelos en la Guerra de la Creación. Eran conocidos por ser maestros del engaño y más de una vez esos engaños los dioses los pagaron caro. Eran tramposos y muy poderosos, criaturas sin respeto por nada mas que ellas mismas." Afirmaba Oscuris "Si queda uno de ellos con vida, podría ser una amenaza para…"

Celestia agito la cabeza en negación ante ese cruel relato "¡Él no es una amenaza, padre! Yo sé que Discord jamás me haría daño, él es…"

"¡Celestia!" interrumpió su padre con una mirada tan severa como el tono de su voz al tiempo que con una de sus patas delanteras le daba un pisotón al césped "¡deja de ser tan infantil! ¿No oíste lo que te dije? ¡Te ha estado engañando!"

"¡Basta padre! ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡No sabes nada sobre el!" retruco la princesa con un tono de angustia en su voz.  
Oscuris hacia oídos sordos a las suplicas de su hija "Creo que tomamos una decisión apresurada contigo respecto a los "amigos"… Desde ahora, estarás vigilada por no menos de dos guardias todo el tiempo, tanto en tus quehaceres reales en tus ratos libres."

"¡¿QUE?!" respondió Celestia con incredulidad "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes quitarme la poca libertad que me queda!" Se quejo levantando la voz.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" sentencio la resonante voz real del monarca "¡Guardias! ¡Escolten a la princesa a su recamara! ¡No tiene permitido abandonarla hasta la hora de la cena, y deberá permanecer bajo su vigilancia a todo momento!"

"¡Entendido, Su majestad!" respondieron al unísono los dos unicornios grises ataviados en dorada armadura, al tiempo que levantaban la pata libre para hacer una venia.

Celestia no pudo aguantarlo más… En menos de unos momentos, en menos de un día, todos sus sueños y esperanzas de ser una pony diferente, de un luminoso haz de libertad que le permitiera escapar de la rutina real, de poder tener amigos... Todo se había esfumado. Parecía que toda esa esperanza maravillosa que la habia ilusionado se había desvanecido como un espejismo y en su lugar solo estaba nuevamente su jaula. Esa jaula de barrotes dorados, esa prisión donde paso y pasaría sus días en soledad, lejos de todo aquello que anhelaba… No lo pudo tolerar, las lágrimas ya se escapaban solas de sus ojos, rodando por las mejillas del blanco rostro de la princesa "¡Te odio padre!" gritó, antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad entre sollozos, siendo seguida por los dos guardias que formaban la escolta de su padre.  
Los siguientes momentos permitieron que el gesto de Oscuris se ablandara y la tristeza tomase su lugar. Sabia que había sido demasiado duro con su potrilla, pero los draconequus eran un riesgo que no podía permitirse. Nada hacia más feliz a Oscuris que ver contenta a su hija, pero ello jamás sería a costa de su seguridad… Sabía que su hija merecía lo que le había prometido, sabía que no mentía y que realmente estaba segura de lo que decía, pero ella todavía no sabía los crueles secretos que podía esconder el mundo detrás de una sonrisa o un gesto amable. Todo con lo que había que luchar constantemente en nombre de la Paz y la Armonía… Y era su deber proteger de ello a su familia, a todopony que era importante para el.

Con un largo suspiro, Oscuris volvió sobre si mismo y comenzó el retorno hacia palacio. Todavía había un deber más con el que había que cumplir hoy... Una tarea importante, que podría marcar el comienzo de un futuro diferente para la familia real… y para toda Equestria.

"**Y finalmente el día llego en el que el Caído se dio a conocer nuevamente al mundo, y ante los reyes se reveló…**"

El guardia entro discretamente a la sala del trono, con el mensaje atado en la cincha de su armadura. Este encontró en la sala a la pareja real sentada en sus respectivos tronos, aguardando la audiencia inminente, a la vez que la base de la escalinata era flanqueada por Vulcanus, que se había ofrecido a permanecer como testigo de la audiencia privada. El sol ya había descendido, y las últimas luces del día brillaban en diversos colores a través de los amplios vitrales de la gran sala.  
El pony terrestre de blanco pelaje se detuvo delante de la escalinata del trono y realizó una reverencia. "Sus Majestades" inicio al tiempo que se reincorporaba. "Hemos recibido un mensaje del palacio de Atlantis." Anunció al tiempo que con su pezuña delantera tomaba el rollo de pergamino de su cincha y lo extendía hacia adelante. El pergamino se cubrió de un aura mágica violácea, similar a la que ahora brillaba en el cuerno del rey Oscuris, y levito hasta acercarse al monarca, tras lo que se desplego. "Os lo agradecemos, noble guardia. Puede retirarse." Indicó la reina mientras el rey leía el contenido del mensaje, a lo que el guardia volvió a hacer una reverencia y se retiro de la sala.

Alumina volteo hacia Oscuris, cuyo gesto se ensombrecía mas y mas a medida que iba concluyendo el mensaje, lo cual la preocupo. "¿Que ha ocurrido mi cielo?" inquirió con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, a lo que luego Oscuris le acerco el mensaje mediante levitación "Lo ultimo que queríamos que ocurriese."

El pergamino se rodeo ahora del aura mágica color dorado de Alumina y levito hasta quedar delante suyo. Pronto comprendió por que el gesto de su amado había cambiado tan súbitamente. "¿Que es lo que dice?" inquirió Vulcanus intrigado.  
Alumina se tomo un momento, y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Sus excelentísimas Majestades:  
_  
_Lamentamos informar que el examen de los detenidos realizado por los magos de palacio ha dado resultados negativos. No detectamos posesión alguna de energía maligna, ni distorsión alguna generada por la penumbra. Los sujetos están en sus cabales y no tenemos razón para creer que se trate de un caso de demencia agresiva. Por el contrario, nos preocupa el hecho de oír frases como "¡Esos jorobados imbéciles no tienen nada que hacer en nuestra ciudad!" o "¡Cérvidas es para los ciervos! ¡Que esos apestosos camellos se vuelvan a su trampa de arena!" viniendo de todos los detenidos.  
Podemos suponer que están bajo la influencia de algunpony mas, puesto que esta conducta se condice con otras que hemos estudiado de detenciones menores recientes, y creemos que pueden producirse nuevas.  
En cuanto a los actuales detenidos, bajo las ordenes de Lady Marina, serán encarcelados bajo cargos comunes. Sin embargo majestades, les pedimos que nos indiquen que medidas tomar respecto a la aparición de nuevos elementos similares, en caso de que se presenten._

_Coral Vision_

_Maga en jefe del palacio de Atlantis_"

Alumina bajó el pergamino y luego dió un suspiro. Alcanzó voltearse para ver que la expresión sombría de Oscuris lo decía todo sin expresar palabra alguna. "Querido… Esto significa que… "

"Así es Alumina…" concluyo el monarca de la medianoche haciendo un silencio, el cual concluyo con un gesto de negación "Temo que esto ya no es una coincidencia…"

"Entonces estas acciones… Hay alguien detrás de esto." Alumina reflexiono sobre la afirmación por unos momentos, pero su momento de meditación rápidamente ceso "¿Pero quien podría estar fomentando el odio entre nuestros súbditos? ¿Y por qué?"

"Tengo algunas conjeturas en mente… Pero realmente no tienen sentido, hay demasiadas inconsistencias..." concluyo el rey frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en resignación. "¿Qué piensas tu Vulcanus?"

"Si me lo preguntas, creo que su invitado de honor sabe mas de lo que imaginamos sobre el asunto." Respondió de forma tajante y decidida el alicornio de fuego.

"Hermano, ¡por favor!" respondió Alumina de forma reprobatoria "¡Eso es una acusación muy seria!"

"Oscuris pregunto por mi opinión, y yo simplemente se la di. No confío en Umbros, y mucho de lo que nos ha mencionado no me convence en lo mas mínimo." Sentenció Vulcanus.

El debate entre la familia real sobre las recientes noticias se vio obligado a cesar debido al sonido de las trompetas de los anunciantes la entrada. A continuación, las puertas se abrieron y un edecán atravesó la entrada para luego ubicarse posteriormente al costado de esta. Este aclaró brevemente su garganta antes de comenzar su anuncio "Anunciando la entrada de Su alteza real, Lord Umbros. Soberano del Tártaro y Emperador de la Sombra Eterna."  
Umbros atravesó la entrada a paso sereno, ante la incredulidad de los reyes ante semejante anuncio. La reina disimulaba su perplejidad ante lo pretensioso de semejantes títulos… ¿Emperador de…? Ese título no había sido concedido por la corona, siquiera se había considerado la existencia de algo así ¿Cómo podía Umbros otorgarse títulos a si mismo? La incógnita de Alumina solo incremento cuando observo de reojo la reacción de Oscuris. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, aunque esto era casi imperceptible a la vista… Pero Alumina había pasado lo suficiente junto a el para poder detectar el desagrado de Oscuris ante una determinada situación.

El recién llegado se detuvo ante la escalinata que llevaba al trono. "Yo, Umbros, soberano del Tártaro y Emperador de la Sombra Eterna, por derecho y conquista, les ofrezco mis mas cordiales saludos, sus majestades de Equestria." e hizo una cortés reverencia, la cual fue respondida por los dos reyes con un gesto similar. "Sed Bienvenido, Lord Umbros." Respondió con firmeza Oscuris "¿a que debemos la celebración de esta audiencia?"

"Desde la creación, los reinos de Equestria y el Tártaro han permanecido separados por una frontera impuesta por los mismos dioses. Entre ambos reina la desconfianza y el prejuicio. Vengo ante ustedes en este día con el propósito de negociar un tratado que ponga fin a la división entre nuestros reinos y reunifique no solamente a nuestro mundo, sino también a la familia real que ha permanecido separada por numerosos siglos. " Anunció Umbros, en un tono solemne.

"Es nuestro deseo que la paz y armonía que gobiernan en Equestria se extiendan a todos los rincones de la creación." Respondió Alumina con un tono solemne.

"Y es nuestro deseo lograr reunir aquello que el transcurso de los siglos han mantenido separado." Agrego Umbros en el mismo tono "Iluminadnos en los términos de este tratado."

Umbros saco un pergamino de la cincha de su armadura y lo extendió "Los beneficios serán numerosos. No solamente nos permitirá una verdadera Equestria mundial, unida bajo una bandera única, sino que será el fin del prejuicio que gobernó por siglos a los habitantes de ambos reinos respecto de los otros. El Tártaro y sus habitantes no solamente juraran lealtad a la corona de Equestria y obediencia a sus leyes, sino que la Oscuridad y el Caos quedaran finalmente sometidos a la voluntad de la familia real. Siendo el soberano del Tártaro el único que puede realmente doblegar la penumbra a su voluntad, ello logrará que cese de ser una amenaza y finalmente se convierta en una herramienta a nuestro servicio que debió ser desde el inicio de los tiempos."

Los monarcas estaban sorprendidos por la oferta…Lograr una verdadera unión de toda la creación había sido el sueño de sus padres desde el origen del mundo, siempre impedido y postergado a través de eones. "Es una propuesta sumamente convincente…" contesto Oscuris "Sin embargo, imagino que existen términos que todavía no hemos escuchado."

"Ciertamente" respondió Umbros con serenidad "El objeto de este tratado es retornar todo al estado en el que debió estar desde el principio, y eso incluye a la familia real. Por las órdenes del tratado, la corona de Equestria retornara finalmente a su legítimo dueño con todos los derechos y privilegios que confiere, salvaguardando los derechos que injustamente me han sido privados por siglos. Lord Oscuris retendrá el titulo de Príncipe de la Medianoche, con todos los privilegios y deberes, respondiendo únicamente ante el rey supremo de Equestria: Umbros."

El rey y la reina de Equestria quedaron estupefactos ante semejante proposición. Las demandas de la propuesta iban mas allá de cualquier limite razonable "Lord Umbros… ¿ha perdido la razón? ¿Pretende quitarnos nuestras coronas así como así?" inquirió la alicornia en una mezcla de incredulidad y rechazo.

"Por supuesto que no, Majestad." Respondió Umbros sin inmutarse "Los únicos derechos que me han sido privados son los míos. Solamente una corona es la que me debe ser devuelta, y esa es la que Lord Oscuris posee. En cuanto a su majestad, el trono puede…compartirse."  
Sin más demora, Vulcanus salto delante de Umbros y se puso delante de la escalinata "¡Como te atreves! ¡No le tocaras ni un cabello a mi hermana Umbros!" advirtió el alicornio al tiempo que sus crines se encendían y flameaban con mayor intensidad.

"¡Controle vuestro temperamento, Lord Vulcanus!" vocifero Oscuris al tiempo que se incorporaba, para luego dar unos pasos hasta el comienzo de la escalinata y dirigir su ceño fruncido a Umbros "¡Lord Umbros! ¡¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en semejante insulto?! "

"¿Lo es realmente? No es un mayor insulto que vuestra usurpación de mis derechos. Os habéis robado mi heredad por siglos y aun al enteraros finalmente que estoy con vida, no pretendéis hacer justicia en lo más mínimo. Os robasteis no solo mis derechos, sino también mi vida y mi futuro: Los quiero devuelta."

La paciencia de Oscuris ante la insolencia de su hermano mayor termino por agotarse, olvidando el protocolo real "¡Nuestro padre decidió conferirme los derechos a mí porque eras indigno de ellos! ¿Para esto sirvieron todos esos años en los que estuviste perdido? ¡¿Para volver y hacer gala de la misma arrogancia que provoco que nuestro padre te exiliara?!"

"Estas equivocado Oscuris" accedió Umbros a la vez que también dejaba atrás el protocolo real "Esto no tiene que ver con una simple cuestión de orgullo… Mi exilio en el Tártaro me enseñó bastante. Entre esas lecciones, esta una simple y sencilla: la diferencia entre nuestras coronas. Tu eres solamente un rey, mientras yo soy un emperador."

"¿De qué rayos estas hablando?"

"Mi reino, el Tártaro es un mundo salvaje… Jamás reconoció a nadie como su amo y señor. Es un mundo en el que la supervivencia de cada uno depende de nadie más que uno mismo. Un mundo lejos de el ojo vigilante de los dioses, en el que mas allá de todo el terror que sienten los habitantes de Equestria, cada uno de sus habitantes tiene algo que tus súbditos jamás tendrán: verdadera libertad. Y aquellos que son verdaderamente libres solo reconocen una cosa: el poder. Yo construí mi corona con los huesos de todos aquellos que intentaron negar mi derecho... Hasta que finalmente, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes me reconocieron como el único soberano del inframundo.  
Tú, por otro lado, eres un rey cuya corona fue un regalo ordenado por dioses que tus súbditos ni siquiera conocen o solamente han oído en leyendas. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos sabe sobre las verdaderas circunstancias bajo las cuales haz sido ungido como su rey. Su lealtad y devoción hacia ti se basan únicamente en el hecho de que eres el artífice de que todas las cosas se mantengan como están: en el mismo estado en el que estuvieron desde la era de los dioses, siendo esto lo único que conocen."

"¡Pura basura! ¡Equestria es completamente leal a sus reyes!" Le espeto Vulcanus.

"¿Están tan ciegos para negarse a ver la verdad? Creo que sobrestiman demasiado a sus súbditos…" respondió Umbros con un gesto sobrante "¿Crees que realmente la "Paz" y "Armonía" que se imponen en este reino realmente es sentida por igual en todos tus súbditos? Es algo demasiado pretencioso…"

"¿Pretencioso…?" pregunto Oscuris entre la incomprensión y la incredulidad.

"En este "perfecto mundo" del que tan orgullosos están, no todo rostro sonriente lo hace por felicidad… En tu afán de creer que la paz y la armonía son absolutos, olvidaste considerar que tus súbditos son individuos. Cada uno con pensamientos, sentimientos, deseos y ambiciones diferentes… ¡Tú y nuestro padre obligaron a todos los demás a vivir bajo el régimen que los dioses impusieron con sus leyes, sin tener la más mínima consideración en su voluntad! Nuestro padre era un tirano al que jamás le importo un comino lo que sus súbditos realmente deseaban… ¡Y yo fui el primero que sufrió las consecuencias de oponerse a el!"

"¡Tu te opusiste a el únicamente porque deseabas que te reverencien como a un dios! Tu egocentrismo imparable era algo que nuestro padre jamás podría haberle permitido al futuro rey de Equestria… ¡Y eso lo se porque todavía creía que podía ayudarte a cambiar hermano! Pero veo que todos estos años, lejos de ayudarte a meditar sobre tus errores, no han hecho sino empeorarlos…"

"Oh, créeme que te equivocas Oscuris… Mi deseo vive en mí con la misma intensidad que la última vez que nos vimos, pero esta vez, no lo hago por mí. " Aseguro el alicornio negro con toda seriedad

"¿Por qué razón el mismo alicornio que consideraba a todopony que no fuera como el un "ser inferior" desearía hacer algo por otro algunpony que no fuera el mismo?" inquirió despectivamente el monarca.

"Porque aprendí a valorarlos, todo gracias a la importante lección que aprendí de mi padre." Contesto el soberano del Tártaro con un sereno gesto "Todos los habitantes del Tártaro han sido dueños de su propio destino desde el inicio de los tiempos. Desde el momento que nacen hasta aquel en el que cierran los ojos por ultima vez, deben fortalecerse para sobrevivir, sin depender de ningunpony mas que de ellos mismos el ser dominante o dominado, el cazador o el cazado… Todos pulen constantemente sus habilidades y fortalezas para no quedar atrás en la gran competencia de lo que nosotros llamamos vida… Un mundo en el que solo el fuerte sobrevive, un mundo en el que la verdadera libertad es saboreada a cada momento por cada uno de los habitantes del inframundo… Un mundo en el estado natural en el que verdaderamente debió existir."

" ¿Eres el soberano de un reino en el que todos sus habitantes se atacan constantemente entre si y estas de acuerdo con ello? ¿Cómo puedes permitir semejante crueldad?" cuestiono indignada Alumina.

"De ninguna manera, su majestad. Para poder entender ese mundo, me sometí a sus reglas y sus condiciones… Y finalmente, tras años de sangrientas luchas, logre convertirme en lo que soy." Aseguro con orgullo Umbros al tiempo que resoplaba orgullosamente "Mi corona no es solamente símbolo de la victoria por haber aplastado a mis enemigos… Es el icono del caos unificado, de todo el poder proveniente de siglos de conflictos proyectado en una sola dirección, un signo de obediencia al que ninguno de sus súbditos sigue por mera orden, sino por un verdadero temor que asegura paz y lealtad reales y duraderas." Acto siguiente este observo a los reyes con una mirada solemne "Es mi deseo que esa verdadera paz y armonía reinen en toda Equestria… No una paz construida a base de un sentimiento falso y vacío proveniente de un cuento de hadas, sino una construida con las propias patas y pezuñas de sus habitantes."

"¿Y eso es lo que planeas hacer?... ¡¿Transformar Equestria en el Tártaro de la superficie?! ¡¿Crees que te lo voy a permitir?!" respondió Oscuris nuevamente mientras su resonante voz hacia eco en el salón con una presencia sobrecogedora

"¡No puedes detener lo que ya esta en movimiento Oscuris!" respondió Umbros desafiante y sin dejarse inmutar en lo mas mínimo por la estremecedora presencia que imponía su hermano menor "El mensaje se esparce como un fuego salvaje a lo largo y a lo ancho de toda Equestria. Las voces de todos aquellos que han sido relegados al olvido poco a poco han comenzado a despertar…"

"¿Mensaje?" inquirió furioso Vulcanus a la vez sus alas se abrían rápidamente "¡Solamente haz sembrado las semillas del odio y la violencia entre nuestros súbditos! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"¡No Vulcanus! ¿Como se atreven USTEDES a obligarlos a vivir cada día en una falsa utopía en la que ninguno de ellos es tomado en cuenta?" retrucó el soberano del inframundo.

"¡Contrólate hermano!" ordeno la reina al tiempo que volteaba su mirada hacia el soberano del inframundo "¡Nosotros amamos a todos nuestros súbditos por igual Umbros! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no son tomados en cuenta?" se indigno la reina al tiempo que ella también se incorporaba.

"¿Cuanta hipocresía pueden pretender pensando eso Alumina?" respondió Umbros con un escéptico gesto "Grifos, dragones, camellos, cebras, íbices, burros, búfalos… Existen numerosos pueblos que viven en este reino, ¿puedes pensar tan pretenciosamente que no tienen mas deseos que los de sus gobernantes? Mis agentes no han hecho más que abrirles los ojos a la realidad… El deseo de ser los amos de su propio destino, de desear la pureza de su pueblo… Eso es algo que ya vivía en ellos desde antes de mi llegada."

"¿Entonces eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Un mundo en el que la discriminación y el odio sean los únicos gobernantes? ¡Traerás la destrucción al mundo!" Recrimino Oscuris.

"Por supuesto que no." Negó Umbros con un gesto cortante "Pueden ser los amos de su destino, pero no del mundo. Cada pueblo será dueño de su futuro siempre y cuando sepa gracias a quien tiene ese poder y lo reverencie como corresponde… Y mi tarea será asegurarme de que asegurarme que reverencien al verdadero amo y señor del mundo…aquel que les concedió su libertad."

"¿Al rey del inframundo?"

"No. A un verdadero dios" contesto Umbros al tiempo que una sonrisa se esbozaba lentamente en su rostro. "Uno que no será una leyenda o un mito, sino un dios vivo en carne y hueso. Una deidad cuya palabra será la ley y el orden definitivos del nuevo mundo."  
Los tres alicornios contemplaban a Umbros sin dar crédito a las palabras de Umbros. Los tres reflexionaban para sus adentros si realmente pretendía lo que decía o si había perdido el juicio. La expresión de Umbros no parecía indicar ningún gesto de sarcasmo o cinismo que desvalorizara la seriedad de lo que acababa de anunciar.

"Pero realmente pretendo unificar a nuestra familia. Los siglos que nos han dividido deben llegar a su fin. Es nuestro turno de tomar nuestro lugar como los verdaderos amos de este mundo. Bajo mi guía, crearemos una nueva Equestria, mas grande y gloriosa de la que nuestros padres podrían haber imaginado jamás." Umbros volvió a adquirir una pose solemne "Por eso vengo a ofrecerles este tratado el día de hoy: Es hora de unirnos y crear un futuro diferente… Juntos."

Tanto Vulcanus como Alumina observaron a Oscuris, quien se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente a Umbros. Numerosos pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente: culpas del pasado, ira del presente, responsabilidades del futuro… Un agitado mar se revolvía ante su búsqueda de una respuesta. Una vez más, se encontraba en el Recinto Sagrado de su padre, ante un reclamante Umbros y la opción de ayudarlo o dejarlo perderse nuevamente. Finalmente, la respuesta apareció por si sola. El oscuro alicornio asumió una posición firme en la cima de la escalinata, observando a Umbros con severidad. "Umbros, pretendes que abandone a mi reino a la suerte renunciando a mi corona, y mas importante, a mi familia… Tu propuesta y tus distorsionadas razones no son más que un deseo egoísta de imponer tu voluntad sobre toda la creación. Tu deseo no es traer libertad a los pueblos de nuestro mundo, sino esparcir el caos, la destrucción y la muerte a lo largo de todo el mundo. Voy a proteger con todo mi poder aquello que amo de todo mal."

Oscuris entonces volteo hacia Alumina, quien se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar a la par de su potro. Ella lo miro a los ojos con convicción y posteriormente realizo un gesto afirmativo, el cual fue correspondido por Oscuris antes de voltear su vista nuevamente hacia Umbros.

"Nosotros, Oscuris de la Medianoche y Alumina del Alba, soberanos de Equestria bajo la divina ordenanza de los dioses Nocturne y Diurnal, encontramos vuestro tratado un insulto hacia la corona y la rechazamos terminantemente en todos y cada uno de sus términos." Declaro Oscuris de forma solemne, haciendo uso de la resonante voz real canterlotiana que hizo eco hasta en el último rincón del salón del trono.

Umbros permaneció inexpresivo ante semejante respuesta. Un momento después sonrió ante la respuesta del monarca de Equestria "Finalmente ahora sabes, hermano…. Ahora sabes lo que yo sentí la noche en la que tu y mi padre me despojaron de todo: mis derechos, mi felicidad… mi futuro." Posteriormente, la cínica sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y su expresión volvió a la seriedad de protocolo digna de un dignatario "En vista de que las negociaciones han fracasado, no queda mas remedio." Declaro, tras lo que sus alas de piel lentamente comenzaron a desplegarse "¡Yo, Umbros, Soberano del Tártaro y Emperador de la Sombra Eterna, a partir de este día le declaro la guerra al reino de Equestria!"

El impacto de la noticia cayó como un baldazo de agua helada a los tres alicornios, pero la reacción de ambos fue diferente. Mientras Alumina y Oscuris habían quedado desconcertados ante la sorpresiva e imprevisible declaración de Umbros, dentro de Vulcanus la sorpresa se iba transformando en una creciente furia que se esparcía por su ser de manera similar a un incendio.  
El alicornio de fuego se interpuso rápidamente entre Umbros y la escalinata "¿Crees que te permitiré salirte con la tuya maldito infeliz? ¡Terminaré con esta guerra antes de que puedas poner en peligro la vida de ningúnpony!" advirtió al tiempo que su melena y colas se transformaban en fuego encendiéndose nuevamente y flameando con mayor intensidad que antes.

Umbros se mantuvo impávido ante el desafiante alicornio frente a él, cerrando lentamente sus alas con una sonrisa de satisfacción "¿Piensas atacarme Vulcanus? interesante…. No sabía que era costumbre de Equestria hacer eso con un diplomático. Adelante entonces… Dame tu mejor disparo."

"¡Pues disfrútalo!" vociferó Vulcanus al tiempo que su cuerno se comenzaba a rodear de un aura naranja incandescente cuyo brillo lentamente comenzó a ir en aumento. Sorprendentemente, Umbros seguía sin inmutarse, aun cuando el brillo del cuerno de Vulcanus iba en aumento. Parecía que todo estaba listo para que los dos alicornios se enfrentaran…

"¡AAALTOO!" resonó una potente voz dentro del salón, al tiempo que los dos alicornios perdían la concentración y volteaban al origen de la voz, proveniente de la cima de la escalinata. El eco que ahora se oía era la voz de Oscuris, que se hallaba con sus alas extendidas y con una expresión severísima en su mirada. "¡Lord Vulcanus! ¡No levantareis la mano a Lord Umbros, y eso es una orden directa del rey de Equestria!"

Vulcanus volteo completamente hacia Oscuris, aun sobrecogido por la súbita faceta que había asumido el monarca, y que no se condecía para nada con el constante amor pacifico que normalmente mostraba ante todos sus súbditos y familia. "Pero Majestad… ¡Deteniéndolo ahora podemos prevenir la guerra! ¡Podemos salvar millones de vidas solamente capturándolo aquí mismo!" protesto impetuosamente.

"Por mucho que quisiera confinarlo a una prisión por la eternidad, tiene razón en algo: es un diplomático, y los diplomáticos tienen…inmunidad." Confirmó el monarca con un dejo de inconformidad en la voz.

"¿Que? No puede ser en serio…" protesto "¡Si lo dejáis ir solo nos traerá la miseria y la muerte!"

"La diferencia entre el y nosotros es que Equestria es una nación de leyes de las que se espera que el rey sea el primero en cumplir. Nuestras leyes son claras al respecto: jamás se puede arrestar a un enviado diplomático bajo ninguna circunstancia, cualquiera sea su rango, siempre y cuando se halle protegido por la acción diplomática. Además, no seremos nosotros quien le demos la excusa que esta buscando para comenzar esta guerra." Afirmo Oscuris al tiempo que cerraba por un segundo sus ojos y daba un rápido suspiro "Por esa razón, no lo aprisionaremos... Por esta vez."  
Umbros rio para sus adentros y luego plegó sus alas, al tiempo que miraba a los reyes con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "Sois un monarca inteligente, Oscuris… Pero oíd mis palabras" declaro, al tiempo que su voz adquiría la tonada real canterlotiana "Liberare a Equestria de las cadenas de falsedad a la que tu y los dioses la han sujetado… ¡Yo seré un verdadero dios! ¡Un dios que les otorgará a sus habitantes el regalo mas preciado de toda la creación: la oportunidad de ser los amos de sus propias vidas! Todos sin excepción tendrán la posibilidad de ser reconocidos en mi nuevo mundo, ¡un mundo en el que aquellos con el poder o la habilidad necesaria trazaran el destino de los suyos!" declaro Umbros al tiempo que rascaba el suelo dos veces y se paraba en una desafiante pose ante la familia real de Equestria, con humo oscuro formándose alrededor suyo en un suave remolino.

"Y yo puedo juraros hermano, que por mi nombre y mi corona, voy a impedirlo a toda costa." Aseguro Oscuris al tiempo que sus alas se abrían lentamente "No permitiré que trunques la felicidad de todopony que solo desea vivir en paz y tranquilidad solo por una descabellada ambición. Soy el escudo y la espada de mi reino, y lo protegeré de toda amenaza que lo aceche. Incluso si esa amenaza sois tu mismo."

"Entonces que así sea Oscuris, la próxima vez que nos veamos, será en el campo de batalla." Aseguro Umbros sonriendo para si mismo al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia formal "Majestades."

Tras reincorporarse, alrededor de Umbros comenzó a emerger del suelo penumbra que poco a poco fue aumentando hasta ir formando un remolino de espesa penumbra que rodeo su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que los ojos de los demás presentes se entrecerraron. El remolino luego se disperso y se disipo en varias direcciones, hasta que desapareció. Un momento después, las puertas del salón se abrieron rápidamente y entraron cuatro guardias con sus lanzas listas, alertados por la conmoción reciente. El edecán se abrió paso entre los guardias, alarmado "¡Majestades! ¿Qué fue esa conmoción? ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Nada de que preocuparos." Respondió con la mirada severa aun en su rostro "Edecán, envíe un mensaje urgente a las princesas de Marelantis y Auropolis."

"En el acto, su alteza" contestó con una reverencia "¿Cual será el contenido del mensaje?"

"Una convocatoria." Respondió el monarca "Tras siglos de espera, el Salón de los 5 Pilares abrirá sus puertas nuevamente: El Gran Concejo Alicornio habrá de reunirse una vez mas."

"…**Y el Caido le declaró la guerra a los reyes de Equestria, amenazando con cubrir al mundo bajo un manto de tinieblas siniestras. Mas los soberanos de Equestria se opusieron valientemente a sus oscuros deseos, y asi comenzó la Gran Guerra Santa. - Génesis, Pergamino Tercero, Capitulo Final**"


	5. Cisma: Pergamino Primero

**Notas del autor: **Hola mis queridos lectores! cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Estoy finalizando una epoca de examenes de la universidad que por su complejidad me quito mucho tiempo para poder continuar escribiendo, asi que el inicio del nuevo libro llevó mas de lo que imaginaba... Pero finalmente, estamos listos para comenzar una nueva etapa de la historia!  
"Cisma" nos trae nuevos personajes, nuevas revelaciones y mas acerca de la historia perdida de Equestria de la que solo unos pocos saben. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hare al ir escribiendolo!**  
Y por favor, no olviden dejar su review!** toda ayuda para saber de su opinion sera muy agradecida! para saber que les gusto, que no les gusto o que les gustaria que las paginas del libro nos revelen!  
Sin mas preambulos, disfruten de "Cisma"! ^_^

* * *

"[…]_** Y con su declaración de guerra, los vientos se agitaron y en su seno llevaron la orden de los reyes convocando a sus huestes, mas el las semillas que el Caído esparcía se plantaban incluso en los corazones mas puros**_[…]"

El sol finalmente se había ocultado y el manto oscuro de la noche ya envolvía la ciudad de Canterlot, en lo que prometía ser una tranquila noche para la ciudad. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad finalizaban su día entre sonrisas, preparándose para una noche apacible con sus familias. Sin embargo, uno de los residentes del palacio no compartía las sonrisas del resto, y su rostro mostraba tristeza únicamente. La joven princesa de oscuro pelaje azul y crines celestes observaba descansaba echada sobre el piso del balcón, mientras contemplaba a las luces provenientes de las ventanas de los hogares y de los faroles que comenzaban a encenderse en las calles de la ciudad real. Luna suspiró con tristeza… Cuanto envidiaba a veces la simpleza de las vidas de las familias de esas casas, siempre juntos casi todo el día, compartiendo una casa con pocas habitaciones en lugar de un palacio en el que siempre era difícil tener a toda una familia reunida...  
Y no solo era grande la distancia que había en cuanto a la inmensidad del palacio, sino que a veces era una distancia que se sentía dentro, en el corazón… Y así se sentía Luna esta noche. Por alguna razón, sus padres seguían ocupados en deberes reales junto a su tío Vulcanus y no se le había permitido a la pequeña alicornia entrar al salón del trono donde estaban reunidos.  
Como si no fuera suficiente tampoco pudo contar con Celestia, su hermana mayor, que era su pilar y confidente cuando se sentía alicaída o sus padres no podían prestarle la atención que ella necesitaba. Esta noche, eso había cambiado: Su hermana también se hallaba recluida en su habitación. Los guardias le explicaron a Luna que habían sido ordenes de su padre, y cuando la princesa les preguntó si podía pasar a verla para hablar con ella, los ponies ataviados en dorada armadura contestaron que la propia Celestia les había dejado dicho que no deseaba ver a nadie esa noche, lo cual hizo que Luna finalmente desistiera de su intención de hablar con ella.  
La pequeña suspiró nuevamente al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Tal vez tan decaída se encontraba que no noto la nube de penumbra aproximándose con velocidad hacia su balcón, hasta que finalmente esta aterrizó a su lado. La pequeña princesa se incorporo rápidamente alarmada, y se hizo a un lado tratando de alejarse lo más posible del impacto. Un poco asustada pero sin dudarlo, invocó su energía y su cuerno comenzó a rodearse de un aura de un color blancuzco, mientras se preparaba para hacerle frente a lo que fuera que escondía esa oscura nube.

"Tranquila pequeña… Podrías lastimar a alguien con eso."

Una vez que la nube se disipó, se reveló el origen de aquella voz. Ante los ojos de la princesa emergió una familiar silueta que no tardó en reconocer: su pelaje negro como la misma oscuridad, sus crines llameantes de un color negro y violeta, sus profundos ojos amarillos de pupila vertical, sus extrañas alas de piel como las de un murciélago… Solo conocía un equino que poseía semejantes características.

"¡Tío Umbros!" exclamo, al tiempo que su cuerno dejaba de brillar y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro "¿Cómo estas? ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Pues vi que estabas algo cabizbaja, y decidí pasar a ver que ocurrió." Respondió el alicornio con una comprensiva sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la princesa "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si…Es solo que…" Luna dio un suspiro "Mis padres han estado sumamente ocupados hoy, y no los he visto desde el mediodía… Y como si fuera poco, Tia esta encerrada en su habitación y no quiere ver a nadie… Estoy acostumbrada a que no estemos siempre juntos, pero hoy se siente… diferente, no me gusta." Respondió mientras su expresión decaía nuevamente.

Umbros contempló a la pequeña comprensivamente "Luna… Debes recordar que tus padres son reyes, y con sus tareas a veces tienen tiempos difíciles. Tu hermana también los puede estar pasando."

"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Celestia no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿La hice enojar de algún modo?" inquirió la joven alicornia.

"Para nada pequeña, estoy seguro de que tu hermana te quiere mucho." respondió el gran alicornio sonriendo. "Es solo que a veces, cuando nos sentimos mal, no es bueno estar acompañado…. Un rato a solas nos ayuda a despejar nuestra mente."

"Entiendo…" respondió Luna "¿Entonces es algo momentáneo?"

"Así es. Solo dale un poco de tiempo… Ya se le pasara." Respondió al tiempo que acariciaba su crin con la pata delantera.

"¿Estas cosas le sucedían a ti y a mi padre?"

"Bueno, muchas veces solíamos sentirnos un poco distantes por estar muy ocupados en nuestras tareas. A veces podían ser días o semanas sin que nos encontrásemos." contesto el equino mientras volteaba su mirada hacia las estrellas "Pero con el tiempo, tanto yo como Oscuris encontramos formas de evadir la soledad, aun si no nos veíamos en mucho tiempo…Tu también encontraras una alternativa."

"Yo… Solo quiero tener alguien con quien hablar. Tia es mi hermana, pero… Después de hoy, me da miedo que no siempre este cerca cuando la necesite. No puedo evitar entristecerme al pensarlo…" dijo Luna con una mirada triste.

"Se paciente Luna. Eres una potra de la oscuridad, y si hay algo que los alicornios de la oscuridad sabemos, es que los momentos mas oscuros siempre pueden volcarse en nuestro favor, aun los mas oscuros." Le contesto el alicornio con una sonrisa comprensiva "La solución seguramente se presentara en el momento que menos lo esperes."

Luna volteo la mirada hacia su tío, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos... Después de todo, había estado tanto tiempo lejos de la familia… ¿Por qué no sabría como evadir a la tristeza de la soledad? Ese pensamiento la reconforto. Acto seguido, Umbros se levanto y se dirigió hacia el borde del balcón "Bueno, me temo que debo irme pequeña Luna. Se fuerte y conviértete en una excelente yegua de la noche, ¿Si?"

Luna quedo confundida por lo que decía su tío "¿Como? ¿Te vas tío Umbros? ¿A dónde vas?" inquirió con un tono de preocupación.

"Tus padres tienen momentos difíciles por delante, y mi reino me necesita también… Así que creo que no volveré en mucho tiempo." Informo al tiempo que sus alas se batieron una única vez "Es una pena, porque aun conociéndonos por tan poco tiempo, llegue a adquirir un gran cariño por ti."

"¡No te vayas!" imploro la joven potra "Hay tanto que quiero conversar, tanto que quiero saber de ti… ¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

"Yo también desearía poder pasar mas tiempo contigo pequeña" contesto Umbros con mirada comprensiva "Pero me temo que eso es imposible. Tus padres ya no me quieren aquí y temo que se enojarían mucho contigo si supieran que nos encontramos. Son cosas que van mas allá de lo que tu o yo deseemos."

Umbros volteo su mirada hacia el paisaje al tiempo que Luna cerraba sus ojos decepcionada, dejando caer su mirada hacia el piso. Luna sentía que por primera vez había encontrado a alguien que se parecía a ella, algo que no entendía siquiera ella misma siquiera. Su tío Umbros tenía algo… No sabia que era, pero era algo especial. Algo que la hacia sentir tranquila cuando hablaba con el, cuando conversaba con el. No entendía bien que era, pero ahí estaba, en su interior. ¿Seria el parecido que tenían físicamente? No, era otra cosa… Algo quizás tan misterioso como la oscuridad que envolvía el aura de ese oscuro y majestuoso alicornio. Pero así como repentinamente había aparecido, ahora se iría…

"Pero… ¿y si yo no les dijera? Si lo prometo, ¿no podríamos vernos de nuevo?" apostó la pequeña.

Umbros escucho esas palabras, al tiempo que una sonrisa fugaz atravesaba su boca, desvaneciéndose antes de que volviera hacia Luna con una comprensiva mirada.  
"Esta bien… Supongo que podría, pero solo podré visitarte de tanto en tanto. En esas ocasiones, podrás hablar conmigo de todo lo que desees, y estaré mas que gustoso de ayudarte cuando lo necesites." Sugirió con una sonrisa "¿Eso te parecería bien Luna?"

"¡Por supuesto!" asintió la pequeña.

"Confío en ti, pequeña Luna." Confirmo el gran alicornio, al tiempo que sonreía una vez mas "Ya debo partir… No te diré adiós, sino hasta la próxima. Cuídate mucho, y recuerda tu promesa."

"¡Lo hare!" confirmo Luna con una mirada radiante "Hasta la próxima tío Umbros. ¡Cuídate mucho!"

A continuación, Umbros abrió sus alas, al tiempo que un aura de penumbra comenzaba a envolverlo. A continuación, agito sus alas, elevándose hacia la oscuridad del cielo nocturno mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una nube de penumbra. Luna levanto su pata y la agitó, despidiéndose en dirección a aquel lugar donde la fugaz nube de niebla oscura se dirigía.

"[…]_** Y aquellos que esperaban mirar hacia el cielo, se encontraron con el Caos, y en sus garras los capturó**_ […]"

Los bosques al sur de la ciudad de Canterlot eran un lugar poco transitado por cualquierpony. Mas allá de los leñadores que aprovechaban el día para conseguir madera o de algún pony viajero que pasara en busca de algunas nueces, avellanas u otros frutos de esos arboles para tener un bocadillo para el almuerzo, nadie transitaba el bosque o sus cercanías durante la noche. Lo cual hizo que las siluetas que se encontraban en el estuvieran mucho mas tranquilas mientras merodeaban en sus inmediaciones. Una de estas figuras aguardaba sentada a la orilla del bosque a la sombra de un arce, a la expectativa de que algo ocurriese. El contraste con las sombras con el árbol permitían suponer que esta estática figura era la de un gran perro. Aun cuando esta parecía inmóvil, no paso mucho hasta que otra silueta similar emergiera de entre los arboles y se detuviera justo frente a aquella que ya se hallaba aguardando. El can se incorporo y rompió el silencio reinante.

"¿Sigue ahí?" inquirió al recién llegado.

"Si señor, no se ha movido desde el anochecer. Los vigilantes permanecen alerta, pero no hay señal de que cambie de locación." Respondió el otro can.

"Perfecto. Mantengan sus posiciones, su Alteza no debe tardar en llegar." Respondió el comandante.

"¡Si señor!" confirmo con firmeza el subordinado, al tiempo que realizaba un saludo cerrando su pata delantera derecha y golpeándola contra su hombro izquierdo.

Tras recibir el intercambio de un saludo similar con su comandante, el segundo can volvió a internarse rápida y sigilosamente en el bosque. El remanente volteo sobre si mismo y dio unos pasos hacia la orilla del bosque y contemplo el despejado cielo nocturno. Ya sin esconderse detrás de las sombras, su figura se pudo apreciar de forma completa: Su pelaje rojizo adquiría un pálido brillo a la luz de la luna, haciendo contraste con sus intensos ojos amarillos. Sus orejas triangulares se erguían a los costados de su cabeza en un permanente estado de alerta. Sus patas estaban armadas con cuatro afiladas garras negras en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos, con la diferencia de que cada una de las patas las delanteras poseían una larga garra del mismo color en forma de talón.  
El canino se tomo un tiempo para reflexionar en tanto continuaba contemplando el cielo nocturno… ¿Cuantos siglos habían sido desde que los suyos no habían vuelto a contemplar el firmamento estrellado? ¿El pálido rostro de la luna que observaba inexpresivamente hacia la tierra?

Sin embargo, el sabia la respuesta tanto como cualquiera de los suyos. Los hellhounds eran una raza de canes muy poco recordada en los anales de la historia de Equestria. Su destino se había separado del de sus hermanos cuando no quisieron aceptar renunciar a nutrirse de la sangre y la carne de otros seres, ¿y como podrían? Sus cuerpos eran adeptos a la caza: esbeltos, fuertes y agiles. Cuerpos que competían y podían vencer a los timberwolves, sus contrapartes nacidas de espíritus del bosque ebrios de Penumbra. La igualdad de tamaños entre los cuerpos de las dos especies no hacia diferencia un día, los dioses les dieron un ultimátum: o renunciaban a su naturaleza tal cual lo habían hecho tantos otros como los perros diamantinos o los grifos, o soportaban la desgracia del exilio a un mundo desconocido.  
Para otros era más fácil, pero para ellos no… Renunciar a su naturaleza era renunciar a ser ellos mismos, y por eso soportaron el descenso al mundo de la oscuridad donde la comida era poca, pero nadie necesitaba pretender ser algo que no era. Así habían pasado a ser conocidos como los sabuesos del inframundo, lo que dio origen a sus nombres. Contra las condiciones adversas y la poca comida que este oscuro mundo les proveía, las jaurías de hellhounds prosperaron bajo la guía de sus respectivos líderes.  
Aun así, las jaurías jamás habían sido unidas. Cada jauría se manejaba de manera independiente y solo se protegía a si misma. Esto llevaba a que las jaurías se confrontasen en más de una ocasión por razones típicas: alimento, territorio, rivalidad… Pero todo eso había cambiado con la aparición de Umbros. Él había unificado al inframundo, Sometiendo a las jaurías una por una y había abierto las tinieblas de sus sencillas existencias a una meta superior: servir a un gobernante divino, un dios que podían ver y oír, un monarca cuya sola presencia era lo suficientemente imponente como para poner de rodillas a los guerreros y lideres mas fieros y poderosos del Tártaro. Les había dado una nueva identidad y un nuevo propósito. Las promesas de volver al mundo del que habían sido echados, pero esta vez como conquistadores, como dueños de su destino y no como vasallos de una divinidad opresora que les imponía ser algo que no eran. El volver al mundo bañado por los cálidos rayos del sol, donde la comida jamás faltaba y donde podían establecer incluso su propio país… Tantas posibilidades se abrían delante de sus ojos gracias a Su Oscura Majestad…

Barefang era uno de esos hellhounds… Su historia había comenzado mucho antes de la unificación del Tártaro llevada a cabo por Umbros, en el seno de una gran jauría. Desde cachorro, Barefang había aprendido que aquellos que no tenían un objetivo, no duraban mucho frente a las inclemencias del Tártaro. Su madre siempre le había dicho lo importante que era proteger a su familia y ayudarla a crecer, con lo cual el joven can no tardo en plantearse su objetivo: proteger a su familia consiguiendo una posición que lo permitiese: la del líder de la manada. Desde entonces participo en cada cacería, cada lucha territorial, cada práctica con sus hermanos y primos, hasta que tiempo después se decidió a dar el gran paso: el desafío.  
Así, tras un largo duelo en el que tanto desafiante como desafiado intercambiaron cruces, zarpazos y mordidas sin miramiento alguno, la suerte favoreció al retador. Barefang había ganado el liderazgo de su jauría tras someter a su líder anterior, un hellhound veterano de cierto renombre entre las jaurías vecinas… Aunque para el joven hellhound, tenía un nombre distinto: Papá.  
Desde ese entonces, Barefang se había vuelto un bravo líder, luchado incontables veces y derrotando tanto a otros pretendientes que aspiraban a robar su posición como a los brutales wargs que se atrevían a adentrarse en su territorio. Pero eso no era suficiente para el… Había algo que faltaba, algo que no lo terminaba de llenar por dentro. Si bien su liderazgo le había retribuido con el respeto y lealtad de su jauría, no era suficiente. Pero si no era eso, ¿entonces que podría ser? ¿No había cumplido su objetivo ya? ¿Por qué ello no alcanzaba para darle tranquilidad a su espíritu?  
Fue en esa época de incertidumbre en la que Umbros apareció, desafiándolo por el control de su jauría, algo insólito considerando que jamás se había oído de una especie peleando por el liderazgo del grupo de la otra. La pelea sin embargo fue algo que no se esperaba, porque aun habiendo combatido valientemente, no fue rival para el wraith. Debiendo aceptar la derrota y las costumbres que los habían regido desde hacia tanto tiempo, se resignó a que su nuevo líder dispusiera de el como deseare. No podía imaginar otro modo de vida que no fuera aquel… ¿Qué mas podía esperar? ¿Qué sentido tenia su vida si ya no podía dedicarla a garantizar la supervivencia de su jauría?  
Le había pedido que le pusiera fin, pues si ya no tenia un objetivo en la vida, que razón había para vivir. "_¿Crees que ese es tu destino?"_ Le había preguntado su vencedor. "Cuando no hay un objetivo, el destino esta sellado, señor." Le había respondido mientras sus ojos se cerraban en evidente resignación. _  
El destino no se sella a no ser que lo haga quien lo escribe._ Aseguro al tiempo que el can abría sus ojos y levantaba la vista. "_Y la suerte solamente dio un giro… Te ha abierto la puerta para cumplir un destino aun mayor."  
_Un destino mayor… ¿de que estaba hablando? "_Así es. El destino de obtener nuevamente lo que se nos ha negado por tanto tiempo. Nuestro destino no es permanecer en la oscuridad de este triste destierro, sino volver al mundo que se nos ha privado por tanto tiempo" _aseguraba Umbros al tiempo que lentamente sus alas se abrían. "_Ahora el Tártaro se encuentra sumido en el caos. Los hijos de las sombras luchan entre si desgarrándose con sus cuernos, garras y colmillos." _Aclaro al tiempo que sus crines comenzaban a flamear con mayor intensidad _"He venido a ponerle un alto a ese eterno ciclo. Una vez que la oscuridad sea unificada bajo mi pezuña, cumpliremos nuestro verdadero destino: reclamar lo que nos corresponde por derecho." _Declaro al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a rodearse de una imponente aura oscura_. "Es por esa razón que necesito de criaturas hábiles y talentosas. Tu valentía y compromiso con el deber son virtudes imprescindibles en mis comandantes. Sígueme Barefang, y juntos forjaremos un futuro diferente no solo para tu jauría, sino para todos los hellhounds. Los equestrianos temen a las sombras del Tártaro… ¡Que te vean portando mi estandarte, y recuerden ese temor desde lo mas profundo de sus corazones!"_ _  
_  
En ese momento, algo inflamó su corazón. No entendió bien que era al principio, pero solo podía definirlo como una mezcla de sobrecogimiento y admiración. Los dioses no eran para el sino personajes de algún cuento fantástico que su madre solía contarles a él y a sus hermanos para que se durmieran, jamás se había puesto a pensar como serian en realidad y con el correr de los años esa curiosidad no hizo sino disminuir.  
Pero la realidad que ahora se desplegaba ante sus ojos era otra: este equino imponía una sensación de pequeñez a su lado que incluso iba más allá de lo que podía imaginarse seria estar parado delante del Juez, ese monstruoso "guardiacarcel" que los dioses habian asignado para vigilar que nada saliera del Tártaro. Su oscuridad era atemorizante, pero a su vez atrayente… Como si ambicionara devorar todo a su alrededor, pero a su vez, ofreciendo un manto de protección. Una nefasta presencia que imponía respeto, temor y reverencia en el corazón de forma directa, hundiendo sus colmillos en el corazón cada vez mas con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Y cuando finalmente pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, finalmente lo entendió: el deseaba ser parte de esa oscuridad. No solo deseaba sentir su abrazo, sino también expandir esa sensación hasta los confines del mundo. Si los dioses realmente existían, no había otro ser que pudiera ostentar dicho titulo más que el ser que se hallaba delante de él. Finalmente había encontrado su nuevo objetivo: servir a la causa de su nuevo señor, Umbros… La oscura promesa de gloria para su nuevo amo y los suyos había encendido un fuego en su corazón. Sintiendo ese calor en el pecho, se prosternó delante de su oscura eminencia.

"Por supuesto, mi señor."

Y esa promesa de lealtad había permanecido firme hasta aquel día en el que se encontraba contemplando el firmamento nocturno, a la vera de aquel bosque cercano a la ciudad de Canterlot. La quietud nocturna ambientada por el cantar de los grillos se vio finalmente turbada por la aparición de una estela de oscura penumbra surcando el cielo, en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba. En ese momento, el hellhound aulló fuertemente, un sonido que atravesó el silencio nocturno como una flecha.  
Inmediatamente, la estela de penumbra cambio de dirección y descendió rápidamente hasta que se estrello contra el suelo, cerca de la vera del bosque. El can se acercó hacia la zona del impacto y se inclino frente al impacto. "Bienvenido, su Majestad." Saludo solemnemente.  
La penumbra del impacto se disipo, dando lugar a un Umbros de pie que plegaba sus alas, al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y su llameante crin con ella. Este luego observo al hellhound. "Buenas noches Barefang, de pie." Ordeno, tras lo que el canino obedeció rápidamente. "¿Cuáles son las noticias?"  
"Lo hemos seguido hasta el bosque, mi señor. Ha permanecido en un claro en el corazón de este durante hasta el momento y no se ha movido del lugar. Tengo a tres de mis subordinados vigilándolo." Respondió el hellhound.  
"Ya veo, muéstrame el camino."  
"Por supuesto mi señor." Asintió con una leve reverencia, tras lo cual ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

En el corazón del bosque, los vigías se habían apostado en tres distintos puntos circundando el objetivo de su rastreo. Su tarea se había facilitado dado a que esta criatura no se había movido del centro del claro desde el anochecer. Solo se hallaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra una roca, y observaba el cielo. Una tarea bastante aburrida, pero las órdenes habían sido precisas: seguir y vigilar discretamente a esta criatura en todo momento. Las órdenes del comandante Barefang eran incuestionables, y no dudaba en disciplinar severamente a todo aquel que desobedeciera. Estar bajo las ordenes directas del comandante era un privilegio para cualquier hellhound, pero no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que se debía estar dispuesto siempre a cargar con responsabilidades de todo tipo, incluso de las mas tediosas.  
Sin embargo, el vigía se puso alerta ante el sonido del follaje detrás suyo, y fue grande la sorpresa ver llegar al comandante junto a Su Divina Majestad. Rápida pero discretamente, el hellhound hizo una respetuosa venia seguida de una reverencia para recibir a su superior y su rey.

"Descanse, soldado." Respondió el comandante, tras lo que este y el rey se acercaron a su posición. Tras esto, Barefang volteo hacia Umbros "Ahí esta Majestad. La situación ha sido la misma durante horas."  
"Entiendo… Buen trabajo Barefang. Yo me encargare de lo demás." Aseguro Umbros, despreocupado.  
"Mi señor" interrumpió el hellhound "No sabemos como podría reaccionar… Se hallaba extremadamente perturbado cuando empezamos a seguirlo. ¿No seria prudente que lo acompañase?"  
La mirada tranquila de Umbros no se inmuto ni por el gesto de negación que realizo con la cabeza "Agradezco tu preocupación Barefang, pero no será necesario. Confía en mi."  
Barefang rápidamente dio un paso para atrás, e hizo una reverencia. Si su rey esperaba de su confianza de él, no necesitaba pedirla: la fe en su criterio era ciega, más allá de todas las dudas que pudiera tener. "Si, su Majestad."  
"_Finalmente, la arcilla esta lista para ser moldeada._" Pensó para sus adentros Umbros, lo cual no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa en su rostro por la expectativa. Posteriormente procedió a rodear el arbusto y entrar en el claro, avanzando hacia la criatura. Ante el ruido de los cascos de Umbros rozando los pastos, la figura se puso sobre sus patas rápidamente y encaro al recién llegado.

"¿Lord Umbros…? ¿Qué hace aquí?" inquirió sorprendido el recién incorporado.

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte…. ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la nada, Discord?" inquirió el equino.

La figura ahora iluminada por la luz de la luna había resultado ser el draconequus que había conocido esta misma mañana. Umbros noto que numerosos trazos bajaban desde sus ojos, delineando brillantes y serpenteantes caminos a lo largo de sus mejillas.

"Debería saberlo… No me diga, ¿Lo enviaron a buscarme?" pregunto con un tono suspicaz, dando un paso hacia atrás precavidamente.

"¿Buscarte? ¿Tengo cara de sabueso, muchacho?" bromeo levantando una ceja escépticamente "No, digamos que mi estadía en el palacio termino antes de lo esperado… Pero eso no es lo importante. Noto a la legua que haz estado llorando, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Discord volteo y le dio la espalda a Umbros, apretando los puños y mirando levemente hacia abajo "Nada que no haya ocurrido antes… ¿Sabe que es lo gracioso? Que tenía razón." Aclaro al tiempo que volvía a enfrentar a Umbros "No importa cuanto me esfuerce, no importa cuan honestas sean mis intenciones, al final, siempre seré un monstruo a los ojos de otros. Estas lagrimas…Estas son lagrimas de amargura, lagrimas de rabia, lagrimas que gritan maldiciones para ellos por sus estúpidos prejuicios solo sirven para separarme de Tia."

Umbros cerró los ojos y suspiro, recordando lo que le había contado al joven sobre Oscuris. "Ay hermano…" se lamentó, tras lo cual redirigió su mirada "Y dime, ¿Le explicaste…?"

"Ni bien el rey me encontró, me echo a patadas del palacio" interrumpió el draconequus antes de que la pregunta concluyese "No le importo lo que dije yo, o lo que le hubiera dicho Celestia… Lo único que había en su mirada era…repugnancia. Me resulto muy familiar, es una expresión ya vi en repetidas ocasiones." Concluyo un gesto de negación con la cabeza "Dígame algo Lord Umbros, ¿Soy realmente un monstruo por ser diferente? ¿Por qué me odian, si ni siquiera me conocen?"

"La respuesta es simple Discord… Miedo." Sentenció el equino.

"¿Miedo? No entiendo…" reconoció al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza confundido "¡¿Cómo puedo causarles tanto miedo como para odiarme así?!" protestó Discord con ímpetu dando una patada al suelo.

"Te lo explicare." Afirmó Umbros, al tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo y se alejaba unos pasos. Tras tomar algo de distancia, volvió a enfrentar a Discord "Observa con atención." Afirmo, al tiempo que su cuerpo se rodeaba de una luminosa aura verde y su cuerpo comenzaba a metamorfosear.  
Discord quedo algo encandilado por el fulgor repentino en medio de la oscuridad nocturna, pero cuando este amaino, volvió a contemplar a una figura que poco y nada tenia que ver con el interlocutor de hacia unos instantes. El equino delante suyo era tenia una constitución física mucho menos robusta que la que poseía anteriormente, casi raquítica, podía decirse. Sus alas un tanto más raídas y sus filosos dientes, dignos de un carnívoro, no se parecían en nada a los de un alicornio…no, a los de ningunpony que hubiese visto antes. Discord se alertó un tanto por el aspecto amenazador, lo cual fue percibido por este extraño ser.

"Tranquilízate, no voy a morderte." Bromeo, para sorpresa del joven "¿Qué es lo que ves?" inquirió Umbros, con una voz monstruosa muy diferente a la que el draconequus se había acostumbrado a oír de su interlocutor.

"A usted… ¿Lord Umbros? Esta diferente" aventuró, con incredulidad.

"Exacto, soy diferente. Responde sinceramente, ¿Que sentiste cuando me viste en esta forma?"

"Pues… Miedo." Respondió, algo avergonzado.

"Exacto." contesto Umbros "Miedo a lo desconocido. Es exactamente el mismo miedo que los equestrianos sienten por todo aquello que desconocen o que no les es familiar." señalo el terrorífico equino "Discord, ¿recuerdas que te dije que teníamos algo en común?"

"Si, que éramos únicos creo… ¿Pero que tiene que ver?" indago consternado el joven.

"Veras…" menciono al tiempo que iba abriendo sus alas y un aura formada de penumbra oscura comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo "No soy un alicornio, Discord, sino una clase de equino diferente. Hace siglos me convertí en un wraith, y a diferencia tuya, desde el comienzo supe que era el ultimo de la especie."  
El draconequus no tenia la menor idea de lo que era un wraith, pero no le quedaban dudas de que Umbros era totalmente diferente de Celestia u Oscuris "El ultimo… ¿Cómo yo?"

"Así es, y no es lo único que compartimos." Aclaro al tiempo que volvía a plegar sus alas y el fulgor verde recubría su cuerpo, a cuya desaparición recobró su forma menos tenebrosa "Desde que soy un wraith, no solo cambio mi apariencia, sino también mi forma de ver el mundo… Es injusto que ese temor evite que aquellos que somos únicos podamos vivir como queramos, sin tener que soportar miradas de desprecio o ni prejuiciosos dedos acusadores por ser diferentes. El universo nos hizo como somos… Y el mundo debería seguir su orden natural, no ser forzado a negar lo que es diferente, ¿No lo piensas así?"

Sin hacer uso alguno de la palabra, el draconequus asintió decididamente con la cabeza.

"Pero los alicornios… Los reyes de Equestria, miran esa idea con malos ojos… Viven enfrascados en su pequeño "mundo feliz" para las débiles pero prejuiciosas masas que nos miran con miradas llenas de desdén. Y tienen miedo… Miedo de que nuestro deseo de vivir como nos corresponde arruine su falsa utopía, y expulsan a todo aquel que se oponga a eso, como a ti. Somos diferentes, no solo en apariencia, sino en aquello que nos hace especiales…Nuestro poder, nuestro potencial… Y es por esa razón que te aborrecen, porque solo te ven como una amenaza. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas: Para ellos, eres lo que eres, y eso no lo podrás cambiar."

Discord sintió un aguijonazo en el corazón. De alguna manera, tenía sentido… ¿Realmente era así? ¿Realmente esas miradas de desprecio se traducían en repudio por sus peculiares habilidades? ¿Solo podían verlo como un riesgo o una amenaza? Sin embargo, las dudas que lo inundaban no habían disuadido a Umbros de continuar con sus reveladoras respuestas.

"Y créeme que puedo entenderte, porque yo estuve en tu misma situación…" aseguro Umbros, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el firmamento nocturno "Hace siglos, no solo me quitaron aquello que me correspondía por derecho, sino que también me despojaron de la única equina que he amado en toda mi vida…. El dolor de ser forzado a deshacerte de tus sentimientos por tu cuenta, como si te obligaran a arrancar con tus propias garras tu corazón..." mencionaba al tiempo que colocaba su pezuña sobre el pecho "Es un dolor que hasta el día de hoy no amaina."

Discord no pudo sino sentir que cada una de esas palabras reflejaba su situación… Oscuris no solo lo había hecho sentir el dolor de la discriminación, sino también el horror de alejarse de la única pony que realmente le importaba en todo Equestria. La única que le había sonreído cuando todo lo demás era un mar de miradas y dedos acusadores. La única que había hecho que el sol brillara para el en el paramo gris de la soledad y angustia por la que transitaba su alma.

Sus reflexiones, sin embargo, se vieron cortadas por la fuerte patada que dio Umbros sobre el pasto cuando bajo la pata que antes había levantado. "Es por eso que yo deseo cambiar el mundo… ¡Es hora de que esta fachada de falsa armonía se derrumbe y deje que nuestras alas se desplieguen! ¡No tolerare que la felicidad de aquellos que nos desprecian y nos obligan a sufrir, se alce sobre los pilares de nuestro dolor! " Declaró con una voz solemne Umbros.

Discord contemplaba la escena al tiempo que sentía que algo se encendía en su corazón, una llama… Algo en las palabras de Umbros le ofrecían un regalo: la visión de un mundo sin barreras, un mundo libre de los yugos del prejuicio y el horrible desamparo. Un mundo en el que no solo esas nefastas cosas eran un mal recuerdo, sino un mundo en el cual tanto el como Celestia podían estar juntos, sin sufrir por sus diferencias o sus estatus… Un mundo en el cual podían ser ellos mismos.

"Pero esta no es una empresa que pueda llevar a cabo solo." Continuó Umbros, sacando a Discord de sus pensamientos "Necesito de espíritus con voluntad, espíritus que no solo compartan este deseo, sino que realmente se dispongan a usar sus patas y sus garras para hacerlo realidad. Discord, tu no solo posees la característica de haber sufrido por ser único en apariencia. Eres único, porque las habilidades que todavía están dormidas en tu interior, esperan con impaciencia a que aprendas a controlarlas. Sígueme Discord, y no solo te enseñare a dominar esos grandes poderes, sino que juntos reclamaremos aquello que tan injustamente nos han negado a que las explotes al máximo. Tus poderes serán la llave que abrirán nuestras puertas a un mejor mañana." Declaro, al tiempo que extendía su pata hacia el joven draconequus.

Este se había quedado sin palabras. Había algo, una energía... Un siniestro pero poderoso halo de poder que no solo dotaba a Umbros de una presencia sobrecogedora, sino también de una imponencia que no hacían dudar ni por un segundo de que sus palabras se convertirían en realidad en cualquier momento. Y esa figura, el epicentro de esa estremecedora presencia, extendía sus brazos para recibirlo a él, un desamparado, un paria… La respuesta tardo unos segundos en salir de su cabeza y manifestarse a través de su pata, tomando la de Umbros. "Acepto… ¡ACEPTO! ¡Guíeme hacia un mejor mañana, mi señor!"

"_Picó._"

Umbros sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza "Bienvenido a mi servicio, Discord. De hoy en adelante seré tu maestro, y cuando despertemos aquellos poderes que duermen en ti, haremos que el mundo escuche nuestra voz. ¡Juntos sacudiremos hasta los cimientos a este mundo hipócrita tan fuerte, que todos sus castillos de mentiras se derrumbaran de una sola vez!"

"¡Si!" asintió el draconequus, al tiempo que se arrodillaba y una sonrisa invadía su rostro, repleta de ansiedad.

Sin embargo, la escena se vio interrumpida por Umbros "¡BAREFANG!" exclamo, al tiempo que bajaba su pata. Instantáneamente, se oyeron ruidos partiendo de la vera del bosque, lo que puso en alerta a Discord. "Tranquilo Discord" Indicó el equino, lo cual hizo que Discord dejara de alarmarse, y luego se detuviera al lado de su nuevo maestro.

Una vez que los ruidos cesaron, cuatro canes se detuvieron detrás de Umbros, encabezados por uno de aspecto un tanto más recio, y se inclinaron. "Discord, te presento al general Barefang, un hellhound y uno de mis mas confiables comandantes." Le indico el equino, al tiempo que se volteaba y los enfrentaba. "Barefang, este es Discord, mi nuevo protegido." Indico, al tiempo que señalaba al draconequus que ahora se encontraba a su lado. El líder de los hellhounds fijo su mirada en los ojos de Discord "Es un honor, Lord Discord." saludo solemnemente.  
"I-Igualmente." Contestó el draconequus, intentando adaptarse al protocolo.

Mas allá de la difícilmente disimulada torpeza de su nuevo superior, Barefang se levanto, seguido por sus agentes, y volteo hacia su señor "Majestad, debemos apresurar paso. El concilio nos espera y el viaje por delante es largo."

"Es verdad, es hora de volver."

"¿Un concilio, milord?" inquirió Discord, confundido.

"Almas afines a nuestra causa. Ya lo veras… Tu y yo no estamos solos, mi joven estudiante." Contesto con una sonrisa el wraith. "Ahora, en marcha." Ordenó, al tiempo que la compañía emprendía su paso a través de la hierba rumbo a la salida del bosque.

"[…]_** Y la llamada de los reyes había sido oída hasta los celestes confines de los cielos**_ […]"

Entre tanto, una nube de humo atravesaba rápidamente los cielos en la región noroeste del reino de Equestria. Su destino: Auropolis, la capital del principado de Vaporia. Una ciudad que por su belleza era conocida bajo el nombre de la "Corona Celestial", y que no era por menos: La ciudad había sido edificada sobre el cimiento de un masivo cumulonimbos eterno de varias millas cuadradas de extensión, solidificado como una esponjosa tierra flotante por el poder mágico de la Princesa, que no solo formaban la base de la ciudad sino también los muros y techos de las diversas las edificaciones que se alzaban en diferentes alturas. Casas, templos, complejos, torres, monumentos…Toda la ciudad era un monumento a la blanca pureza del mundo que los rodeaba, allí en el reino que mas cerca se hallaba de la morada de los dioses. Sus concurridas calles se poblaban de diversos transeúntes: grifos, dragones, pegasos... habitantes de la ciudad que la recorrían tanto a pie como al vuelo, lo cual hacia que sentir que tanto el suelo como el espacio aéreo de la urbe se movía sin parar. Sin embargo, mas allá de ser una ciudad mas que nada preferida por aquellos cuyas alas les conferían el privilegio de poder entrar y salir libremente de la ciudad, las aeronaves y los globos poblaban el extenso aeropuerto, acercando sus bondades a los habitantes de la superficie terrestre y convirtiendo a la ciudad en un prospero punto de comercio para todos aquellos viajeros que llegaban con el fin de hacer sus sueños dorados realidad. Gracias a la magia de la Princesa, ninguna criatura terrestre que ponía una pata sobre la ciudad corría riesgo de caer a través de una nube, lo cual atraía a numerosos turistas de todas las regiones que se maravillaban con la ciudad edificada bajo una predominante arquitectura jónica. Las exquisitas columnas de los grandes templos dedicados a los dioses de la noche y el día eran motivo de asombro para todo aquel que se acercara a visitarlos.  
Sin embargo, había una estructura que difería de todas las demás: El Palacio Cristal, hogar de la Princesa Glacia y su familia. Edificado sobre una colina de nubes, el exquisito palacio de cristalinos muros y torres azules se alzaba sobre la urbe a una altura que permitía que cualquier habitante de la ciudad pudiera verlo con solo levantar la vista, hallase donde se hallase. Los muros exteriores rodeaban los blancos jardines de palacio, que contaban con sus estanques, sus bebederos y sus blancas replicas de arboles donde pájaros de coloridos y exóticos plumajes. Cantaban bellas canciones durante el día. Durante la noche, el mar de estrellas que recubría la ciudad era un espectáculo sin igual, y la gran luna bañaba con su luz al palacio, dotándolo de un pálido y elegante brillo producto de su reflejo. Sin embargo, el destino de ese destellante humo que se abría paso a través del cielo nocturno no era otro que la torre de observación. Una vez que entro por la ventana, el vigía, un pegaso de blanco celeste armadura, se volteo y giro su atención hacia él. Rápidamente, el humo realizo un leve destello y se convirtió en un rollo de pergamino atado por una cinta azul y con el dorado sello real. La cinta azul solo podía significar una cosa: mensaje exclusivo para la Princesa. El pegaso tomo el pergamino, lo ato a su cincha. Y rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras: los mensajes exclusivos debían ser entregados sin demora.  
El vigía se abría paso al galope a través de los largos pasillos de paredes cristalinas, flanqueados de tanto en tanto por exquisitas estatuas de mármol representando diversas efigies de pegasos, alicornios y grifos, y adornadas por ventanas de majestuosos y soberbios vitrales cuyas imágenes se reflejaban en los blancos y brillantes pisos. Finalmente, tras subir al vuelo una escalinata, llego hasta una gran puerta que se hallaba custodiada por dos guardias de su misma raza, armados con lanzas. El vigía aterrizo delante de ellos y plegó sus alas "traigo un mensaje exclusivo para Lady Glacia." Confirmó, al tiempo que les mostraba el pergamino a sus camaradas. Ambos rápidamente identificaron la cinta y el sello del pergamino que portaba el vigía y se hicieron a un lado para abrir los portones de la recamara. La amplísima recamara real era presidida por una gran cama de arce con dosel, cuyas blancas columnas sostenían un cortinado de terciopelo celeste con bordados de hilo plateado. Un tocador con espejos de plateados marcos, una gran mesa y sillas de cristal y otros muebles de un exquisito pero sobrio tallado adornaban la habitación, pero esta se hallaba vacía, porque la Princesa del Invierno se hallaba en el balcón, contemplando la ciudad mientras la brisa nocturna mecía sus plateadas crines y las cortinas de seda en su ventanal.

"Milady, ha llegado un mensaje exclusivo de Canterlot." Anunció el vigía luego de una reverencia, al tiempo que tomaba el pergamino y extendía su pata ofreciéndolo a su Señora. Un segundo más tarde, el pergamino se rodeo de una mágica aura celeste y levito, flotando en dirección hacia la alicornia deteniéndose a su lado.

"Gracias soldado, puede retirarse." Agradeció secamente, apenas volteando la cabeza. El vigía volvió a hacer otra reverencia y se abandonó la recamara, cerrándose las puertas a detrás suyo. Posteriormente, el sello del pergamino se rompió y tras extenderse, floto mágicamente hasta ubicarse delante de Glacia.

"_Umbros ha vuelto, y los vientos de guerra soplan en dirección a Equestria. El Salón de los Cinco Pilares se abrirá nuevamente._"

La apertura del Salón de los Cinco Pilares después de siglos no acarreaba presagios amigables, lo cual era indicio claro de la gravedad de la situación. Glacia suspiró al tiempo que el pergamino se enrollaba, para luego mirar hacia el firmamento "_Después de tantos siglos perdido, ¿volviste para traernos la guerra, hermano?"_ reflexiono la alicornia luego contemplo la apacible noche de la que gozaba su ciudad, sin poder quitarse esa duda… Umbros no había sido un mal hermano, pero realmente su ausencia no la había afectado tanto como Oscuris. Ella todavía recordaba que en sus primeros días, cuando no podía entender las razones por las cuales los demás parecían no comprenderla, le había brindado su sonrisa y sus palabras con el fin de levantarle los ánimos "Si eres como eres, el mundo aprenderá a comprenderte tarde o temprano, hermanita." alentó, al tiempo que acariciaba su plateado cabello.  
Ella tomo el consejo de su hermano mayor, y resulto que finalmente, el mundo se termino de adaptar a la personalidad fría de Glacia. Prueba de ello la tuvo cuando Oscuris le había consultado al concluir una de sus fallidas búsquedas: ¿Creía que lo encontrarían algún día? "_El hecho de que ocurra o no es de menor importancia, lo importante es saber si ha cambiado o no. No podrá vivir en Equestria si la misma actitud rebelde que lo hizo desterrar todavía vive en el._" Recordó mencionar, a lo que Oscuris resolvió por cerrar el tema. No era la clase de pony con la que se podía hablar de esas cosas: Glacia era objetiva, pragmática, seria en extremo… y consideraba que la única forma viable de poder mantener esa paz duradera que sus padres les habían encargado, era mediante la ejecución efectiva de sus funciones reales.  
Los sentimientos nublaban el juicio, más aun si se trataba de cuestiones importantes como el gobierno. Esto le había llevado a mas de un roce con su hermanos, ya que mientras todos reparaban en reticencias que ella consideraba inútiles, Glacia solo pensaba en la solución mas efectiva para el problema, y no era inconveniente para ella ponerla sobre la mesa aun cuando sus hermanos se escandalizaran por la _falta de tacto_ de su hermana. No podía ni estaba interesada en remediarlo, después de todo, una vez su padre le dijo que ella era la personificación cardinal de la Honestidad…Glacia no reparaba en delicadezas o tapujos para decir las cosas: las decía como ella pensaba debían decirse, sin desperdiciar tiempo en rodeos emocionales o de etiqueta.  
Es por esta razón que la noticia no la agitó en lo más mínimo, no había razón para ello: era una situación, y como tal, debía asumirse las medidas necesarias. Si Umbros había vuelto, ello era algo para alegrarse. Pero sin importar sus lazos, la traición debía castigarse como tal… Y proviniendo de su propio hermano, si el delito no era igual de grave, era peor.

Glacia volteo sobre si misma y llamo a sus guardias, a lo que las puertas de la recamara se abrieron, y tras ello ambos pegasos de pelaje blanco vistiendo armadura ingresaron rápidamente deteniéndose delante de la Princesa haciendo una reverencia "¿En que podemos servirle, milady?" preguntaron al unísono aguardando sus ordenes."Tengo dos ordenes: Primero, enviad mensajes a los regimientos de toda Vaporia, quiero a todas las fuerzas en alerta y preparadas para movilizarse a mi regreso. Segundo, preparad mi carruaje para un viaje hacia Canterlot. He de partir mañana a primera hora."

"A la orden, milady!" respondieron los guardias reincorporándose y saludando con una respetuosa venia y retirándose con premura para cumplir con sus deberes. Glacia volvió a girar sobre si misma para dar una mirada más a su dominio, antes de regresar a sus aposentos.

"[…]_**Y hasta la profundidad de los mares los ecos de sus voces se oyeron**_[…]"

En una ciudad sumergida en lo profundo del inmenso mar que separaba el suroeste y sureste de Equestria mejor conocido por los cartógrafos como el Mar Silencioso, se hallaba sumergida la capital del vasto dominio de la Princesa de los Océanos, Marina. Su ciudad había sido bautizada bajo el nombre de Marelantis, y desde sus inicios, la gran construcción submarina basada en arrecifes y corales había sido testimonio del ingenio y maestría de los seaponies para tornar un vasto arrecife de coral en una ciudad subacuática rebosante de vida y actividad. Sus calles, sus cónicos edificios de roca y sus cúpulas y techos de coloridos corales eran prácticamente un arcoíris posado en el lecho marino. Incluso de noche, la absoluta y atemorizante oscuridad oceánica no afectaba a la ciudad, ya que contaba con sus propias lámparas mágicas que brindaban toda la luz necesaria en cada hogar, convirtiendo a Marelantis en un a suerte de inmenso faro subacuático. La imposibilidad de que los habitantes terrestres pudieran acceder a ella no la había perjudicado tanto como podía creerse, ya que los seaponies se las ingeniaban para poder comerciar en los puertos de las ciudades o incluso en la misma altamar con los barcos mercantes habiendo dispuesto un sistema de transporte asistido por las mismas criaturas submarinas. Había buenas oportunidades incluso para aquellos que fueran mas talentosos en el arte de la lucha, ya que la mejor escolta que se podía tener para asegurar un viaje a salvo a través de los mares eran los guerreros seaponies, quienes eran experimentados veteranos en la defensa sus objetivos contra las incursiones audaces de los violentos piratas que constantemente se aventuraban en los mares.  
Pero el centro de ese reino abisal residía en el Torre Espiral, una gran construcción que recibía ese nombre en razón de la forma de los edificios que lo componían: un conjunto de torres y construcciones de roca que iban ascendiendo y cerrándose sobre un mismo eje, compuesto por una descomunal torre central que culminaba en una majestuosa cúpula nacarada. Dentro de la recamara mas grande en el interior de esta torre, en un majestuoso aposento de esta torre, se hallaba la princesa, leyendo el mensaje del Palacio de Canterlot que había sido recibido por su guardia.  
El aura azul que rodeaba el pergamino y el cuerno de la princesa permaneció rodeando el escrito de indeleble tinta hasta que se deposito sobre el escritorio compuesto de la mitad de caparazón de una gran ostra con los bordes de oro. Posteriormente, la gobernadora nadó paseándose lentamente de un lado a otro, reflexionando sobre las noticias que acababa de recibir. Cuando se hallaba en sus dominios, Marina cambiaba su forma de alicornio por otra mas acorde a la vida acuática: Su parte posterior se transformaba en una cola de pez con escamas azules en las cuales la luz se reflejaba en diversos colores según la posición desde donde esta proviniese, mientras que sus patas delanteras permanecían casi idénticas, diferentes únicamente por las aletas que salían de la parte trasera de estas de un claro color celeste y sus alas en una larga y elegante aleta dorsal que se abría hacia ambos lados de su lomo.  
Los guardias aguardaron la decisión de la princesa respecto al urgente e incognito mensaje llegado desde la capital del reino, algo que no era nuevo para ellos: Marina poseía un corazón y personalidad muy serenos, casi tanto como las aguas del mar en un día apacible. La Princesa de azules y onduladas crines solía asumir cada situación con calma y tranquilidad, sin decidir nada apresuradamente. Su benevolencia podía rivalizar incluso con la de su hermana mayor, siendo tan comprensiva como pacifista a la hora de tomar decisiones y buscando siempre la opción menos conflictiva a los problemas que se le planteaban.  
Aun así, su calma no era infinita: la Princesa era capaz de una gran ira… una funesta tormenta de altamar que de ser provocada podía generar consecuencias catastróficas para el pobre infeliz que fuera tan ingenuo en irritarla lo suficiente para invocarla.

La princesa dirigió sus ojos azules hacia sus guardias, los cuales volvieron a inclinarse. "levántense, mis guardias." Indico, a lo que ambos seaponies color café se enderezaron, tras esto, la princesa volteo completamente hacia ellos, encarándolos. "Preparad todo para mi partida mañana a primera hora hacia la ciudad de Canterlot, e id a por Coral Vision, deseo hablar con ella."

"¡A la orden milady!" respondieron los dos, al tiempo que daban otra reverencia y se retiraban nadando a toda velocidad. Marina dirigió su mirada hacia el pedazo de pergamino pensativa… ¿Como podría haberse imaginado que aquellos disturbios inquietantes al sur de su ciudad eran presagio de una guerra? Una situación que acarrearía tanto dolor y sufrimiento… Tenia que haber una opción para evitarlo, ¿pero a que costo? ¿Seria el remedio más doloroso que la enfermedad? Como una amante de la paz, sabia que había que en ocasiones era necesario hacer compromisos para asegurar la paz y la armonía que habían heredado de su madre. Pero como Princesa de los Océanos y gobernante de Marelantis, sabia que esos compromisos jamás podían hacerse a costa del bienestar de su pueblo. Eran sus súbditos los que la adoraban y confiaban en su juicio plenamente los que apostaban su felicidad en cada decisión que ella tomaba, y eran esos mismos súbditos a los cuales ella amaba casi tanto como a su propia familia.

"¿Quería verme, milady?" interrumpió una voz femenina, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente Marina volteo para contemplar a la recién llegada, una seapony unicornio de ojos verdes y cuerpo amarillo pálido adornado por una franja azul que iba desde el dorso de su cuello hasta la punta de su cola enroscada. Su lomo poseía una gran y elegante aleta dorsal azul y amarilla y sus delicadas aletas laterales eran azules pero transparentes. Sobre sus crines de color celeste reposaba una tiara de plata, adornada por una brillante gema amarilla en el frente y ubicada justo debajo de su cuerno. La princesa sonrió ante la llegada aquella seapony que se había inclinado ante ella, era una seapony que no solo ostentaba el titulo de Maga de Palacio, sino que era también su confidente y su amiga más cercana. "Levántate Coral, no necesitas inclinarte ante mi." Le dijo con una mirada serena "No es necesaria la formalidad entre amigas."

"Lo siento milady… Es simplemente que usted es primero mi princesa, y luego mi amiga. No quiero que el cumplimiento de mis deberes se opaquen por el afecto que le tengo." Contesto con una sonrisa al tiempo que se reincorporaba.

"No creo que ningún deber tuyo se opaque por un poco menos de etiqueta en privado" bromeo la princesa.

"Supongo que no…" admitió con una sonrisa "¿En que puedo ayudarla, Lady Marina?"

"Debo hacerte un encargo" contesto la princesa "Mañana partiré hacia Canterlot para reunirme con el Gran Concejo… El Salón de los Cinco Pilares ha abierto sus puertas."

Coral Vision dio un grito ahogado "El Salón de los Cinco… ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?"

"Lo suficiente como para cambiar al mundo como conocemos…" reconoció al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía del rostro "Una guerra… Traída por uno de nuestros hermanos."

"¿Uno de los alicornios? pero eso es imposible." Coral reflexiono por un segundo "Un minuto… ¿El antiguo Guardián del Caos?"

"Así es…Yo creí que no volvería del destierro al que lo había condenado el dios Nocturne. Pero ahora no solo reaparece, sino que busca venganza contra Equestria…" relató al tiempo que ponía una de sus pezuñas bajo el mentón y suspiraba turbada por sus pensamientos.

"¡Si es así Lady Marina, debería acompañarla a la reunión! si hay algo que pueda hacer…"

"Lo hay, mi estimada Coral." Contesto la princesa al tiempo que volteaba a mirar a su amiga y confidente "Pero no en Canterlot, sino aquí en Marelantis. Necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mi en mi ausencia."

"¿Qué cosas milady?" inquirió una preocupada Coral.

"Primero, necesito que envíes mensajes discretamente a los comandantes de todos los mares ordenando que aumenten las vigilancias y patrullas, y a los del Mar Silencioso, que estén preparados para la movilización a la orden. Quiero que los preparativos se lleven a cabo sin provocar pánico entre la población de Marelantis y el Mar Silencioso. De ser necesario, la alerta en la ciudad debe llevarse a cabo de forma ordenada y tranquila…"

"Pero milady" interrumpió Coral preocupada "El ejercito no podrá movilizarse sin usted al frente, y las princesas Nerine y Wavedancer son demasiado jóvenes como para liderar las tropas."

"Es por eso que te necesito Coral. Esa es mi segunda encomienda: En mi ausencia, llegado el caso, tú deberás liderar a las tropas. Si esperamos a que vuelva para comenzar, la movilización podría tomar mas de lo necesario." Tras decir esto, su cuerno se rodeo de un aura azul, así como uno de los cajones del escritorio de patas de caracola el cual se abrió y de él, rodeada de la misma aura, salió un broche cuyos bordes se formaban por dos seaponys de plata enfrentados, con una gran perla brillante entre medio de ellos. Este floto hacia la princesa y permaneció flotando a su lado "Si llevas esta insignia contigo, serás comandante suprema en mi nombre." Tras lo que el broche floto hasta Coral, posándose sobre su pecho al tiempo que el aura azul se desvanecía. La seapony estaba anonadada.

"Pero...Lady Marina, yo no podría remplazarla. Usted es la única que puede comandar a los ejércitos y…"

"Y es por eso que no creo que exista nadie mas acorde para ello en mi ausencia." Interrumpió la Princesa "Por favor Coral… Necesito que hagas esto por mi, como tu amiga." Le rogo con una mirada suplicante.

La hechicera meditó por un segundo… Le debía mucho a la princesa, no solo una deuda de deber, sino una deuda de amistad, por haberla recibido desde pequeña en el palacio, guiado en sus primeros pasos al aventurarse en los misterios de la magia, acompañado durante sus viajes al desconocido mundo de la superficie y durante sus paseos recorriendo los vastos mares que componían el dominio de la Princesa… Su deuda para con ella era inmensa, y si este era un favor que le pedía como su amiga, no podía negarse en absoluto, por mucho que esto significara lo que ella consideraba una tarea que excedía su posición.

"Esta bien milady… Lo hare por usted. Solo espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas." Sonrió Coral mientras asentía.

"Estoy segura de que lo harás. Te lo agradezco mucho mi querida amiga." Respondió la princesa satisfecha "Ahora vamos a descansar, ambas tenemos un largo día por delante mañana. Buenas noches Coral."

"Buenas noches milady, que descanse." Saludo Coral Vision, al tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se retiraba de los aposentos de Marina. Una vez que ella se retiro y las puertas se cerraron, la princesa suspiro cansada y reflexiono acerca de la situación… Solo podía mantener la esperanza de que esos recaudos que había tomado se probaran infundados a la luz de otra solución. ¿Pero bastaría con la esperanza solamente?

"[…]_** Mas el Caído había encontrado en los corazones el pecado y el servilismo de aquellos que se dejaban gobernar por la ambición y el deseo**_ […]"

Largos días de travesía habían acaecido a Umbros, Discord y su compañía. La imponente figura del monte Horndoom se iba haciendo más y más grande a cada paso que daban a través de la semidesértica planicie salpicada de pastos amarillos y arbustos secos. Los pocos arboles que habían sobrevivido poseían escasas hojas o estaban secos, su vida prácticamente escurriéndose por entre sus ramas.  
Pese a ser una pequeña expedición, la ruta que habían seguido no había probado ser nada complaciente con ellos: a cada vuelta o cambio de curso que habían realizado, algún obstáculo aparecía… Nada que afectara mucho a Umbros y Discord, capaces de surcar por los aires si fuere necesario, pero si retrasaba el paso del pequeño escuadrón hellhound. Sin embargo, a Discord le había sorprendido como Barefang rápidamente podía sortear cualquier tipo de obstáculo geográfico sin la más mínima queja o retraso.  
"Es uno de mis comandantes de mayor confianza" le había explicado Umbros "aun dentro de los capitanes hellhounds, Barefang es respetado como un superior." Había intentado hablar con el una vez, pero Barefang nunca se explayaba demasiado mas allá de lo necesario "El rastreo y la exploración son algo natural para mi, los hellhounds somos muy versátiles en todo tipo de terreno."  
Pero mas allá de eso, Discord había estado impaciente desde que el pico del monte Horndoom se había hecho visible. "_allí conocerás a mucha gente como tu, Discord_" le había anticipado su maestro "_Es aquí donde la primer batalla de nuestra cruzada nos aguarda_". El draconequus había meditado sobre esas palabras… ¿una primer batalla? Es verdad, se avecinaba una guerra… Aunque no sabia combatir, seguro tenia alguno que otro truco bajo la manga para ingeniárselas, recursos que había elaborado en base a sus bromas a lo largo del tiempo… ¿Pero que tan efectivos serian? Los nervios se hacían visibles en su rostro.

"¿Sigues preocupado por lo que te mencione, Discord?" inquirió Umbros percibiendo la tensión proveniente de su discípulo.

"No es eso maestro, es que… yo jamás he peleado en una batalla."

"Relájate muchacho." Apaciguo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo miraba de reojo sin aflojar el paso. "No vas a combatir hasta no ver que estés lo suficientemente capacitado, eso seria un desperdicio. Además, antes de enseñarte a dominar tus poderes, tendrás fortalecer tu cuerpo y aprender a dominarlo y utilizarlo en una lucha. No puedes depender únicamente de la magia."

Discord dió un respingo "¿EH? Pero… yo no se luchar así." explico con algo de preocupación.

"Créeme, estoy seguro que lo harás mas que bien. Además, Barefang te enseñara lo necesario."

El draconequus giro su vista hacia el hellhound, el cual relajo el ceño y le sonrió levemente "Eso si, no la vas a pasar nada bien… Intenta no morir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡H-Hey! ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!" protestó sonoramente Discord, indignado.

Umbros no pudo evitar contener una suave risa "Ya, Barefang, deja de fastidiar al muchacho."

"Lo siento, mi Señor." Se disculpo, con una leve reverencia. Discord, sin embargo, no creyó que eso hubiera bastado como disculpa, y se dispuso a obtener su pequeña venganza. "¡_HAH! ¡Ya te voy a enseñar quien "no la va a pasar bien", pulgoso!_" Con un discreto chasquido, el piso inmediatamente delante de Barefang se convirtió en un profundo charco de pudding de chocolate, una técnica que pensó seria infalible por la imposibilidad de prever en tan corta distancia o siquiera pensar en evadirlo. Sin embargo, a solo centímetros de pisar la trampa, el hellhound percibió por su olfato el fugaz cambio y salto por arriba el charco sin mancharse un cabello de su pelaje.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!" cuestiono el draconequus completamente confundido.

"Cuando hayas entrenado, lo vas a entender." Contesto nuevamente el hellhound, ante la incrédula mirada del joven.

Y así siguió la marcha… no por más de unos veinte minutos, hasta haber llegado finalmente a la base del Horndoom y a la enorme entrada que precedía al Inframundo. Más allá de que la gran entrada se encontraba custodiada por dos torres de observación que flanqueaban la entrada y no menos de treinta guardias thestral y algunos wargs, sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de los recién llegados.

"¡PADRE!"

El lejano llamado de la voz de una jovencita hizo que tanto Discord como Umbros centraran su mirada en una de las torres. De su mirador una figura salto y desplego sus raídas y transparentes alas, planeando en dirección a ellos, para luego aterrizar frente al grupo. Se trataba de una equina joven, de mas o menos la misma estatura de Celestia, pero a su vez, extremadamente diferente… Su cuerpo de brillante pelaje negro era demacrado, cubierto por una montura de color azul verdoso la cual vestia sobre su lomo. Llamaba la atención la particularidad que los extremos inferiores de sus patas estaban atravesados por irregulares agujeros de distintos tamaños, iguales a los que se hallaban en los raídos extremos de sus largas y lacias crines azul verde. Sus alas, sin embargo, no se parecían a las de ningún pony que hubiese visto antes... Transparentes como la de un insecto y salpicada de agujeros, sugerían que su habilidad para volar era algo totalmente misterioso. Su rostro era bastante distinto al de cualquier otro ejemplar: Poseía dos pares de colmillos a cada extremo frontal de su boca. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, eran presididos por dos negras pupilas verticales. Pero resultaba aun más distintivo que en su frente se erguía un cuerno de retorcidas formas con una afilada punta.  
Discord contemplo a la equina, y no pudo evitar notar que guardaba un cierto parecido con la forma original de Umbros.

"¡Bienvenido, padre!" saludo la joven equina con un tono alegre en su voz.

Umbros le sonrió a la joven de vuelta "Gracias linda… Pero dime, ¿que hacías en la torre?"

"Pues…Solo esperar a ver cuando regresabas." Se excuso la joven "Como no sabia cuando regresarías, decidí pasar un rato todos los días a ver si tenia noticias… Y hoy tuve suerte." Concluyó con una sonrisa.

"Aprecio el gesto…Pero es irresponsable que te alejes mucho del castillo sin tu escolta." Reprendió Umbros.

"Por supuesto padre, pero jamás me aleje… Hoy es el primer día que voy más allá de la torre. Además, se como defenderme si es necesario." Respondió confiada. Posteriormente, desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda y observo al extraño joven que se hallaba junto a su padre escrutándolo con la mirada. "Uh… Padre, ¿quien es él?"

Umbros volteo hacia Discord "Ah…gracias por preguntar, permítanme presentarlos." Anunció, al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía hacia el joven draconequus "Discord, esta es Chrysallis, mi hija. Una changeling y la única Princesa del Tártaro." Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven "Chrissy, este es Discord, un draconequus. Es mi nuevo discípulo y protegido, de hoy en adelante vivirá con nosotros, así que traten de llevarse bien, ¿si?"  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Ella lo contemplo detenidamente, analizando a este extraño joven que había venido con su padre. Jamás había visto a alguien como el, y el hecho de que fuera el primer protegido que su padre hubiese tomado en toda su vida lo hacia aun mas misterioso… ¿que se escondía detrás de esos ojos amarillos de rojas pupilas? "Tu… ¿Qué es lo que eres?" inquirió intrigada.

El draconequus se sorprendió de la pregunta, y de que su mirada no demostrara ni un ápice de miedo... "Soy un draconequus… El ultimo, según me dijo Lord Umbros." respondió "¿Tu….No me tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo? ¿por qué?"

"No se, Por ser diferente quizás…" aventuró, aun sin mucha fe.

La changeling ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado "¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? Yo también soy diferente…" respondió con una sonrisa "Y creo que es esa diferencia lo que nos hace especiales frente a los demás. ¿No lo crees?"

Discord esbozo una sonrisa ante esa respuesta y respondió con un gesto afirmativo. Evidentemente era la hija de su maestro. "Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que conversen después, de momento tenemos otros asuntos que atender." Interrumpió Umbros "Chrysallis, ¿ya han llegado nuestros invitados?"  
La joven se volteo hacia su Umbros "Si padre, están esperando tu llegada."  
"Bien, entonces ordena que preparen todo lo necesario y que les comuniquen que he vuelto. El concilio se celebrara esta misma tarde, a primera hora. Necesitamos un breve descanso de nuestro viaje." Ordeno el Señor del Inframundo.  
"Por supuesto padre." Respondió obedientemente la joven, al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia y emprendía vuelo hacia la enorme entrada de la caverna al pie de la montaña.

"Bueno, supongo que de aquí en mas podemos arreglarnos solos, Barefang, tu y tus hombres han cumplido con la misión exitosamente, felicitaciones."

El hellhound y sus subordinados se inclinaron ante su rey, con una humilde expresión de satisfacción "Es un honor servirle, Majestad." Agradeció, tras lo que se reincorporaron y luego Barefang miro a Discord "Nos vemos, muchacho."

"Seguro…" contesto con cierta aprehensión el joven.

Tras esto, la compañía se dirigió hacia la y Discord junto a Umbros siguieron hasta la gran entrada a los pies de la montaña. Los vigías en las torres vieron la aproximación de su señor y tocaron un cuerno, anunciando el hecho para el destacamento apostado en la entrada. Al acercarse a su entrada, Discord pudo notar que la guardia se componía de ponys distintos a los que había visto a lo largo de todo Equestria. Debia tratarse de los thestrals sobre los que Umbros le habia contado: El color de sus pelajes no variaba mucho, alternándose entre negro o gris oscuro. Sus ojos amarillos con oscuras iris verticales le recordaban en cierta forma a los ojos de su maestro. Las bicolores colas de pelaje azul y negro eran similares prácticamente en todos ellos, pero ese no era el último rasgo común: Sus alas negras de piel eran de un color negro más intenso que sus propios pelajes. Era un rasgo que únicamente había visto en Umbros, pero jamás en ningún pegaso, sin mencionar los pocos alicornios que había conocido en su vida. Todos ellos estaban ataviados en negras armaduras con grebas cortas en las cuatro patas y con bardas, flanqueras laminadas que se complementaban con una montura con un emblema similar a la cutie-mark de su maestro, reproducida en las verdes gemas que adornaban sus pecheras con forma de demoniacas alas. Sus cabezas se hallaban protegidas por cascos compuestos de capizana, casco y testeras con aletas de violetas membranas que emulaban a los penachos de los cascos que Discord recordaba haber visto en el Palacio Real en Canterlot. El draconequus contemplo como todos los guardias allí presentes saludaban llevando su pata derecha al pecho e inclinándose ante el paso de su rey, mentándole alabanzas a viva voz a su paso. "¡Larga vida a Su Divina Majestad, Umbros!", cada uno a su tiempo, pero la frase era unánime. Sin embargo, a Discord le sorprendía que a pesar de no responder nada, la tenebrosa elegancia que manaba a cada paso de los cascos de su maestro hablaba por si sola, como imponiéndose sobre todo aquel que osara a no prestar el debido respeto ante su presencia. No entendía cuando la relajada presencia de su maestro había cambiado por esto, haciéndolo sentir un tanto extraño por ir caminando casi a la par de este inquietante equino: Realmente se trataba de un rey.

Una vez que atravesaron la enorme entrada, la sorpresa de Discord no disminuyo, tanto el como su maestro se detuvieron por un momento y este extendió su pata "Bienvenido al Tártaro".

El mundo subterráneo que se alzaba delante de él dentro de esa masiva caverna era increíblemente extenso y diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Un mundo cuyas luces se iluminaba de las tenues luces provenientes de las grandes gemas verdes que manaban de los techos, las paredes y hasta los pisos. La casi inexistente vegetación parecía subsistir gracias a algunos ríos que atravesaban el mundo subterráneo, a veces a la vista de todos, a veces por debajo de sus pies. Hacia el lejano fondo de la caverna pudo notar un fulgor naranja que parecía sugerir un rio de magma cercano.  
A pesar de ver a simple ojo que las condiciones para vivir no eran las mejores, Discord pudo apreciar que el inframundo rebosaba de vida y actividad. Hellhounds, ponys como los que había visto en la entrada y otros canes más grandes iban y venían, muchos de ellos transportando cosas o en plena sesión de entrenamiento. A medida que fueron adentrándose en el lugar, Discord pudo observar algunas construcciones fortificadas de un considerable tamaño, a cuyas puertas sus ocupantes realizaban toda clase de maniobras aéreas y ejercicios. Tras pasar el área se encontró con la intensa actividad que desarrollaban los herreros en las numerosas forjas que se extendían hacia el oeste de la cueva, con cargamentos que continuamente se iban movilizando conteniendo armas, armaduras y otros elementos que no alcanzaba a ver. Finalmente, tras un tiempo de andar, el joven y su maestro llegaron a un gran castillo, una construcción gigantesca, presidida por una gran gruta que se abría debajo suyo. Se trataba de un castillo, uno cuyas estructuras eran del mismo color que la roca de la caverna. Sus delgadas torres se alzaban iluminadas por un resplandor verde, probablemente originado en las mismas gemas que iluminaban la cueva, dándole a todo el castillo un aspecto sumamente tétrico. En el centro se levantaba el edificio principal, coronado por una gran espira se alzaba, presidiendo el castillo. Sobre el abismo se alzaba un puente flanqueado por gárgolas y por donde quiera que observara, el purpura emblema de la cutie-mark de su maestro se alzaba en cada negra bandera y estandarte. Al llegar a la imponente entrada del muro exterior, los guardias recibieron a su señor con el toque de trompetas. "¡Su Divina Majestad Umbros, Emperador de la Sombra Eterna, ha regresado! ¡Bienvenido, Alteza!" anunciaron tras el sonoro anuncio del instrumento. Todos los guardias, se inclinaron e hicieron un saludo ante el paso de su gobernante y… este extraño ser que llegaba junto a él.  
Una vez que atravesaron el amplio patio en cuyo centro se hallaba un gran hexaculo tallado en cristal purpura, se encontraron ante la entrada de las grandes puertas de hierro del castillo, las cuales se abrieron ante ellos. Posteriormente, dos equinas ataviadas en uniforme y tocado de criadas, de la misma raza que los guardias que había visto con anterioridad, se inclinaron ante Umbros y lo saludaron con una reverencia "Bienvenido, su Divina Majestad."

"Gracias." Respondió el wraith "Preparen una habitación para mi joven protegido, su nombre es Discord. Asegúrense que cuente con todo lo necesite."

"Por supuesto." Contestaron con una nueva reverencia antes de que una de estas dirigiese su mirada a Discord "Síganos por favor, Lord Discord."

Discord se sintió muy extraño… Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se refería a él con ese respeto, usando un denominador que podría haber sido de cualquier noble, pero no de él. Umbros noto esto y lo saco del pequeño trance, mirándolo de reojo.

"Estas thestrals te llevaran a tus aposentos. Descansa un poco y nos veremos aquí a primera hora de la tarde. Ah…. Y trata de acostumbrarte a esto: te llamaran "lord" muy seguido." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eh…Si, maestro." Contesto Discord, aun un tanto desorientado. Tras lo que se dispuso a seguir a las dos thestrals mientras Umbros iba en dirección hacia la escalinata que se elevaba al otro extremo de la recepción de palacio.

La ruta del recién llegado había resultado mas larga de lo que esperaba: largas escaleras, extensos pasillos flanqueados por altas ventanas de tosco acabado… Daba la impresión que el castillo era mas grande por dentro que por fuera, lo cual le generaba a Discord un desagradable sentimiento de que perderse aquí seria un problema... Para otros, porque para el seria pan comido. Sin embargo, le sorprendía que las dos thestrals delante de él parecían no detenerse ni por un segundo. Sus ligeros pasos e ininterrumpidos daban a entender que conocían todas las rutas que este extensa construcción podía concebir. Finalmente, las dos se detuvieron ante una gran puerta con un llamador en forma de cabeza de equino que sostenía una pesada argolla de metal en su boca. Una de ellas abrió la puerta en tanto que la otra volteo hacia él.  
"Estos son sus aposentos, Lord Discord. Todas las comodidades se encuentran preparadas para su uso. Si decide salir a recorrer el palacio, por favor recuerde que nos encontramos en el segundo piso del ala oeste. Si llega a necesitar algo mas, solo tiene que pedirlo." Anuncio la sirvienta.  
"Ya veo… Muchas gracias." Menciono, aun extrañado por la forma en que se seguían refiriendo a él. Al tiempo que ingresaba en la habitación, las dos thestrals hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás. Discord contemplo la recamara iluminada a la luz de las antorchas con detenimiento, no solo no le faltaba nada: era más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida. La habitación poseía una elegante mesa de granito con sillas de madera haciendo juego, para albergar a ocho invitados. Un escritorio de gran tamaño tallado en ese mismo cristal verde que había visto en las paredes y techos de la cueva, con gavetas de toda forma y tamaño. Un armario integrado a la pared de tal amplitud que contaba con una pequeña gema verde para iluminarlo. Pero sobre todo se impacto por la cama… una gran cama de dosel de dos plazas con purpuras cortinas y cuyas bases y columnas estaban talladas sobre la misma roca de la que se componía el piso de la habitación. Discord se sorprendió ya que al echarse sobre el colchón, este era muchísimo mas blando de lo que esperaba… Era como si se hubiere echado sobre una nube posada encima de la roca.  
Discord miro al techo de la cama reflexionando… Gracias a Umbros, no solo ahora tenia cosas que jamás imagino podría tener: ahora tenía un lugar en el mundo, un lugar del que ir y al cual volver. Sin embargo… ¿Podría llamarse un hogar? ¿Cuál era la distancia que separaba al "lord" que su nuevo maestro y sus súbditos admiraban, del "monstruo" que los alicornios y sus súbditos habían denostado con tanta alevosía? ¿Podría llegar a demostrar ser un "lord" a esos alicornios, y mostrar que realmente merecía estar junto a Celestia? Mientras esas preguntas navegaban el mar de sus pensamientos, los ojos del joven se fueron cerrando…

Para cuando los abrió, se encontraba de pie, en un lugar que no podía reconocer… Parecía un bosque, y había humo a la distancia… Pero no podía distinguir que era por lo borroso de su imagen, ni recordar como había llegado ahí. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no tardo en reconocer… Delante de él estaba su amiga, su única amiga, mirándolo a los ojos. Discord quiso contarle con emoción la nueva noticia, pero su plan se desmorono al observar que Celestia… estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿La había hecho llorar? ¿Cómo podría, si lo único que él quería era traerle sonrisas y alegría? "_¿Tia? ¿Qué ocurre?_" pregunto con preocupación, pero sus palabras parecían no llegarle.  
Celestia le dijo algo en voz alta, pero su voz se oía difusa y no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Solo una cosa era cierta: estaba llorando, y no era por felicidad. Discord intento alcanzarla con su brazo, pero ella se volteo rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse. Discord intento ir tras ella, pero por más que corriera o volara su cuerpo no parecía moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. La desesperación comenzó a abordarlo "_¡Espera Tia! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?! ¡TIAAAA!_"

"Lord Discord. Lord Discord."

Los sonidos del toque de una puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos nuevamente. Todavía se hallaba echado en la cama. "¿_Que…fue eso?_"  
El golpeteo del llamador de la puerta se hizo oír otra vez "Lord Discord, ya casi es hora del concilio. Su Divina Majestad lo espera en la entrada de Palacio." Advirtió la voz que Discord reconoció como una de las thestrals que le había conducido hasta su habitación. Discord se reincorporo de un salto. ¿Se había quedado dormido más allá del almuerzo?  
"¡Si! ¡Ya estoy saliendo!" respondió apresurado, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y las dos criadas que lo aguardaban del otro lado lo saludaban con una reverencia. "¿Esta listo, milord?"  
"Si, gracias." respondió, imitando levemente el gesto "Vayamos cuanto antes." Apresuró, al tiempo que los tres emprendían la ruta hacia la entrada del palacio a paso apresurado.  
Discord considero que la idea de teletransportarse hasta el lugar seria más rápida, pero no quería traerle problemas a estas dos criadas que lo habían despertado antes de que generara una mala impresión en su primer día en el Tártaro. Tras hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa que había hecho antes, llegaron a la entrada, donde Umbros ya estaba esperando con las puertas cerradas delante suyo. Dos criadas aguardaban detrás suyo y dos guardias estaban junto a la puerta delante de él, listos para abrirla en cuanto su señor lo ordenase. El soberano del Tártaro se veía un tanto diferente a lo que había visto antes: Complementando las protecciones y ornamentos de la armadura que vestía, se habían agregado una corona de ónice con gemas purpureas que hacia juego con el color la pechera y los demás adornos que llevaba. Sobre su lomo, se había montado una capa de color negro de extremos un tanto raídos y con cuello de piel blanca atado por un broche con la forma de su cutie-mark. Los ornamentos le daban un aire de realeza… tanto, o más del que había podido percibir del Rey Oscuris. Sin embargo, aun con la premura que Discord llevaba, Umbros lo recibió con una tranquila sonrisa.

"¿El agotamiento del te golpeo fuerte?" pregunto con un animado sarcasmo, al tiempo que el draconequus se ubicaba a su lado.

"Un tanto… Eh… Lo siento, maestro." Confeso un tanto apenado.

"Tranquilo Discord, me imagine que podía pasar. Por eso mande a buscar por ti." Le aseguró con tranquilidad, antes de voltear nuevamente y mirar hacia adelante "¿Tus aposentos resultaron ser de tu agrado?"

"¡Oh si! ¡Mucho! ¡Muchas gracias maestro!" agradeció con premura y entusiasmo "Es raro, jamás me han dado un lugar, yo… no sé que decir, esto es algo nuevo para mi." Confesó con un dejo de indecisión en la voz.

La risa de Umbros fue suave "No tienes que hacer nada que hacer muchacho, con un agradecimiento simple esta bien." Afirmó.

"Pero yo soy un extraño, maestro." Contestó Discord "¿Qué va a pensar todopony aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que aparezcan los que no estén de acuerdo con la presencia de este forastero? Créame, ya me enfrenté algo así en el pasado."

Umbros dio un suspiro "Discord, dime, ¿que has visto en nuestro pequeño viaje por el inframundo? ¿Notaste algo en particular?"

"Bueno, pues… Que hay muchas razas diferentes en el Tártaro."

"Exacto: Nuestro reino es un reino fuerte porque no importa de que raza o especie seas, sino lo que puedes hacer." Afirmo el wraith "Además, todo el Tártaro confía en mi criterio, y si yo te traje aquí como mi aprendiz, sabrán que las razones sobran. Si los demás pueden confiar en mi criterio Discord, ¿no crees que tu también puedes intentarlo?"

"Si… Lo siento, maestro."

"Esta bien, muchacho." Contestó con gesto tranquilizador "Es difícil para alguien que jamás tuvo un hogar pensar de una forma diferente a la tuya, pero nunca es tarde para que la vida de un giro a nuestro favor. Además…" continuo mientras volteaba su mirada "Todos necesitamos un lugar a donde pertenecer, ¿no lo crees?"  
Esas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Discord… Un lugar a donde pertenecer… No solo un simple lugar para vivir, sino uno en donde lo aceptaban como es y donde podía descansar su cuerpo y su espíritu… Un hogar.

"Es cierto… Gracias."

Umbros asintió con la cabeza, y luego volteo hacia el frente con un gesto de firmeza "Bien, ya es hora de comenzar. ¡Abran las puertas!"

"¡Si, su Divina Majestad!" afirmaron los dos guardias al tiempo que abrían las pesadas puertas del castillo. Una vez abiertas, el rey del Tártaro atravesó la entrada seguido por su protegido. Discord quedo asombrado por lo diferente del mismo patio al que habían llegado cuando arribaron al castillo: delante suyo se hallaba una gran mesa heptagonal de cristal purpura con finísimos y elegantes acabados, y a su alrededor, seis figuras dispares se sentaban a cada lado, dejando un espacio libre en el cual se hallaba una elegante silla de obsidiana flanqueada por dos guardias de palacio hacia la cual se dirigían. A Discord le llamo muchísimo la atención lo particular de las figuras sentadas a cada lado de la mesa: cada una era una criatura diferente. Discord los escruto rápidamente de Derecha a Izquierda.

El primero se trataba de un Jabalí robusto de pelaje marrón, ataviado en una armadura de cuero que solo constaba de una hombrera y una pechera de cuero desprolijamente emparchada. Su rostro de pocos amigos se veía resaltado por dos amarillos colmillos que ascendían detrás de su hocico parcialmente arrancado, uno de los cuales estaba quebrado.

El segundo era una cebra macho de gran tamaño, vestido en los llamativos atuendos exclusivos del Jefe Tribal que emulaban muy acertadamente el diseño de una piel de leopardo, complementados por un tocado de altas plumas blancas que reposaba en su cabeza. De sus orejas pendían dos gruesos y grandes aros de oro, que desafiaban la gravedad al estar atados con una trenza al tocado que mantenía el balance e impedía que sus orejas se vieran abrumadas por el peso. Sus patas, así como su cuello, se adornaban con otros aros aun más gruesos, siendo de mayor cantidad los del cuello, lo que explicaba un poco su tamaño.

El tercero era un perro diamantino, posiblemente el menos llamativo de la mesa por su tamaño. Este estaba ataviado en un chaleco rojo de finos hilos complementado por una capa color azul. Su collarín dorado estaba ornamentado de varios diamantes pequeños, con un color amarillo que hacia juego con sus intensos ojos amarillos resaltando sobre su pelaje gris plomo. Sus orejas eran casi tan puntiagudas como los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

El cuarto era un camello, Discord jamás los había visto en persona, pero era bastante distinto a las llamas y alpacas. Principalmente, por su rostro. Su bigote estaba separado del resto de su corta barba, que se limitaba a describir un arco que rodeaba todo el extremo inferior de su cabeza. Sus vestiduras se componían de una túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo sobre la cual tenía puesta una bata de seda azul y bordados dorados que oficiaba como chaleco, atada por un cinto que sostenía un alfanje. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un tradicional _ogal_ negro atado sobre un _shumagg _blanco que cubría hasta la base de su cuello.

El quinto era el más impresionante de los presentes. Se hallaba sentado en el suelo, ya que se trataba de un dragón de unos treinta metros de altura, de escamas de un gris muy oscuro, casi negro, y un abdomen de color blanco sucio similar al de las aletas de sus orejas. Sus intensos ojos anaranjados eran el corolario de una expresión amenazadora, como si estuviese a punto de romper en un estallido de furia. Era el único de los presentes que no se hallaba flanqueado por guardias de la misma especie.

El sexto era la única integrante femenina de la mesa. Una hipogrifa de pelaje blanco y plumas negras, únicamente cambiantes en su rostro por unas de un poco más largas y de color rojo que describían un elegante diseño alrededor de sus ojos. Su cabeza era ornamentada por una corona circular de plata con la efigie de dos grifos en la parte delantera, entre los cuales se hallaba un rubí. Sobre su pecho vestía una pechera de plata producto de las cuidadosas manos de un orfebre.  
Umbros llego hasta la mesa y se ubico delante de la silla, la cual había sido corrida por dos sus guardias previamente para ceder el correcto espacio. Con una mirada y tono solemnes, se dirigió a los presentes.

"Agradezco vuestra paciencia y la respuesta a mi convocatoria, estimados invitados. Antes de comenzar, presentaos por favor."

Uno por uno, de derecha a izquierda, los presentes fueron incorporándose previamente a su presentación.

"Mi nombre es Roddgar, Señor Guerrero de los Jabalíes Libres de las Tierras Nevadas." Anuncio el jabalí, antes de tomar asiento nuevamente.  
La cebra tomo la posta incorporándose "Mi nombre es Themba, Jefe de las Tribus de la Sabana Orgullosa y Primer Hijo del Sol."

Posteriormente, el perro diamantino se levanto de su asiento "Soy Greedbark, Cabeza de Clan de los perros diamantinos del Margen."

A continuación, el camello se puso de pie "Mi nombre es Gamal Ibn Sahraa, Jeque de Muudi y Amo del Oceano de Arena." Se introdujo con un exótico acento árabigo.

El dragón no se incorporo, si bien podía haberse interpretado como una descortesía, era algo lógico porque no tendría sentido que se incorporara. Sin embargo, previamente soplo fuertemente una fugaz ráfaga de humo por su nariz. "Grimblaze, Caudillo de los dragones de las Tierras Quemadas."

La hipogrifa, sin un ápice de sorpresa por la presentación previa, se levanto después como si nada hubiera pasado "Mi nombre es Wilhelmina, Duquesa de Gryphus y Señora de la Gran Cordillera."

Luego de que la duquesa tomara asiento, Umbros retomo la palabra con un solemne tono real resaltado por la imponente presencia que comenzaba a manar de su aura "Mi nombre es Umbros, Soberano del Tártaro y Emperador de la Sombra Eterna. Sed bienvenidos a la apertura del Concilio del Tártaro. Nuestro objetivo es la única y verdadera liberación: la que nacerá de la caída de Equestria y los alicornios."

"[…]_**Y aquellos cuyos corazones eran lo suficientemente corruptos respondieron al llamado del Caído, guiados por sus viciados deseos. Toda alma ignoraba que los días de paz habían acabado y que el destino de Equestria estaba por cambiar**_ […]"

**Continuará...**


	6. Cisma: Pergamino Segundo, Parte 1ra

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! espero que hayan comenzado con el pie derecho el 2013! ;D

Primero que nada, quería disculparme por el retraso extendido en la publicación en este capitulo... A un día de publicarlo, tuve un serio incidente con la computadora y todo el trabajo se habia perdido, por lo que tuve que comenzar a reescribir todo el capitulo de cero, y como yo soy muy exquisito con los detalles, no quise publicarlo hasta lograr dejarlo tal cual estaba originalmente (o al menos, en la mayor medida posible). En compensación, veran que este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, por lo que habra mas misterios e intriga para revelar. :)

Sin mas que agregar, les dejo con un nuevo capitulo del libro Cisma. Que lo disfruten! ^^ (ah! y por favor, no olviden su review, que es el combustible que hace que los engranes de esta historia sigan girando con fluidez! ;P)

* * *

Celestia miraba con apatía a través de la ventana. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos días desde que su padre le había impuesto la imposibilidad de gozar de su privacidad, cambios de los que se protegió perdiéndose en su propio mundo interior. Las escoltas que la secundaban a lo largo del día le hacían tedioso y complicado, quitándole el gusto a prácticamente todo lo que hacia. Pocos eran sus espacios de privacidad, y no eran nada significativos. Por eso la mayoría de sus ratos libres los pasaba a solas en su recamara, uno de los lugares a los que los guardias no ingresaban sin permiso. Eran esos simples momentos en que miraba por la ventana a todos los ponies de Canterlot, sumergidos en sus vidas cotidianas, libres de hacer todo aquello que su corazón deseara, aun incluso dentro de la más aburrida de las rutinas. A diferencia de ese mundo ruidoso, alborotado, vivaz y colorido la vida de la Princesa de Equestria se había tornado gris… Tan aburrida era su vida, que había dejado de prestarle atención a las cosas que sucedían en su propia familia. Luna había hecho varios esfuerzos por intentar animarla y hacerla sonreír para sacarla de ese deprimente estado, pero había sido en vano... Por mucho que apreciaba esos esfuerzos y momentos que pasaba con ella, ese leve alivio se desvanecía rápidamente.  
Pero ¿era esa sensación de falta de libertad lo que la hacía sentir así? No, era algo más….había algo que faltaba en su vida, y se había dado cuenta lo que era: la risa que le obsequiaba Discord. No había ningunpony, ni siquiera Luna, que pudiera entender lo que era la falta de su único amigo, el único individuo que había representado desde siempre un vínculo con el mundo exterior, ese mágico y misterioso mundo más allá de los palacios y la realeza.  
Celestia reflexionaba sobre ese último pensamiento. ¿Era solamente el mundo que ella anhelaba ver y sentir a través de Discord lo que ella extrañaba? No, no era solo eso, era algo más, era… Discord, sus travesuras, su chistes, su mirada llena de vida y brillo… Eso es lo que había perdido, aquello que le había dolido tanto como perder su añorada libertad.  
Mas los pensamientos de la princesa se dispersaron al oír un llamado desde su puerta.

"Tia, soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro Luna, entra." Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Las puertas se abrieron y la pequeña potra de pelaje azul y melena celeste ingreso con tímidos pasos en la recamara. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien…Supongo." Respondió manteniendo el tono de voz al tiempo que volteaba para recibir a su hermana.

Luna pudo percibir por su expresión que no estaba para nada bien, mantenía esa misma expresión neutral y melancólica que se había grabado en su rostro desde hacía ya varios días.

"Eso no es verdad Tia… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste?" preguntó, reiterando aquella pregunta que le había hecho fútilmente tantas veces durante estos días tan grises "Por favor, soy tu hermana… quiero ayudarte…"

Celestia solo volteo y camino unos pasos hacia el costado "Oh Luna… Te resultaría difícil entenderlo…"

"¿Por qué me resultaría difícil entenderlo? Tia, en estos últimos días casi ni haz visto a madre o a padre, casi ni pasamos tiempo juntas… y cuando lo pasamos, siempre te veo así… ¿Alguien te hizo molestar así?"

Celestia suspiró. Era obvio que era difícil explicarle todo a su hermana menor, pero realmente se preocupaba por ella y merecía una explicación para sosegar esa inquietud… Y tantas veces le había implorado saber que le ocurría, que le sería difícil negársele una vez más "Como te explico hermanita… Solamente siento que perdí una parte de mí… y todo es culpa de nuestro padre. El ser princesa es tan duro, tan difícil… Y como si no sufriéramos suficiente con nuestras tareas reales, me quita lo único que me permitía un alivio de todos esos deberes… ¡Lo odio!" gritó al tiempo que daba una patada contra el suelo.

"Pero Tia…. Somos princesas, ¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos cambiar lo que somos…"

"¡Pues entonces ya no quiero ser princesa! ¡Yo solo quiero ser yo misma!" protestó indignada "Voy a encontrar la forma algún día…. ¡Voy a dejar este lugar y no volveré nunca más!"

Luna retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendida "¿De que estas hablando…?"

"Tal y como oíste Luna." Remarcó la alicornia de blanco pelaje al tiempo que volteaba hacia su hermana menor "No se cuando, pero… en cuanto pueda me iré, me iré lejos del palacio, lejos de Canterlot… lejos de todo."

"Pero…Pero… si tu te vas… ¡Me voy a quedar sola!" protestó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Celestia miró a su hermana al tiempo que el ardor de su frustración iba apagando "Luna… No estarás sola, tendrás a madre y a padre…"

"¡No es cierto!" le interrumpió con énfasis "Primero, desde que tío Umbros se fue ya casi ni veo a madre y padre. Tu estas triste y deprimida todo el tiempo, y cuando finalmente te decides a decirme lo que te pasa, me dices que te iras… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi hermana mayor?" inquirió con un fuerte dejo de preocupación en su voz que sin duda dejaba ver el asomo de un sollozo.

Celestia sintió que la triste expresión de su hermana hizo mella en ese manto de depresión que la cubría su espíritu y se acercó a ella para abrazar a su hermana y acariciar sus suaves crines. Tan sumergida se hallaba en sus propios problemas que había perdido de vista lo que sentía su hermanita, que con tanto afán quería hacerla sentir mejor "No Luna… Tranquila, no voy a dejarte, tranquila." La reconfortó con un suave tono de voz.

Sin embargo, el momento no duro mucho ya que fue interrumpido por un barullo que se comenzó a oír a través de la ventana. Ambas potras voltearon hacia la ventana "¿Que es toda esa conmoción?" se preguntó Celestia en voz alta.

La potra mayor se dirigió hacia la ventana seguida de su hermana menor. Cuando llegó, finalmente observo hacia las calles de Canterlot. A los lados de una de las avenidas más grandes que iban hacia la entrada del palacio y que podían verse desde la ventana de la recamara de la princesa, la gente se amontonaba, contenida por un "cinturón de contención" formado por los guardias de palacio para evitar que estos se interpusieran en el camino.

"Vaya… Parece que alguien importante llegó a Canterlot. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso Luna?" inquirió la princesa mayor, tras lo que Luna observó a lo lejos por la ventana, intentando averiguar el origen de la conmoción "¡Oh! ¡Mira Tia! ¡Allí a lo lejos!" indicó señalando a la lejanía con su pata.

Siguiendo la indicación de su hermana, Celestia observó a la personalidad recién llegada, con todo su sequito. Se trataba de un carruaje tirado por seis pegasos de pelaje blanco en armadura celeste y blanca. El transporte era de color blanco con ornamentaciones de cristal, y con un gran sillón cuya parte superior era coronada por un cristal de nieve tallado en cristal, similar a la cutie-mark de Glacia e ítem central del escudo y banderas del principado de Vaporia. Elementos que portaban dos guardias yeguas abanderadas en el frente y cuatro portaestandartes detrás de este, seguidos por unos veinte guardias de la real escolta de la princesa.  
Sobre el carruaje, se hallaba la Princesa Glacia, tan majestuosa y elegante como siempre, vistiendo su collarete adornado con un diamante en el centro, similar a los que formaban parte de la elegante tiara de diamantes que reposaba sobre su cabeza. La princesa respondía ocasionalmente a los saludos que provenían de los habitantes de la ciudad, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo la seria expresión de su rostro en el proceso. Las princesas contemplaban el improvisado evento con asombro, particularmente Celestia.

"No entiendo… ¿Qué hace la tía Glacia aquí?" preguntó Celestia extrañada.

"Bueno… Tal vez no lo sepas, pero ha ocurrido mucho en estos últimos días todo el palacio ha estado muy agitado. Nuestros padres no me han dicho mucho… Pero parece que algo grave esta ocurriendo."

"¿Qué tan grave?"

"Bastante… Escuche que han abierto el Salón de los Cinco Pilares." Confirmo la potra más joven.

"El Salón de los…" Celestia se detuvo, azorada por la noticia… Solo ahora había caído en cuenta de cuanto se había recluido dentro de si misma por su nueva situación y había perdido de vista todo lo demás "¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió…?"

"[…]_** Y más allá de los ojos de los mismos dioses, las almas cuyo corazón era más negro que el carbón, se congregaron para conjurar el mal sobre Equestria**_ […]"

En el Tártaro, el "Concilio de la Liberación" seguía en sesión. Umbros se sentía satisfecho, las semillas de agitación y desconfianza que había sembrado a lo largo y ancho de Equestria por medio de sus agentes habían brotado y crecido a un ritmo incluso más rápido del que había esperado. Tal y como había sospechado: El manto de falsa paz y armonía que su hermano había intentado mantener sobre su reino lo cubría todo… Incluso la oscuridad que se escondía en los corazones de muchos de sus habitantes, algo evidente por aquella visión delante de sus ojos: Todos aquellos que acudieron al concilio podrían haberlo hecho por diferentes motivos… Pero habían sido conducidos por la ambición, una ambición que el aprovecharía de muy buena manera.

"… Y en este mundo que tanta injusticia permite dándoles a los alicornios el dominio sobre todos las demás razas… ¿Qué les ha traído? ¿Paz? Paz al costo de permanecer estancados, negando sus deseos de grandeza. ¿Armonía? Armonía nacida del acaparamiento de poder de una corona que desoye todos los deseos de aquellos que sirven bajo ella. Con mi guía puedo asegurarles, mis estimados aliados, que seremos los portadores de un nuevo orden. Juntos cambiaremos el orden de la Historia."

"Lord Umbros, temo que debo objetar." Interrumpió una voz. Nada venia con facilidad, algo que podía vislumbrarse con solo ver a los ojos suspicaces de la hipogrifa que lo acababa de interrumpir. "Su propuesta es muy tentadora, demasiado podría decirse… Pero ninguna oferta tan buena puede ser real."

Umbros la observo calmadamente "Por favor Lady Wilhelmina, explíqueme que inquietudes la aquejan."

"Me desconcierta el hecho de que sus motivos permanecen ocultos en el misterio. Es muy peculiar que anuncie que seremos quienes traigan la libertad de la tiranía de los reyes de Equestria sin anunciar que es lo que espera obtener de ello. Ningunpony de nuestra posición que proponga liderar una rebelión lo hace por simple _nobleza._"

"Ah… Habla como toda una política, Lady Wilhelmina." Contestó Umbros con una sonrisa serena "Es verdad, yo también tengo mis motivos para liderar esta rebelión… Tanto como ustedes, estoy cansado de vivir bajo la tiranía de un falso rey que usurpó mi derecho al trono. Pero no es solo esa injusticia lo que me molesta, no… Me provoca nauseas saber que son los propios dioses los que la bendijeron, así como ese mundo que goza de un falso bienestar que se nos usa de pilar a todos aquellos que han sido desplazados... Nada puede obtenerse sin un costo, y tanto yo como mis súbditos somos el precio pagado por sus risas y alegría." Afirmaba con evidente disgusto.

"¿Entonces pretende colocarse por encima de nosotros, como nuestro nuevo rey? ¿Arriesgaremos nuestros títulos, nuestra sangre y nuestras vidas para tomar la corona de Oscuris y colocarla sobre la suya?" cuestionó nuevamente la hipogrifa al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía un poco.

"No… Mi deseo es algo menos banal…. Quiero darles a mis súbditos el mundo que merecen, el mundo que anhelan. Un mundo donde la comida no les falte y donde sus deseos naturales no sean motivo de condena. Voy a rescribir el propio orden de los dioses y devolveré la tierra al estado del que nunca debió ser privado."

La duquesa estaba confundida ante semejante respuesta "No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pretende, Lord Umbros?"

"Es sencillo Lady Wilhelmina" volvió a contestar Umbros "pretendo derrumbar este falso mundo y volverme el protector del nuevo orden, uno que se encargara de que el mundo siga su verdadero camino hasta el fin de los tiempos."

Algunos de los presentes contemplaron a Umbros con incredulidad ante tal respuesta.

"¿Pretende volverse…un dios?" aventuró Themba.

"En absoluto, mi estimado Themba: yo soy un dios. El hecho de que estemos conversando en este concilio es la viva prueba de ello: He aplastado a todo aquel que se me ha opuesto, incluido al Juez – el legendario guardián que los dioses habían impuesto desde tiempos inmemoriales sobre el Tártaro para hacer su voluntad. No solo por la corona soy el soberano del inframundo: El Tártaro es mío por derecho de conquista, arrebatado a los propios _dioses_, y permanece bajo mi poder desde entonces, libre de ellos y a los reyes de Equestria." Afirmó con seguridad "Y pueden verlo con solo observar el Tártaro hoy, libre del yugo que se le había impuesto a sus habitantes. La diferencia con el mundo muerto que existía con anterioridad demuestra que soy el único dios que necesita este mundo, un dios que pueden ver, temer y oír… No un par de mitos que residen más allá de las estrellas, lejos de sus vidas y sus problemas, pretendiendo saber que es lo mejor para todopony. Parte de mi deseo es devolverles a las distintas razas del mundo la oportunidad de ser los dueños de sus propios destinos, de sus propias vidas. Darle al mundo una nueva vida, tal y como se la he dado al Tártaro."

"¿Pretende que seamos parte de una especie de Cruzada? ¿Sabe que nos arriesgamos a perderlo todo, Lord Umbros?" inquirió Greedbark con disconformidad.

"Ah, pero jamás podría pretender que arriesguen todo sin nada a cambio, Lord Greedbark." lo tranquilizó Umbros con un gesto calmo, para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes "Mis estimados aliados, ustedes se convertirán en reyes y reinas, aquellos que detentaran en sus patas y garras el destino de cada uno de sus propios países, no… de su propia raza incluso. ¿Ambicionan la corona? Yo les daré una a cada uno de ustedes como recompensa por acudir en nombre de la verdadera liberación, una corona que mantendrán junto a ustedes siempre y cuando mantengan mi nuevo orden y me reverencien como corresponde."

La sorpresa y el murmullo se apoderaron de la mesa, algunos de los presentes permanecían incrédulos ante la propuesta que Umbros había realizado, otros conversaban con su vecino agitadamente. Discord observo el caos que se desenvolvía en la mesa del concilio ante la expresión pasiva y serena del anfitrión. Por un segundo, parecía que el debate comenzaría a elevar su temperatura y el orden. Aun un poco confundido por las palabras de su maestro, Discord se acercó a este que permanecía tranquilo ante semejante batahola. "Maestro, ¿fue prudente decir eso? Esto se convertirá en un caos…" le susurró con inquietud.

Sin embargo, Umbros permanecía sereno e inmutable "Calma Discord. Todo esto era de esperarse, pero no para preocuparse."

"No entiendo… ¿A que se refiere?" preguntó el draconequus confundido.

"Porque aun cuando ellos no lo saben, yo controlo este juego." Le aseguró el wraith dejando a su protegido sumido en la perplejidad e intriga. La agitación predominaba la mesa y los comentarios la atravesaban en todas direcciones. "¡¿Una cruzada contra los mismos dioses?!" "¡Esto es una locura!", "¡¿Cómo podríamos sostener una guerra contra todo el ejercito real?!".  
Las quejas y dudas que desbordaban el Concilio fueron acalladas por un poderoso estruendo, uno que hizo que los propios guardias se pusieran alerta y apuntaran sus lanzas hacia el origen de tal conmoción. El silencio y las miradas señalaban hacia Grimblaze, cuyo puño había quebrado con su poderoso golpe el suelo debajo de él. Los brillantes ojos anaranjados del dragón observaban al wraith con fijación, gesto devuelto por el único presente que no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo ante semejante acción.

"No me interesan todas estas palabrerías… No me interesan los dioses, no me interesa como se repartan el botín, y mucho menos me interesan sus burdas disputas sobre liderazgo. ¡A los dragones solo nos importa lo que los firemanes han usurpado por siglos! Solo quiero dos cosas: El dominio total de las Tierras Quemadas y la cabeza de Vulcanus. Si puedes procurármelas, te serviré como mi rey, mi dios o como desees." pregunto al tiempo que levantaba su garra y señalaba hacia el soberano del inframundo. "¿Puedes procurármelas, Lord Umbros?" Este sonrió con una segura expresión frente al dragón de amenazante aspecto.

"_El control perfecto para que todos aquellos con un corazón lo suficientemente corrupto bailen a mi antojo como marionetas…La ambición._"

"Por supuesto." Aseguró Umbros.

Ante esta confirmación, el dragón bajo su garra e irguiéndose resopló levemente humo desde sus fosas nasales "Pues entonces yo y mis dragones estamos a tu servicio, Divina Majestad." Aseguro la gran bestia al tiempo que realizaba una leve reverencia. Umbros sonrió satisfecho ante la sumisión del Caudillo de los dragones. "Y yo acepto su servicio, Lord Grimblaze." Declaró el wraith al tiempo que levantaba su pezuña y los guardias relajaban su alerta.  
El caos que antes gobernaba el Concilio se había transformado en silencios y murmullos casi inaudibles. Umbros se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes "Veo que a algunos de ustedes todavía los gobierna la indecisión… Díganme, ¿Qué duda los aqueja?"  
Tras un breve momento, la profunda voz de Themba finalmente rompió con el silencio de los lores "Lord Umbros, aun cuando su divinidad esta más allá de mi cuestionar, el que accediéramos a formar parte de su… rebelión, nuestros ejércitos no alcanzan a superar la tercera parte del tamaño de la real legión. ¿Cómo podríamos siquiera considerar la posibilidad de una victoria ante los reyes de Equestria en esta imposible misión?"

"Su duda es lógica, Lord Themba." Respondió Umbros "Y voy a responder a sus dudas y las de todos los demás presentes. ¡Guardias!"

Los dos thestrals en armadura dieron un paso al frente "¿Si, Su Divina Majestad?"

"Tu" ordenó, volteando hacia la derecha "Busca a la princesa Chrysallis a que acuda a mi presencia. Y tú" señaló ahora volteando hacia la izquierda "ve a preparar transporte para todos mis invitados. Iremos hacia la Colmena."

"A la orden, Su Divina Majestad." Respondieron ambos, galopando en direcciones opuestas. No paso mucho hasta que la princesa del inframundo apareció ante el Concilio, saludándolo con una reverencia. Umbros hizo una seña y la joven changeling se acercó al lado suyo.

"Estimados lores, les presento a mi hija Chrysallis, Reina Changeling y princesa del Tártaro."

"Es un honor conocerlos, milores." Saludó cortésmente la joven.

Los presentes devolvieron el saludo, tras lo que Umbros volvió a dirigirse hacia los presentes "Ahora si gustan en acompañarnos, quisiera enseñarles algo que les proveerá una respuesta a todas sus preguntas y espantara la duda que los aqueja."

Los lores se incorporaron y siguieron al Umbros, Chrysallis y Discord a la entrada del palacio, cuyas puertas se abrieron revelando una fila de carruajes negros a su espera, con thestrals listos para impulsar el vehículo de sus pasajeros. La formación era encabezada por uno de mayor tamaño y tétrico diseño, las púas gobernaban prácticamente la totalidad el diseño del vehículo, siendo más distintivas las que coronaban la parte trasera por su mayor tamaño. La parte delantera había sido terminada en una calavera equina de aspecto amenazante.  
Los presentes fueron ingresando en sus transportes, quedando Umbros, Chrysallis y Discord en el carruaje líder. Umbros se sentó en la parte delantera del carruaje, quedando sentados lado a lado su hija y su protegido, y una vez sentados, dio la orden a sus thestrals de despegar. Los ocho equinos comenzaron a tirar del carruaje, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad, y una vez alcanzada la suficiente velocidad, agitaron sus alas despegando del suelo, y con ellos, el carruaje. Una vez que tomaron altura, Discord se impresiono que la inmensidad de la caverna le permitiera al carro alcanzar una altura considerable, lo que notó al observar por el costado del carruaje. Debajo de él se veía en mayor perspectiva una gran parte del reino de su maestro. Al draconequus le sorprendió ver tantas construcciones, forjas y demás edificaciones que se alzaban a lo largo del paisaje, considerablemente pobladas por diminutas figuras que circulaban por toda su extensión. Era sorprendente ver lo lleno de actividad que tenia este lugar para ser llamado_ inframundo_, algo que había disipado las dudas que poblaban su mente cuando había conocido sobre el reino de Umbros.

"El Tártaro es bastante tanto extenso, ¿no?" oyó Discord preguntar a la joven changeling a su lado.

"Bastante… No me imagine que pudiera ser tan extenso. Es como si fuera un mundo dentro del propio mundo. Uno distinto, en el corazón de la tierra." Respondió al tiempo que volteaba la mirada hacia su interlocutora.

"Y solo haz visto una parte de el." Le aseguro Chrysallis "Hay lugares que incluso ni yo he conocido... O a los que incluso no puedo llegar." Concluyó, con un poco de resignación.

Discord quedó asombrado por este ultimo comentario, realmente no podía creer que incluso la propia Princesa del Tártaro desconociera la totalidad de los confines de su reino. "Vaya… Es increíble." Respondió con una expresión de asombro.

"Le da un sentido más realista la a expresión _inframundo_, ¿eh Discord?" preguntó Umbros, manteniendo la vista fija al frente. "Pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo conocerás distintos lugares sorprendentes del Tártaro, como el que vamos a conocer."

"¿Sorprendentes?" se preguntó el draconequus en voz alta "No lo se maestro…. Creo que por hoy ya agoté la reserva de asombro de un mes."

Tanto Umbros como Chrysallis rieron ante esa respuesta, pero la respuesta provino del wraith "Pues prueba tus propios limites en cuanto veas lo que vendrá… Vas a conocer un lugar del que los reyes de Equestria o ni los mismos dioses conocen."

"_¿Un lugar que ni los dioses conocen…?"_

La intriga de Discord permaneció intacta por el resto del trayecto del viaje, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Chrysallis le llamó la atención. "Ya llegamos Discord, mira." Le sugirió la changeling al tiempo que señalaba por encima del costado derecho del carruaje. Discord se acercó por el costado y pudo observar que en una zona completamente deshabitada en cuyos alrededores no había poblados o estructuras de ningún tipo salvo una: un gran domo de roca de un tamaño gigantesco, prácticamente el de una ciudad. El domo poseía únicamente una entrada y uno de los extremos del domo se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la caverna. Había una gran apertura en la parte más alta de la cúpula, que dejaba ver un mortecino resplandor verde que provenía de su interior. "¿Que es eso?" inquirió con curiosidad el joven draconequus, intrigado.

"Evolución, mi estimado aprendiz." Contestó Umbros mientras el carruaje comenzaba a descender hacia la estructura.

Una vez que todos los carruajes aterrizaron frente a la entrada, sus ocupantes descendieron y se detuvieron frente a la entrada, contemplando la entrada a la gran estructura. El wraith se adelantó y enfrentó a los visitantes "Sean bienvenidos a _La Colmena_. Una de las más grandes que se hayan en todo el Tártaro." Introdujo el monarca con una satisfecha sonrisa "Muchos de ustedes están a punto de ser testigos de una de las claves para esta guerra… Algo que hará que todas sus dudas se desvanezcan por completo." Luego volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hija "Chrysallis, por favor, haz los honores."

Chrysallis hizo una leve reverencia y se adelantó ubicarse por delante de todos, incluido su padre, a lo que luego volteo por un segundo hacia sus demás acompañantes "Síganme, por favor."

Los integrantes de la expedición, Discord incluido, siguieron a la princesa del inframundo a paso precavido. Sin embargo, lo que apareció una vez cruzado el umbral fue algo totalmente inesperado para todos los recién llegados.  
No era para menos el nombre que Umbros le había dado al lugar. Delante sus ojos se desenvolvía un nido de proporciones masivas poblado de extrañas criaturas que ninguno de los visitantes había visto jamás: Se trataba de bizarros equinos carentes de pelaje alguno con excepción de las raídas colas grises. Su piel gris oscura hacia que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se disimulara bien con las rocas de su entorno, pero ello no era el detalle más llamativo en lo más mínimo. Sus patas estaban pobladas de agujeros similares a los de la princesa del Tártaro y sobre sus lomos, ataviados únicamente por una especie de montura negra azulina, podían verse dos alas transparentes igualmente raídas, similares a las que podría verse en un insecto. En lugar de melenas, la parte de atrás de sus cuellos y cabeza era complementada por una aleta de piel de un color apenas más claro que el resto de su piel. Su cabeza era flanqueada por un par de orejas igualmente ajadas y sus frentes pobladas por un curvo cuerno que se erguía por sobre sus ojos azules de difusos iris celestes. Algo un tanto inquietante si no se consideraba el par de colmillos que sobresalía de cada costado de sus bocas.  
La entrada al nido se hallaba en altura, como una especie de tarima de la cual bajaban algunas toscos senderos que llevaban al piso principal de este, el cual poseía algunas extrañas gemas de color verde que proporcionaban el tenue brillo visto desde el exterior por Discord. A su vez, la parte inferior de las paredes del domo sobre ellos poseían numerosos pisos que se hallaban sobrepoblados de esas extrañas criaturas que iban y venían, razón por la que muchas de estos evidentemente optaban por levantar vuelo hacia otra zona menos poblada. Hacia el fondo era posible ver algunos de estos custodiando un cumulo de grandes crisálidas de un color verde brillante que emitían un tenue fulgor, similares a las muchas que poblaban la parte superior del techo, dotándole al lugar la mayor parte de su mortecina iluminación. Hacia el fondo, integradas con la pared más amplia de la caverna del Tártaro, podían verse una serie de cavernas que conducían a otra zona más profunda del nido.  
Era evidente que el lugar se hallaba en plena actividad, y por donde se mirara podía verse una actividad diferente: excavadores picaban roca intentando crear nuevos túneles, cuidadores custodiaban los capullos al tiempo que otros los verificaban cuidadosamente, otros, ataviados con casco de cruda forja de un color similar al de sus monturas, inspeccionaban el seguimiento de las demás tareas así como grupos de nuevos reclutas... La actividad del lugar era plena y el barullo compuesto de gruñidos y silbidos similares al de una serpiente se contraponía con los leves zumbidos que podían oírse por doquier.

A pesar de que el barullo de la actividad supeditaba a los invitados, Chrysallis se adelantó hasta el borde de la tarima y alzo la voz "¡Atención, mis lacayos!" se oyó en una resonante voz, secundada por un zumbido particularmente agudo de sus alas.  
El caos se silencio totalmente por un segundo y rápidamente todas las criaturas del piso debajo de ellos se ubicaron en largas hileras, encabezadas por aquellas que tenían cascos mientras los que se hallaban en los pisos de arriba transformaron los pasillos en solemnes tribunas. La princesa volvió a hacer oír su voz por todo el lugar "¡Han sido los afortunados de recibir una visita de nuestro Gran Padre! ¡Hónrenlo!".

Todas las criaturas dieron un pisotón con cada una de sus patas delanteras, y posteriormente hicieron una larga reverencia. Umbros se adelantó siendo sus cascos el único sonido que hacia un resonante eco por todo el lugar hasta que arribó al lugar donde se hallaba Chrysallis, la cual se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Contemplando a las criaturas por un momento, no tardo en romper el silencio "¡De pie!".

La sonora orden no se hizo esperar y todas las criaturas obedecieron al pie de la letra. Satisfecho con el resultado, el wraith se volvió hacia sus invitados. "Damas y gentilpotros, les presento a mis changelings." exhibió ufanamente con una sonrisa.  
Los invitados miraban asombrados el espectáculo que se alzaba ante sus ojos, aun el inmenso dragón contemplaba sus alrededores con intriga. Sin embargo, Gamal salió de su perplejidad por un momento para dirigir una dudosa mirada hacia Umbros "¿Que son estos seres y de donde salieron? Es la primera vez que oigo sobre ellos…"  
Algunos integrantes del grupo miraron al arábigo camello, y luego dirigieron su vista hacia Umbros, obviamente sumidos en la misma duda. "Ah, es una buena pregunta Gamal… Y la respuesta es un poco más compleja de lo que parece." Aseguro el wraith serenamente "¿Saben, mis estimados colegas, cual es la diferencia entre los dioses y los demás seres?"  
Todos los invitados, incluido Discord, se miraron entre si, sin saber como responder esa imposible pregunta… Las respuestas podían ser varias, pero a la vez, ninguna era realmente lo suficientemente solida como para abarcarla por completo. ¿Cómo podría responderse esa pregunta?

Sin embargo, la falta de respuesta no afecto a Umbros, quien prosiguió "La respuesta es más simple de lo que piensan: La creación de vida." Contestó con tranquilidad, haciendo luego un ademan con la mirada a sus invitados, indicándoles que lo siguieran. El grupo se dirigió hacia una de las rampas, descendiendo por esta hacia la gran planta inferior. "Durante los siglos que pase en el Tártaro, descubrí que la más grande barrera que separa los poderes de los alicornios de los de los dioses es el poder de la creación. Y no me refiero al Beso de las Llamas con el que Vulcanus convirtió a ponies en Firemanes: hablo de originar una forma vida a partir de la nada, de concebir algo que jamás existió." Manifestó, al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar entre las filas compuestas por los habitantes de la Colmena los que se hacían a un lado únicamente para dejar pasar a su señor y sus invitados. "Bien, basándome en esa misma idea, decidí intentar algo por mi propia cuenta. Pero no quería limitarme a simplemente a imitarlos… Decidí llevar el desafío a un nivel superior, algo que fuera más allá de los mismos dioses…."

"¿A qué nivel…?" aventuró la duquesa Wilhelmina.

"Al último" Respondió "La creación de vida más allá de la muerte."

Todos los invitados salvo Chrysallis se quedaron perplejos, incluido el gran Grimblaze. "Esas palabras llevan consigo una gran pretensión, ¿sabe las implicancias que conlleva su afirmación?" inquirió Themba.

"Exacto, y créame Lord Themba, no pretendo sugerir nada que escape a la realidad" afirmó Umbros, con una mirada confiada al tiempo que llegaban al final de la cueva y se detenían cerca de un cumulo de varios de las grandes crisálidas verdes. "Tal y como oyen, mi creación, el changeling, es un ser que trasciende la barrera de los simples seres vivos, ya que pueden ser creados de dos maneras diferentes: mediante la corrupción o nigromancia. La primera consiste en la corrupción de ponies de cualquier tipo mediante una metamorfosis forzada. Aquellos capullos que ven colgar del techo y en estos racimos hacia el fondo son crisálidas que tienen una doble función: extrae la energía vital del huésped para que los demás changelings la consuman y luego reforman el cuerpo por completo."

Todos los presentes contemplaban los capullos, los cuales contenían cada uno un cuerpo en estasis. Algunos de estos permitían ver a unicornios, pegasos y ponies terrestres inconscientes flotando en un espeso líquido verde. Al parecer algunos llevaban más tiempo que otros en dicho estado, ya que se podía ver que algunos de estos habían perdido grandes cantidades de su pelaje y la piel debajo de ellos comenzaba a adquirir un tono grisáceo "¿Entonces todos estos son ponies muertos o agonizantes?" preguntó confundido el gran jabalí al tiempo que inspeccionaba de cerca a un unicornio que comenzaba a desarrollar unas pequeñas alas transparentes en su lomo.

"Técnicamente, pero es parte del proceso. No puede haber creación sin destrucción previa." Afirmó Umbros "El cuerpo dentro de esta crisálida renace y adquiere nuevos poderes y habilidades, sin contar un sentido de completa obediencia a su líder. Al igual que una colmena de abejas, todo lo que hacen desde que salen de su capullo es obedecer sus órdenes a cualquier costo. Otra de las ventajas es que sin las necesidades mundanas de un equino, su manutención es mucho más sencilla que la de cualquier otra criatura. La comida y el agua pasan a ser algo totalmente accesorio, ya que para nutrirse, solo necesitan consumir la energía positiva de una víctima. A medida que más consuman, más poderosos se vuelven."

"No entiendo… si son tan poderosos, ¿No teme que su población crezca en exceso y se pierda el control, Lord Umbros?" dudó nuevamente Wilhelmina, al tiempo que examinaba una de las filas de las bizarras criaturas presentadas por Umbros.

"Lady Wilhelmina, si algo debe saber de mí, es que jamás dejo nada librado al azar." Contestó con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a emprender la marcha de vuelta y el sequito emprendía el camino tras el "Como dije antes, los changelings tienen una mentalidad de colmena y son estériles sin importar su sexo, por lo que no pueden reproducirse. Su único motivo en la vida es asegurar la supervivencia de sus colmenas, y por ello son absolutamente obedientes respecto a las órdenes que surjan de los que pueden mantener a la colonia con vida. Los únicos seres que reconocen como tales son aquellos que pueden crear nuevos changelings para mantener su enjambre con vida. Solo dos seres en toda la creación tienen la posibilidad de crear nuevos changelings, uno obviamente soy yo, y el otro es mi querida hija Chrysallis, la única reina changeling de este mundo. Ella es la única de todos los changelings con la capacidad de formar estos capullos."

La joven changeling sonrió con suficiencia mientras Discord la miraba de reojo. Parecía obvio que ella asumía su rol orgullosamente. "Y por supuesto, todos los changelings reconocen a Su Majestad como su Gran Padre, el creador de todos ellos. No hay autoridad superior más allá de la suya, ni siquiera la mía."

"¿Y que los hace tan especiales? No veo la gran cosa…"afirmo el dragón con poca convicción.

"¿Eso piensa, Lord Grimblaze…?" retrucó con tranquilidad Umbros, al tiempo que daba dos rápidas patadas al suelo "¡cambio de forma!"

Ante la orden transmitida la potente voz del monarca, todos los changelings de la formación se transformaron. Algunos en ponies que jamás habían visto los invitados de Umbros, y otros, en los mismos invitados a excepción del gran dragón. "Parte de las habilidades de mis changelings consisten en la transformación. Pueden tomar la forma en cualquier otro ser que hayan visto, siempre y cuando no exceda por mucho su tamaño. De hecho, fueron sumamente útiles para sembrar la discordia y el descontento a lo largo y ancho de toda Equestria." Afirmó satisfecho, mientras daba nuevamente dos patadas al piso y los changelings volvían a retomar sus formas originales.

"Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no termina de quedarme claro." aventuró Greedbark "Alteza, usted nos explicó la corrupción como uno de los orígenes de estas criaturas… Pero no ha mencionado nada acerca la nigromancia."

Algunos de los integrantes cortejo sintieron una ligera inquietud ante la atrevida pregunta del perro diamantino, y esta se acentuó cuando Umbros se detuvo para volverse sobre sí mismo y enfrentar al inquirente. "Observador de su parte Lord Greedbark… ¿Sabe cuál es la segunda característica de un dios?"

Ante el silencio del interpelante, Umbros sonrió complacido "es muy sencillo: la posibilidad de torcer las leyes de la naturaleza a su antojo… Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice." afirmó maliciosamente "Los primeros changelings fueron creados a partir del almas de equinos fallecidos. Algo muy efectivo considerando que la fuente de materia prima era tan… basta."

El interpelante sintió un escalofrió muy agudo trepar por su lomo, pero no se dejó afectar por él. "Pero usar las almas de los muertos… n-no… ¡eso está prohibido!"

La sonrisa de Umbros se desvaneció por completo ante estas palabras. "¿Prohibido por quién? ¿Por los dioses? Abra los ojos Greedbark: Lo correcto o incorrecto lo define únicamente el que sujeta la pluma con la que se escribe la historia. Cuando uno se deja atar por valores tan volubles como la moral o la ética, es un hecho que jamás podrá conseguir su ambición… Y créanme, yo no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie se oponga a mi ambición. NADA ni NADIE." Enfatizó seriamente, al tiempo que una tenebrosa aura oscura comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo y a ganar intensidad. A medida que todos los invitados retrocedían alertados por esto, el wraith abrió sus alas y rápidamente voló por sobre la rampa hacia la plataforma que se hallaba cerca de la entrada, volteándose sin descender una vez que arribo allí. Posteriormente su voz resonante e intensa se oyó por todo el lugar "Lores y Ladies, el mundo que ustedes conocen está a punto de cambiar. Pueden formar parte del cambio, o pueden ser aplastados por él. Los alicornios y su triste mundo de falso amor y alegría se derrumbaran y darán lugar a un mundo nuevo."

El nido comenzó a estremecerse desde el suelo hasta el techo, pero los changelings se veían poco inmutados por esto, a diferencia de algunos de los lores que volteaban de un lado al otro la mirada, vigilando el techo, mientras que los otros mantenían la vista fija en Umbros, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto blancos y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba había adquirido ya una intensidad tan grande que opaco las mortecinas luces e inundo el lugar con una lúgubre luminosidad violeta. "Piensen bien su respuesta, ya que si no están con nosotros, estarán contra nosotros y serán tratados de la misma manera que todos los que se nos opongan. Y han de saber estos que vivirán para lamentarlo… ¡sus hijos e hijas serán nuestro alimento, serán nuestros esclavos, serán nuestras posesiones! sus hogares y ciudades arderán y se ahogaran en el fuego y la sangre de todos sus habitantes. ¡El dulce beso de la muerte será su deseo para poder escapar del sufrimiento, pero lejos estará de ser paz eterna, porque sus tristes almas serán utilizadas a mi antojo para que sirvan de mis marionetas por toda la eternidad!" declaro de manera espeluznante.

No solo los nobles sino que también Discord se hallaba estremecido ante semejante declaración. Realmente su nuevo maestro era capaz de generar una sensación de impotencia y terror grandiosos si se lo proponía, una sensación de que la gran oscuridad que lo rodeaba y que los rodeaba a ellos podía aplastarlos en cualquier momento como si fueran pequeños insectos debajo de un inmenso pie. Sin embargo, mientras podía ver que los otros lores se perdían en un pensamiento similar, la oscuridad aflojo su agarre y se desvaneció, volviendo las luces verdes a tomar su lugar "Pero no deben temer, porque puedo asegurarles una cosa: soy un dios justo. Si me juran lealtad y obediencia eterna, serán ampliamente recompensados… ¡Serán amos y señores en este nuevo mundo! ¡Serán poderosos! ¡Serán reverenciados! Sus coronas serán la viva prueba de que son mis elegidos y que su derecho cuenta con mi bendición." afirmó, al tiempo que descendía finalmente y se posaba sobre la plataforma "La elección es suya."

En Discord la reacción fue instantánea. Fue algo similar a lo que había sentido en el bosque, pero con considerable diferencia, algo que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, no tanto por el miedo, sino por una sensación de atracción, de impotencia ante esa enorme garra que les ofrecía alzarlos hacia las más grandes alturas o aplastarlos sin compasión alguna dependiendo de una sola respuesta. Discord pudo observar de reojo que Chrysallis se hallaba ya inclinada y con una sonrisa en la cara, como si el orgullo la inundara. Los nobles tardaron unos momentos en reaccionar, algunos de ellos todavía pasmados por la escalofriante muestra de poder de la que había hecho gala Umbros, sin embargo, no había sido la reacción de todos y Grimblaze, Gamal y Roddgar se inclinaron al tiempo que mantenían la mirada fija en Umbros y una mesmerizada sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. Los demás se inclinaron más lentamente, obviamente acosados por la duda, pero en poco la duda dio lugar a la decisión, al tiempo que todos estaban inclinados. Sin embargo fueron Chrysallis y Discord los primeros en levantar la voz.

"¡Salve Divina Majestad, Lord Umbros! ¡Emperador de la Sombra Eterna, único amo y señor del mundo!"

Al contrario de las dudas que separaban a la delegación de nobles al comienzo, sus voces se unieron en una sola, todas sus dudas disueltas por el embelesamiento de la muestra de poder que el wraith acababa de desplegar ante sus ojos. Una voz que mostraba no solamente una total subyugación, sino también una creencia firme en que sus sueños de poder podían ser materializados por este nuevo dios.

"¡Salve Divina Majestad, Lord Umbros! ¡Emperador de la Sombra Eterna, único amo y señor del mundo!" saludaron los nobles a coro.

Umbros observó complacido y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaban sus nuevos lacayos y aun estando al paso abrió sus alas antes de volver a usar su resonante voz "¡Sean bienvenidos a mi servicio, mis nobles súbditos! ¡Hoy es el día en el que finalmente comenzaremos a moldear el nuevo mundo! ¡Hoy comienza la liberación!"

Todos los changelings gruñeron en aclamación, al tiempo que el zumbido de sus alas se podía oír d fondo, como si se tratase de unos bizarros redoblantes. Al tiempo que Discord, Chrysallis y los demás nobles se reincorporaron, Umbros finalmente arribo a su proximidad y se detuvo frente a ellos, ante la expectante mirada de todos. El primero en romper el silencio de los nobles fue Grimblaze.

"¿Y ahora que sigue, Majestad?" inquirió el dragón.

"Movilizarnos" Respondió Umbros con una confiada sonrisa "Ha llegado la hora de que los tambores de guerra se hagan oír a lo ancho y largo de Equestria."

"[…]_** Mas los Santos Alicornios no temían a la amenazadora penumbra que traía el mensajero de la destrucción, y convocaron a los señores de toda Equestria para hacer frente al Caído**_ […]"

En una de las edificaciones apartadas que formaban parte del Palacio Real de Canterlot se alzaba una gran estructura circular coronada por una enorme cúpula recubierta de oro. Alrededor de las paredes se levantaban 5 gruesos pilares de los cuales las paredes solo permitían ver la mitad exterior. Unas grandes y pesadas puertas de mármol con bisagras de plata limitaban el acceso al interior, algo que no era inusual ya que la entrada a ese edificio permanecía cerrada, siempre cerrada.  
Sin embargo, era en aquellos momentos en que las crisis se discernían en el horizonte, que las pesadas puertas se abrían de lado a lado y revelaba un enrome recinto compuesto de una tribuna circular de no menos de cinco escalones con grandes asientos individuales de fina madera y cojines de terciopelo rojo, cada uno de ellos con un emblema representado en la parte superior de cada asiento, simbolizando la familia noble de la que venía el ocupante de dicho asiento. En el centro del recinto, separado de las tribunas, se hallaba una gran mesa redonda de mármol cuya superficie se hallaba adornada por un pentaculo grabado en oro, y con cada punta de la estrella adornada en el medio con una joya de diferentes colores: una amatista, un diamante, una aguamarina, un rubí y una esmeralda respectivamente. Estos eran los asientos de cada uno de los 5 pilares de Equestria – los cinco alicornios que velaban por el bienestar del vasto reino mundial. De ahí el nombre que recibía dicho recinto, "El Salón de los Cinco Pilares". Detrás de cada uno de los asientos, entre pilar y pilar, se alineaban todos los nobles pertenecientes a la región del alicornio correspondiente, al cual sus Casas habían jurado lealtad desde tiempos remotos. El Salón no habría sus puertas sino para tiempos de grandes crisis, en las que la realeza de Equestria debía tomar importantes decisiones cuya magnitud era tan importante que requería del consenso de los Lores Príncipes y de la opinión de sus nobles. Si bien las opiniones de los nobles se limitaban a sugerencias, cada uno de ellos podía expresar sus pensamientos respecto al tema a tratar. Después de todo, los monarcas de Equestria consideraban que las decisiones que afectaban los destinos de muchos ameritaban que el consenso fuera general, de forma que las decisiones contaran con la mayor legitimidad posible.  
Y ese era el caso de la presente ocasión, en la que una siniestra sombra se cernía sobre el reino y había obligado a que el centenario recinto abriera sus puertas una vez más, albergando en su interior a una gran cantidad de nobles que aguardaban con distintas expectativas el resultado de su reunión. Habían pasado semanas desde la llegada de algunos, días desde la llegada de otros y horas desde la llegada de unos pocos. La ciudad había recibido procesión tras procesión de elegantes carruajes y distinguidos invitados, todos dirigidos hacia el Palacio Real. Sin embargo, después de mucho esperar, hoy finalmente se había convocado a la Real Asamblea del Concejo, y casi todos estaban presentes.

Finalmente, el sonoro murmullo que reinaba en el salón silenció cuando mágicamente, Oscuris hizo levitar el mallete envuelto en un aura azul oscura y con tres sonoros golpes lo extinguió por completo. "El Concejo Alicornio entra en sesión." Declaro sonora y solemnemente el soberano "Como sabrán, han sido convocados porque Equestria se enfrenta a una crisis sin precedentes. Después de siglos de su desaparición, Umbros el Caído ha regresado de los confines del olvido y le ha declarado la guerra a nuestro reino. En este momento se dispone a marchar a la cabeza de las huestes del Tártaro, de las que se ha autoproclamado amo y señor. Es imperioso que tomemos una medida inmediata al respecto. Quisiera oír sus opiniones al respecto."

El primero en tomar la palabra fue Vulcanus "Creo que no hay nada que debatir aquí: si Umbros quiere marchar contra nosotros, simplemente debemos ir a su encuentro con nuestras tropas y aplastarlo a él y a los sarnosos traidores que lo acompañen." declaró en un enérgico tono.  
Una gran cantidad de aplausos, buena parte de los nobles de las tierras de Vulcanus que se sentaban en los asientos de la sección detrás del Lord Príncipe del Fuego, se hicieron oír en el salón. Sin embargo, estos silenciaron cuando la palabra fue pedida por Marina.

La Lady Princesa del Océano retomo el debate en un tono sereno pero decidido "La amenaza es más que cierta, y estoy de acuerdo en que deben tomarse medidas inmediatas, pero una guerra abierta no es la solución. Aun ante esta situación, debemos ser más inteligentes y encontrar una salida diferente. Lo único que provendrá de un conflicto a gran escala será muerte y miseria para todos nuestros súbditos. Será el derrumbe del legado por el que hemos trabajado tan arduamente en los últimos siglos, tanto nosotros, como todas las nobles familias de los aquí presentes."  
Otra gran ola de aplausos hizo oírse para sorpresa de los que habían apoyado la declaración anterior. Sin duda, el criterio de Lady Marina era tomado en muy alta estima por los nobles de la región a su cargo.

Sin embargo, nuevamente el barullo cesó cuando la palabra fue retomada por Lady Glacia "Situaciones de calibre semejante deben ser manejadas de manera racional y efectiva, consideraciones de lado. Acabar con el origen de la amenaza lo antes posible permitirá que el conflicto acabe con el menor costo posible, tanto en vidas como en recursos. Apoyo la moción de guerra de Vulcanus, pero creo que el mejor curso de acción que se puede tomar es concentrarse en suprimir a Umbros en cuanto antes en un ataque letal, concentrado y efectivo." Declaro en un calmo tono de voz.  
Similar cantidad de aplausos fueron oídos al terminar la alicornia de hacer conocido su manifiesto. Muchos de los nobles presentes sabían que el criterio calculador y efectivista de la Princesa del Invierno había evitado el desastre en numerosas ocasiones para los residentes de Auropolis y las tierras bajo su dominio. Sin embargo, los aplausos volvieron a silenciar cuando fue la reina Alumina que retomo la palabra.

"Por mi parte, yo estoy a favor de una solución que no traiga las penurias de la guerra a nuestros súbditos, pero Umbros no ha planteado ninguna posibilidad de alternativa más allá de la misma rendición y dista de ser el mismo que alguna vez ustedes conocieron. Si efectivamente como el declaró y los reportes posteriormente confirmaron, el Juez ya no está en las puertas del Tártaro, significa que realmente lo ha derrotado y ello conlleva que su poder ha aumentado mucho más allá de sus límites en su época como alicornio. Adicionalmente, sabemos que él ha estado detrás de los incidentes raciales que han transcurrido en las últimas semanas, por lo que sabemos que ha infiltrado una red de operaciones a lo largo y ancho de Equestria que no puede ser tomada a la ligera."

El monarca de Equestria tomó la posta del discurso de su Yegua "Tal y como dijo la reina Alumina, la idea de un ataque concentrado requeriría del poder de los cinco alicornios simultáneamente para tener un buen porcentaje de efectividad, y conociendo la astucia de nuestro enemigo, esa situación podría generarle más beneficios a el de los que obtendríamos nosotros mismos. La alternativa de la guerra parece ser la única más viable, puesto que Umbros no aceptara otra cosa más allá del acceso a su lista de demandas, una de las cuales implica que todos verán sus derechos pisoteados por la ley barbárica de la supervivencia del más fuerte.  
Sera una sacudida social que agitara desde el sirviente más pobre al más poderoso de los señores. Se dará rienda suelta a los instintos más viles y violentos así como abusos de todo tipo por parte de aquellos con más poder que otros, y no pienso permitir que semejante barbarie tenga siquiera la posibilidad de ser imaginada en Equestria mientras yo sea rey." Sentenció el rey Oscuris con firmeza y majestuosidad.  
Todo el salón aplaudió y vitoreo la declaración del monarca vivamente, incluso los demás alicornios. Sin embargo, lejos de dejar fluir la estruendosa aprobación, el monarca levanto su pata y el silencio lentamente se apodero de nuevo del recinto. "Quisiera que ahora los nobles dieran su opinión respecto a nuestros distintos planes de acción. Toda sugerencia será bien recibida por el Concejo."

Un alce ataviado en ricos ropajes de pieles y lana, alineado en la tribuna detrás de Vulcanus fue el primero en hablar "Majestad, mi nombre es Maplebranch, Conde de Hoovesnow." Se presentó con una gruesa voz y con una posterior reverencia "Creo que habría que tomar en cuenta la circunstancia de los nobles faltantes. La cantidad de asientos vacantes me deja en una duda respecto al retraso de sus ocupantes. ¿Qué medida habríamos de tomar respecto de ellos? Porque ya hemos pospuesto la reunión lo suficiente como para darles el tiempo necesario a arribar, y todavía no han llegado. Temo que bien podríamos estar esperando lo imposible… Mientras del otro lado, se aprovechan de nuestra circunstancia."

En ese momento, uno de los nobles alineados detrás de Glacia se levantó de su asiento, era una pegaso relativamente joven, de pelaje verde pálido y crines celestes, una elegante tiara y monturas "¡Un minuto Lord Maplebranch! ¡¿Esta insinuando una acusación de traición respecto de los nobles faltantes?!"  
"Jamás hice mención de semejante palabra, Lady Cloudia." Respondió con sobrada altura el alce "Las asambleas del Concejo son obligatorias por ley para todos los nobles desde la fundación de Equestria, y por primera vez en siglos, tenemos asientos vacantes… No soy esclavo de las apariencias, pero hay hechos que hablan por sí solos. El mínimo castigo que se puede imponer ante semejante falta de responsabilidad es el encarcelamiento."  
Otro de los nobles alineados detrás de Marina se incorporó, se trataba de un caballo árabe de pelaje negro, crines grises y una considerable estatura "¿Eso significa que si hubiera tardado uno o dos días más de lo esperado llegar a Canterlot, hubiera sido puesto bajo sospecha por traición? ¿Es siquiera consciente del disparate que sugiere?"  
Otro de los nobles alineados detrás de Vulcanus tomo la palabra. Se trataba de un joven dragón de escamas verdes y grilletes de oro en sus brazos y pies. "Lord Aswad, esto no es cuestión de un día o dos, hemos esperado durante al menos tres semanas para que el Concejo sesione y todos estén presentes." Afirmó con un tono agresivo pero respetuoso "Incluso nobles de las regiones más occidentales de nuestra tierra han llegado con tiempo de sobra. Sin más que meras cartas de excusa sin detalles en el mejor de los casos, no hay forma de eliminar la posibilidad de una traición."  
Una alicornia que se hallaba en la tribuna detrás de Glacia se incorporó en respuesta. Era la única de su especie en toda la tribuna de nobles, lo que la hacía destacar por sobre el resto. Su pelaje y plumas eran de un color rosa pálido y sus crines y cola se alternaban entre gruesos mechones color fucsia, verde, azul y amarillo "Y sin más, caeremos en el error de sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros mismos y apuntaremos nuestras patas y pezuñas entre todos acusándonos por miedo. ¿Piensa que no es eso lo que busca Umbros, Lord Roughscale?"  
"Concuerdo con Lady Aurora" afirmo otro noble que se había incorporado, esta vez una res ataviada en una bata del estilo oriental de Cowrea, ubicado en la tribuna detrás de la reina Alumina. "Si empezamos a acusarnos entre nosotros, terminaremos por crear un caos y desorden que no serán más que ventajas para el enemigo."

Un sonoro barullo se apodero de la sala. El monarca pudo ver más allá de las palabras de los nobles… Había algo más, no un simple deber de señalar a un posible traidor, sino un leve brillo de ambición. Y no era para menos: el resultado de una posible traición seria la expropiación del título de nobleza y el reparto de tierras y bienes entre aquellos que permanecían "leales a la corona". No, eso no iba a ocurrir. Esa semilla seria erradicada cuanto antes de la faz de Equestria.  
El tumulto parecía ir en aumento hasta que Oscuris volvió a hacer levitar mágicamente su mallete y dio cuatro fuertes golpes a la mesa "¡Orden! ¡Orden!" reclamo, a lo que el sonoro alboroto se fue lentamente serenando. "¡No formularemos ningún cargo de traición contra los ausentes! Lord Maplebranch, sus temores son tomados en cuenta. Los debidos cuestionamientos serán realizados y se cumplirán las penalidades acordes a la falta de ser necesario, pero no permitiré que la desconfianza comience a apoderarse de este recinto. ¡Equestria enfrenta una grave crisis, y no hay tiempo para desperdiciar en sospechas y desunión!"  
Un reverencial silencio se apodero del Salón. La declaración de Oscuris había dado un rápido punto final a la controversia naciente entre los nobles. Otro de los nobles se incorporó tras unos momentos de evidente silencio. Se trataba de un ciervo joven, uno que no hacia muchas lunas había dejado finalmente atrás su adolescencia, ataviado con una capa color purpura con un gran árbol bordado en hilo de oro sobre la parte del lomo. El joven aguardo a que Oscuris hiciera un gesto afirmativo y luego procedió a prestar reverencia.  
"Majestad, mi nombre es Elmnut, duque de Cervidas y gobernador de Concordia." Se introdujo con suma cortesía. "Si nuestra única opción es la guerra, creo que deberíamos considerar la rápida movilización del ejercito real. Sin ánimos de hacer acusaciones de ningún tipo contra mis compatriotas, no puedo dejar de lado mi preocupación en que varios de los nobles faltantes son gobernantes de ciudades y territorios cercanos a Cervidas. ¿Cómo procederíamos a defendernos, considerando la posibilidad de una emergencia?"

"¿Concordia necesita más defensas?" inquirió despectivamente un íbice de orientales ropajes ubicado en la tribuna detrás de Oscuris "Su ciudad es una de las más grandes de la región, Lord Elmnut. ¿No bastan los soldados para protegerla? Existen muchas más ciudades de la región que tienen mayor necesidad de las fuerzas reales que su ciudad."

"Mis soldados protegen Concordia y todas las aldeas y pueblos suficientemente para mantener el orden y la seguridad, Lord Guo, pero jamás hemos considerado la posibilidad de ser atacados por un ejército enemigo. Concordia cuenta con defensas suficientes, cierto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las poblaciones sin defensas. Llegado al caso, no podremos protegerlos a todos, y la vida de cualquiera de esos aldeanos o pueblerinos es tan importante para mí como la de un concordio." Respondió decididamente el ciervo.

Oscuris volvió a asentir "Sus palabras llevan consigo un amor y preocupación genuino por sus gobernados, Lord Elmnut. Tendremos en cuenta su sugerencia y haremos lo necesario para que el Ejército real provea de protección suficiente a la región. Llegada la emergencia, contamos con que nuestra mayor fortaleza del sureste, Buckstone, provea de refuerzos suficientes hasta que podamos asesorar la situación como es debido."

Un tumulto discreto se hizo oír desde la tribuna detrás del rey y la reina. No era para menos: Buckstone era la fortaleza más grande de la región y era conocida como la "Puerta al Norte". El sobrenombre le era meritorio, la fortificación era la gran defensa que poseía el Puente de la Eternidad ante cualquier cruce desautorizado por cualquier fuerza. Ningún comandante con media pezuña en la frente arriesgaría un cruce dejando una fuerza de alrededor de tres mil soldados que pudiera caer sobre su retaguardia. Sin embargo, desahuciar el fuerte dejaría el cruce libre hacia el noreste de Equestria.  
Las puertas del recinto se abrieron sorpresivamente y un guardia entro corriendo en el recinto, visiblemente agitado y con una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro. Al llegar al lado de Oscuris, se detuvo e hizo una apresurada reverencia "¡Mil perdones por la interrupción Majestad, tenemos noticias urgentes!".  
"Tranquilícese, guardia. ¿Qué ocurrió?" inquirió el monarca.  
"Hemos recibido noticias de movilizaciones. Los ejércitos del Tártaro se adentraron en el sureste de Equestria a través de la Frontera en el sur y marchan hacia el norte. Al parecer la fuerza se ha dividido en tres columnas y una ya ha rodeado al Lago Azul por el este y se dirige hacia Estagna. Mientras que la segunda marcha hacia Concordia."  
"¡Es imposible!" exclamó Vulcanus indignado "¡¿Cómo es que no tuvimos ni un informe previo de los regimientos de la región en los últimos días?!"  
"Milord Príncipe, al parecer, Los nobles más importantes de las regiones por donde atravesaron las huestes del Tártaro… Se han unido a sus fuerzas." Informó el guardia.  
El sorpresivo anuncio desato la inquietud entre todos los nobles de la sala, especialmente los del sureste de Equestria alineados detrás de Marina. El rey sin embargo, no perdió la compostura. "¡Tranquilícense todos!" ordenó en sonora voz, al tiempo que volvía a voltear su mirada hacia el guardia "¡Que movilicen a todos los regimientos locales y regionales! ¡Envíen una nota urgente al comandante de Buckstone y que se preparen para marchar hacia el sur!"  
"Majestad" contestó el guardia mientras tomaba un respiro "Respecto de Buckstone…"

* * *

Buckstone era una fortaleza imponente, una masiva construcción de roca blancuzca que se asentaba sobre la línea costera del norte, a unos quince kilómetros del Puente de la Eternidad y de la ciudad portuaria de Seaddle que se alzaba a su extremo. Hacia el norte de la fortificación se extendía un risco que descendía hacia un acantilado poblado de filosas rocas entre las que serpenteaba el agua marina, proveyendo a la estructura de una buena defensa natural contra cualquier intento de asedio desde esa posición. Hacia el sur y la puerta principal, se abría un sendero que conducía directamente hacia el Camino Real. Las torres de observación mantenían un campo de visión excelente de la situación que se extendía hacia esa dirección.  
A cargo de la poderosa fuerza residente en Buckstone se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crines negras conocido bajo el nombre de Blackmane. Vestía una armadura dorada con una montura distintiva y un penacho azul más alto que el de los demás soldados adornaba la parte superior de su casco.  
Este se hallaba en el último piso de la torre de homenaje, observando el paisaje a través de la amplia ventana que daba al sur. La hora del día permitía que la luz del día iluminase toda la habitación del comandante, poblada de sobrios pero caros muebles de roble. Evidentemente se procuraba que el comandante a cargo de la guarnición contara con todas las comodidades que pudiere necesitar un pony de su posición.  
Blackmane cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Desde sus inicios en la academia en Canterlot había deseado siempre ser como su maestro y mentor, Stalwart Shield. El comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real había lidiado con muchísimos peligros en su juventud: acabado con campamentos bandidos que asolaban las tierras más allá del margen occidental de la Bahía del Lobo Malo, lidiado con las temibles hidras que plagaban los pantanos en los lindes del bosque Everfree, liderado en las campañas contra los temidos piratas de Ursland… Y siempre había vuelto de sus misiones, cubierto de gloria y honores. Tan reconocido fue el mérito de su servicio a la corona, que fue premiado con el puesto de Comandante de la Guardia Real a una edad mucho más temprana que la de sus antecesores. Stalwart Shield había pasado revista a los nuevos reclutas en el primer día en que Blackmane había entrado a la academia. Los bruscos gritos del sargento a cargo habían amedrentado a muchos de los reclutas, pero no a Blackmane... Él había esperado esa oportunidad desde que siendo un joven potrillo había visto el desfile en honor al célebre comandante que volvía victorioso de su lucha contra los Salvajes, los lobos del noreste. Finalmente se encontraba en el camino de ser como su héroe de la infancia, y no solo eso… Su corazón casi se le escapa por la boca cuando fue el mismo Stalwart Shield el que llego a la revista. El renombrado comandante se acercó e inspeccionó a cada uno de los nuevos reclutas, dándoles un discurso que hasta el día no había olvidado.

_¿Creen que el valor de un buen soldado se mide en la fuerza de su cuerpo y sus patas? ¿En la inteligencia y habilidad que los dioses le han dado? Se equivocan… Un guardia real puede conseguir todo eso mediante el arduo esfuerzo, a excepción de una sola cosa… La convicción de su corazón. El verdadero límite de sus habilidades, el que marcará que tan lejos habrán de llegar en su destino, está marcado por la fuerza de su voluntad. ¡Crean en ustedes mismos, y yo les prometo que podrán conquistar al más tenebroso de los terrores!_

Lo había decidido: el sueño que perseguiría sería el de llegar a ser Comandante de la Guardia Real, uno que estuviera a la altura… No, que superara incluso al legado de Stalwart Shield. Durante todos los años que siguieron, Blackmane se entrenó y estudio arduamente, con el objeto de acercarse al ideal que le había indicado su héroe. Él lo conquistaría todo.  
Los esfuerzos pronto se hicieron notar y el joven guardia comenzó a ascender posiciones hasta ser asignado como uno de los capitanes del Comandante. Su desempeño en el cargo fue brillante, su cometimiento impecable y su habilidad incuestionable. No fue de extrañarse que el mismo Stalwart Shield, suficientemente satisfecho con su leal y abnegado subalterno, lo recomendara para ser su teniente general: un cargo que estaba a tres rangos del suyo propio.  
Sin embargo todo cambió el día que fuera convocado ante el mismísimo rey Oscuris para que pudiera conocer a este talentoso miembro de la Guardia Real. Sin embargo, algo paso cuando tras inclinarse en respetuoso saludo, levanto su mirada y esta se cruzó con la del rey. El monarca escrutó los ojos del joven unicornio con gran detenimiento, de una forma que este incluso pudo sentir que era examinado hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Días después de la presentación, Blackmane fue llamado por Stalwart Shield a su oficina para ser informado acerca del resultado. Toda la ilusión y ansiedad que se habían gestado en su interior en los días anteriores se habían convertido en una pesada ancla cuando su comandante le informó que el rey había negado su recomendación. Cuando el confundido e indignado Blackmane le pidió una explicación, el Comandante le respondió que el rey había dicho que el joven oficial "tenía que corregir el rumbo que estaba tomando y reflexionar acerca de lo que su corazón realmente deseaba."  
Sin poder entender la incógnita que se escondía detrás del veredicto de su rey, Blackmane le preguntó a su comandante que podía hacer para invertir esta sentencia. El veterano unicornio lo reflexionó unos momentos, y le sugirió a Blackmane tomar el mando de Buckstone. La fortaleza necesitaba oficiales diestros que pudieran manejar la defensa clave de la región y coordinar las fuerzas del sureste desde allí. Un mando de alto rango enviado de la mismísima ciudad de Canterlot le daría la suficiente consolidación para poder enfrentar cualquier emergencia regional fortaleciendo a su vez la posición de la corona en la región septentrional. Con méritos suficientes, su Majestad podría cambiar su veredicto actual.  
Y así lo había hecho, habían pasado días, meses... incluso años desde que había asumido el mando de la fortaleza, y todavía no había novedad alguna de Canterlot respecto a su posición. Prácticamente había entrenado a gran parte de los reclutas además de aquellos soldados bajo su mando que habían llegado con él desde Canterlot. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente había valido la pena seguir la sugerencia de su superior y venir a parar a este lugar. Cierto, el clima no era dentro de todo "malo" durante la mayoría del año y el tiempo le había permitido dominar nuevos hechizos y habilidades. Pero la quietud y la falta de verdaderas misiones le impacientaban. Su tiempo transcurría en dirimir los estúpidos conflictos territoriales entre los nobles de diferentes regiones o la caza de andrajosos bandidos en los desiertos de la región de Camelu… Nada realmente importante, ni meritorio de alguna mención… meras tareas de un guardia regional.

"Capitán" oyó llamar mientras sus pensamientos lo traían de vuelta al presente "Disculpe mi interrupción, pero traigo noticias urgentes."

El recién llegado era Arrowhead, su segundo al mando. Era un joven pegaso de pelaje color naranja pálido, crines celestes y ojos verdes con una fuerte disciplina y sentido del deber. Había llegado con sus ponies desde Canterlot y había demostrado ser un subalterno confiable y ansioso por complacer las expectativas de su superior, por lo que Blackmane decidió ascenderlo a Primer Teniente y lo colocó como su mano derecha, lo cual fue una sabia decisión porque le ahorró mucho trabajo indeseable que otros oficiales aceptarían reticentemente… y lo cumplía con sobresaliente efectividad. "¿Que ocurre Arrowhead?" inquirió el unicornio volteando levemente la mirada.

"Señor, tenemos reportes de los puestos de avanzada. Una fuerza enemiga se dirige en nuestra dirección, el observatorio calcula que estarán a nuestras puertas en menos de medio día." Informó el pegaso con suma seriedad.

"Ya veo…" contesto Blackmane al tiempo que se volteaba sobre sí mismo y daba algunos pasos en dirección hacia la puerta. Habían recibido reportes sobre movimientos extraños de fuerzas en los últimos días, pero este los había desestimado considerándolos de poca importancia para ser reportados. De ser necesario, se organizaría una expedición para barrer con ellas y asunto arreglado. No había necesidad de que la capital considerara que el oficial a cargo del destacamento no podía tomar decisiones mediante su criterio. "¿Tuvimos alguna respuesta de los nobles de la región?"

"La mayoría de las respuestas que recibimos indican que los nobles de Concordia y Camelu se encuentran en Canterlot en razón de la apertura del Concejo Alicornio, y los comandantes a cargo nos dicen que se encuentran actualmente preparando sus defensas en razón de los movimientos y no pueden salir a enfrentar al enemigo."

"Tch… Menudos inútiles." Se lamentó Blackmane con enojo.  
Él había visto desde siempre a los nobles como pomposos aprovechadores que abusaban de las protecciones provistas por el Ejercito Real y rara vez participaban en alguna empresa en la que no se afectaran sus intereses o fuera directamente ordenada por la corona o la Lady Princesa de Marelantis. Si de su criterio dependiera, los nobles podrían bien ser borrados de la ecuación y dejar solamente al Ejército hacerse cargo de todo en el nombre de la corona de Equestria. Eso facilitaría mucho el trabajo y ahorraría las penurias que venían con las constantes quejas que el noble de turno le hacía llover en sus entrevistas o reuniones estratégicas. "¿Tenemos alguna idea de la extensión de la fuerza que se aproxima?"

"Ningún numero confirmado, Capitán, pero los reportes sugieren que se trataría de una fuerza de más de seis mil." Confirmo el pegaso con seguridad.

Blackmane lo reflexionó por un segundo. Eso superaba al menos casi dos veces el número con el que contaba. Sus defensas podrían resistir un asedio… ¿Pero podrían repelerlos por si solos? ¿Alcanzaría el tiempo para lograr que llegaran refuerzos desde el norte? "Alerta a todo el personal. Que se alerte a todopony y pongan a punto las defensas de la fortaleza. Quiero a todopony listo para combatir en las siguientes dos horas."

"¡Si señor!" respondió Arrowhead haciendo una venia "Señor, ¿debo escribir una solicitud de refuerzos al Cuartel General?"

"No es necesario Arrowhead, yo me ocuparé de eso. Te encargo lo demás." Afirmó el unicornio con calma.

"¡Señor!" respondió el pegaso con otra venia, la cual fue respondida de igual manera por Blackmane. Tras esto, el joven teniente se retiró de la oficina del capitán para cumplir con las órdenes impartidas, mientras que Blackmane se dirigió a su escritorio e hizo levitar mágicamente una pluma, papel y un tintero envueltos en un aura mágica negra para escribir la carta.

Horas más tarde, al atardecer el reporte finalmente se presentó a las puertas de Buckstone: Un ejército de aproximadamente siete mil quinientos se hizo presente a las puertas del fuerte portando estandartes que resultaban desconocidos para todos los soldados del fuerte: sobre un campo de negro oscuro como la noche, se dibujaba una figura bordeada por un brillante hilo color purpura, se trataba de el de un ojo cuya pupila miraba hacia arriba, de forma circular y con una pupila vertical dentro de esta y con tres aros que colgaban de la parte inferior del ojo asemejándose a lágrimas.  
No eran sin embargo los desconocidos estandartes lo que sorprendía de este ejército, sino la diversidad de las tropas que se alineaban bajo estos. La mayoría de los ponies del fuerte podían no saber siquiera de que se trataba, pero Blackmane había estudiado suficientes libros como para poder reconocer a las razas desterradas al Tártaro.  
Desde la barbacana, Blackmane pudo distinguir a los hellhounds, hábiles cazadores que se habían resistido a la orden divina de no comer carne y habían sido exiliados al Tártaro por ello. Sus armaduras ligeras protegían sus lomos y patas, culminadas en cascos simples pero estilizados, acondicionados para la persecución y la velocidad. Evidentemente su función parecía ser más la de exploradores de avanzada y perseguidores que la de una fuerza de choque.  
También pudo distinguir a los thestrals, los equinos caídos en desgracia, con armaduras del mismo color negro violáceo que la de los hellhounds. De alguna forma, parecían ser como una versión reinventada de las armaduras de la guardia real, con la diferencia de que un ornamental broche con forma de ojo amarillo que adornaba la pechera y el penacho de sus cascos era reemplazado por una aleta de piel metálica con membranas de un color negro profundo. A primera vista, Blackmane aposto que sus funciones serían las mismas que las de los pegasos: reconocimientos aéreos, lanceros ligeros e infantería aérea.  
Aparte de estas dos míticas razas, se encontraban los corpulentos wargs. Caninos de una musculatura y tamaño superior a la de los hellhounds, mencionados en los textos como en extremo brutales. Sus armaduras pesadas no dejaban lugar a dudas de que su función principal era la de infantería pesada y de choque.  
Además de estas razas, podía confirmar la presencia de otras tropas… no tan legendarias, sino sorprendentes por su presencia en las líneas de este ejército. Con facilidad pudo distinguir a los Perros Diamantinos del sur, algunos de contextura más delgada, armados de arcos y ballestas, y los más robustos, de lanzas. A la infantería camélida de Muudi y los guerreros Majani de las cebras de Buckswana. No hizo mucha falta sumergirse en deducciones para saber la razón de por qué gran parte de las cartas enviadas al sur no habían sido respondidas… Cuando alguien se cambia de bando, lo mejor era mantener la discreción el mayor tiempo posible para mantener el elemento sorpresa.  
Arrowhead se acercó al lado del capitán, y saludo con una venia. Estaba ataviado en su armadura completa, con su espada lista y con las usuales grebas delanteras reemplazadas por los "cuchillas de viento", dos filos retractiles a los costados externos que podían ser activados y utilizados como arma letal por los pegasos que volaban a altas velocidades para infligir severos daños a sus objetivos. "Señor" comenzó el pegaso "Las defensas están listas y todopony esta alerta y en posición. Estamos preparados para cualquier ataque."  
"Gracias, Arrowhead." Agradeció Blackmane asintiendo con la cabeza "Pero me preocupa más el ver que nuestros invitados parecen contar con conocidos nuestros en sus líneas. ¿Los distingues?"

El pegaso miro sobre el campamento enemigo y pudo distinguir a unidades y soldados que le eran familiares, e incluso junto a los cuales había combatido en alguna ocasión. "Esos son soldados de Lord Greedbark y Lord Gamal, si mal no recuerdo, en cuanto a los otros… ¿Son cebras?"

"Así es, Guerreros Majani." Respondió el capitán con un gesto analítico en su rostro "Son las pesadillas de los pastizales altos de la Sabana Orgullosa y excelentes arqueros. Son una de las unidades más especializadas de Zebrica y definitivamente, su presencia aquí no indica nada bueno."

"¿Cree que el Gran Jefe Themba se les unió?" inquirió el joven oficial.

"Si es así, tenemos una situación sumamente seria entre nuestras pezuñas…" respondió pensativo Blackmane. A diferencia de otros lores del sureste, Themba había combatido en numerosas ocasiones, primero para consolidar su mandato sobre las demás tribus del sur de Zebrica, y luego en las constantes escaramuzas con los bandidos y cazadores que se infiltraban en sus dominios desde Camelu. El Gran Jefe tenía una alta reputación y una fama por su gran poderío y habilidad para pelear, y eso lo hacía un oponente de sumo cuidado. Por supuesto, el Gran Jefe era un delegado de los mismos reyes de Equestria y por eso más allá de las disputas fronterizas que podían surgir, las órdenes de la Corona eran absolutas e incluso el veterano jefe no las desobedecía jamás. El hecho de que finalmente hubiera decidido rebelarse obedecía a algo… A un poder mayor que el de los reyes, uno capaz de hacer cambiar el corazón y darle la espalda a una orden proveniente de los ungidos por los dioses.  
Repentinamente de la fuerza enemiga surgieron tres figuras. La de la izquierda era un thestral que portaba consigo una bandera blanca, el de la derecha, un hellhound de pelaje rojizo con una armadura más vistosa que la de los demás, y la tercera figura en el medio… Era la figura más desconcertante de todas.

"Ese es… ¡¿un alicornio?!" preguntó Arrowhead con incredulidad.

Blackmane no daba crédito a sus ojos. Encabezando el trio, en una majestuosa y tétrica armadura negra con un casco adornado por un elegante y largo penacho negro, caminaba un equino que tenía el parecido completo con uno de los alicornios de la gran familia real, sin embargo, había distintivos elementos que lo separaban de los otros, como sus alas de piel similares a las de un dragón o murciélago, así como el largo, retorcido y puntiagudo cuerno de su frente. "La familia real no posee ningún alicornio con alas como esas ni un cuerno así. No puede ser un alicornio a menos que sea…"

"¿A menos que sea que cosa, señor?"

El unicornio recordó aquel cuento que los sacerdotes les contaban a los jóvenes potrillos y potrillas en el templo de Diurnal, el mito sobre el hermano perdido que fue desterrado de la gracia de los alicornios por rebelarse ante los dioses. "…Umbros, el Caído."

El escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Arrowhead se reflejaba en el gesto de preocupación de su capitán. Sin embargo, no dejaron que el descubrimiento los haga perder el enfoque de la situación. "Señor… Esa bandera… Están solicitando Parlamento."

Blackmane respiro profundamente y luego volvió a aseverar su expresión. "Pues no los dejaremos esperando, iré allí. Arrowhead, quedas al mando." Declaró al tiempo que comenzaba a trotar hacia la rampa. Arrowhead dudó por un momento.

"Pero señor… ¡podría ser una trampa! ¿Qué hacemos si lo atacan?"

El capitán se detuvo por un momento y se quitó el casco "Pídele a los dioses que sean tan estúpidos de intentarlo." Respondió que volteaba hacia su subalterno "Porque si logro al menos llevarme al Caído conmigo, esto se termina aquí y ahora."

* * *

"[…]_** Y una por una, las llamas de la guerra comenzaron a encenderse, amenazando con quemarlo todo a su paso, y una de estas llamas traería consigo a una fuerza más destructiva de lo que había previsto**_ […]"

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Que les parecio el capitulo? cada vez nos vamos adentrando aun mas en nuevos personajes y los misteriosos secretos que se esconden en el corazon de cada uno de ellos.  
Tienen alguna critica? sugerencia? inquietud? algo que les gustaria que tomara en consideracion para futuros capitulos? recuerden que siempre pueden dejar su review o enviar su carta via PM! See you later everypony! ;D


	7. Cisma: Pergamino Segundo, Parte 2da

**Notas del Autor:** Hola de vuelta mis estimados lectores! ha pasado tiempo! mis disculpas por el retraso, pero la vuelta de la universidad ha traido terrorificos examenes y trabajos practicos consigo, peores que cualquier pony lord de la oscuridad... :P  
Quiero avisarles que de ahora en mas, la historia comenzara a tomar un vuelco distinto con el inicio de la guerra... Asi que preparense para batallas y todo lo que viene junto con ellas!  
Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a nuevas sugerencias para la guerra que se avecina! Si hay algo que deseen ver en la historia, recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias. ;)  
Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo! y no se olviden de dejar la review una vez que terminen de leer! todas sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar la historia cada vez mas y mas! ^_^

* * *

Las puertas de la fortificación se abrieron de par en par, y de ellas emergieron el semental de pelaje blanco y melenas negras flanqueado por dos guardias de pelaje color café. El de la izquierda portando el estandarte purpura con dorado bordado y el escudo real canterlotiano grabado en el medio. El de la derecha portaba la bandera blanca, indicativa de la voluntad del comandante defensor de responder al deseo de parlar del comandante de los invasores. Cuando ya se iban aproximando, Umbros dejo a su escolta detrás y comenzó a caminar, algo que no extrañaba ya que eran los comandantes los únicos que formaban parte verdadera del parlamento.  
Siguiendo el protocolo, Blackmane ordenó a sus escoltas detenerse y una vez que estos obedecieron la orden, el comandante siguió caminando hasta que finalmente quedo frente a frente con el gran alicornio de pelaje negro como la más oscura de las noches, y un porte quizás igual de intimidante. No obstante, ello no movió en lo más mínimo la resolución del unicornio.

"¿Eres el comandante a cargo de esta fortificación?" inquirió el gran equino con una mirada cargada de especulación.

"Así es." Respondió secamente Blackmane.

Umbros observo esto y permitió dejar ver un dejo de curiosidad en su expresión. "¿No sabe quién soy?"

"En lo que a mi concierne, el comandante de una fuerza invasora." Respondió firme y tajantemente "Y usted y su ejército están invadiendo territorio equestriano. Si no se rinde de forma pacífica, me temo que deberemos forzarlo a punta de espada y lanza."

Umbros alzo sus cejas sorprendido, y un momento después dio una sonora carcajada. En ningún momento la expresión de Blackmane se inmuto, pero sabía que debía verlo como alguna especie de broma… ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, los alicornios eran lo más cercano a los dioses.  
Umbros ceso su risa y volvió a mirar al unicornio que mantenía su seria expresión como si fuera de piedra.

"Disculpe, no pretendía insultarle con ello." Aclaró con franqueza Umbros "Es que no note ni un ápice de duda o falsa valentía en tu declaración… No es común ver cosas así. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy el capitán Blackmane de la Guardia Real de Equestria y comandante del regimiento de Buckstone. Espero me devolverá la gentileza de introducirse." Le sugirió con entereza.

"Por supuesto, las formalidades son primero." Respondió con un tono que denotaba cierto escepticismo al respecto "Mi nombre es Umbros: Soberano del Tártaro y Emperador de la Sombra Eterna."

Y así comenzaba la conversación que determinaría el destino de las vidas que aguardaban en la incertidumbre del final de este día. Entre tanto, la ansiedad se iba apoderando de Arrowhead, quien no había apartado la vista de la escena ni por un segundo desde que había comenzado. El dialogo entre los dos comandantes se prolongaba más de lo que habían esperado, lo cual le hacía pensar en algún tipo de agitada negociación... ¿Pero que tanto podrían forzar su suerte estando en tan pronunciada desventaja numérica? ¿Podría el Capitán voltear esta difícil situación solo mediante el dialogo?  
Tras un dialogo prolongado, finalmente ambos líderes se volvieron sobre sí mismos y retornaron a sus bases. Expectante, Arrowhead bajo al galope de la barbacana y fue a recibir al capitán que atravesaba la entrada del fuerte junto a sus dos escoltas.

"¡Señor! ¿Cuál fue el resultado de las negociaciones?" preguntó el teniente con expectación.

Blackmane dio un suspiro y luego hizo un gesto para que sus escoltas rompieran formación. "Bueno… Al parecer no van a rendirse." Informó cínicamente "Parece que tendremos un asedio de larga duración. Arrowhead, asegúrate que todos los puestos de observación estén cubiertos. Quiero a los centinelas lo más alerta posible a cualquier movimiento del campamento enemigo, no los pueden perder de vista por siquiera un segundo."

"¡Señor! ¡Si señor!" respondió el pegaso saludando con una venia, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y galopo a toda velocidad para cumplir con la orden impartida por su superior.

Blackmane observo al joven oficial alejarse con tranquilidad, tras lo cual volvió a dar un largo suspiro. Acto seguido, miró hacia uno de los escoltas que anteriormente lo había acompañado portando la bandera blanca de parlamento. "Soldado, ¡acérquese!"  
El pony se percató del llamado y rápidamente acudió al lado del capitán. "¡Señor! ¡Capitán Blackmane, señor!"

"Necesito que me responda una simple pregunta." Aseguro con simpleza al tiempo que volteaba para enfrentar por completo al soldado. "¿Dónde reside su lealtad?"

"Con usted, capitán." Respondió decididamente el soldado.

"¿Está seguro de esa respuesta?" inquirió Blackmane con suspicacia "Recuerde que somos soldados de Equestria, nuestras lealtades deben estar bien definidas."

"Señor" contestó con decisión el pony "Usted no solo nos ha entrenado, sino que nos ha enseñado el valor de servir por nuestras convicciones y no porque nos lo ordena alguien más. Nos enseñó que el verdadero guerrero es el que sigue los pasos que dictan los deseos de su corazón, y yo como tantos otros estamos de acuerdo en que luchamos por usted porque eso es lo que queremos, no porque nos lo ordenan."

"Entiendo… Es una respuesta notable." Respondió Blackmane satisfecho "¿Entonces puedo asumir que usted cumplirá con cualquier orden que le imparta?"

"Por supuesto, capitán."

"Muy bien…" el semental blanco se detuvo en silencio por unos momentos, luego suspiro y continuo en tono severo "Soldado, tengo órdenes para usted, y quiero que las cumpla al pie de la letra…"

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente en la fortaleza, con soldados que galopaban de aquí para allá llevando pertrechos o asistiendo en las demás en las preparaciones necesarias. El movimiento había disminuido con el correr de las horas, ya bien entrada la noche y con la luna alta en el cielo. Sin embargo, Arrowhead había aprovechado la nueva disposición de los centinelas para pasar por la barbacana sobre el portón y ver que el campamento enemigo se había asentado, pero más allá de eso, no había grandes preparativos para un asedio… Algo que había llamado poderosamente la atención del pegaso. No había soldados comenzando la construcción de armas de asedio, reunir los elementos o víveres necesarios para el campamento, o el establecimiento de perímetros… Un ejército que realmente pretendiera tomar la fortificación debería preparar sus equipamientos rápidamente a fin de tener los elementos necesarios para comenzar con el asalto cuanto antes.  
Sin embargo, había poco movimiento del otro lado de los muros tras el acampe de las fuerzas enemigas. Algo que parecía que se trataba más de algo a corto plazo que de largo... Inquieto por esta situación, el pegaso se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la recamara del comandante. Arrowhead tenía un muy buen juicio y algo de esta situación no lo convencía del todo. Con premura toco la puerta del comandante.

"Pase." Respondió el Capitán Blackmane del otro lado.

El joven teniente ingreso en la habitación y encontró al unicornio sentado en su escritorio, aparentemente meditativo, con los ojos cerrados y el mentón apoyado sobre sus pezuñas delanteras.

"Señor perdone por irrumpir de forma imprevista, pero hay una inquietud que quisiera compartir con usted." Informó al tiempo que se adelantaba unos pasos hasta quedar a media distancia entre la puerta y el escritorio.

"No es problema alguno, Arrowhead." Contesto Blackmane al tiempo que abría sus ojos y se sentaba derecho "¿Cuál es su inquietud?"

"Señor, el movimiento del campamento enemigo es irregular para lo que se podría esperar del inicio de un asedio. El patrón de movimientos indica que si esto efectivamente lo es, o se está aplazando por alguna razón o hay algo que no hemos contemplado… ¿Alcanzarán los refuerzos que solicitamos para poder hacerle frente?"

"Mmm…" el comandante se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hacia la ventana. En su mente todavía rondaban en su memoria las palabras que había cruzado con el Rey del Inframundo hacia no mucho tiempo…

"_Seré honesto con usted… ¿Qué hace en este lugar?_" le había inquirido el otrora alicornio.

"_Simplemente cumplir con mi deber. ¿Le parece muy extraño?_" Respondió Blackmane con decisión.

"_Bastante. No parece el típico comandante de puesto lejano… Son cargos que sientan mejor a oficiales de visión muy limitada, y usted estimado Blackmane, no me lo parece._" Contestó con franqueza Umbros.

"_Le agradezco el cumplido, pero mi deber es mi deber. No hay nada de extraordinario en la obediencia._" Le había respondido.

"_Ah… Pero si la hay, mi estimado unicornio._" Le aseguró Umbros "_Hay distintas razones por las que obedecer una orden… Hay quienes obedecen por miedo, hay quienes obedecen porque simplemente se los ordenan y hay quienes obedecen porque es necesario para conseguir lo que desean.  
Quienes obedecen una orden por temor o porque alguien más lo dice son pobres almas condenadas a marchitarse en la mediocridad. Pero quienes obedecen por perseguir un fin superior, viéndolo como un escalón hacia algo más grande… Son aquellos que están destinados a algo mucho más grande._"

El planteo había despertado la intriga del capitán "_¿Algo más grande, dice…?_"

"_Así es, y puedo asegurarle que percibo que usted pertenece a este último grupo. Puedo percibirlo… Usted está aquí por otra razón."_

El capitán se estaba sorprendido… ¿Tan lejos podía llegar la mirada de este alicornio? ¿Era tan evidente? No, no podía ser eso… La suya siempre había sido una fachada de sobriedad y servicio, ¿Para qué arruinarla compartiendo un sueño todavía no realizado con alguien más? Alardear sobre aquello que uno todavía no tiene era lo mismo que declararse el rey de una montaña de aire. Blackmane esbozo una sonrisa que denotaba cinismo puro _"Hmph… ¿Por qué razón estaría arriesgando mi vida en un lugar así y parlando con usted si no fuera por sentido del deber?"_

"_Porque está esperando algo más." _Aseguró "_Usted está aquí porque espera ganar el suficiente derecho para pasar al siguiente escalón. Pero hay algo que debe saber… Eso jamás pasara, y ello es independientemente de si sale victorioso de aquí o no._"

"_Es un poco arrogante… yo creo que si vuelvo con su cabeza podría ganarme un buen ascenso._" Replicó Blackmane con un dejo de fastidio.

El alicornio dio una corta y suave risotada "_No lo tome como un insulto... No me refería a mí, sino a sus superiores. Considera el siguiente escenario: Su destacamento milagrosamente detiene a mi ejército en este lugar y aguantan lo suficiente para que el ejército regular llegue y en una épica batalla logras hacerte con mi cabeza… ¿Sabe que pasara? Absolutamente nada: le darán una mención, un simple ascenso y le darán todos los laureles al comandante que haya llegado a salvarles sus cuartos traseros. A los ojos de la Historia equestriana, el único héroe que habrá luchado y reclamado la victoria contra las fuerzas de Umbros el Tenebroso no será otro que el superior que trajo sus refuerzos… Y usted, mi estimado capitán, usted pasara a ser una de las tantas innombradas sombras de la Historia, una roca más sobre la cual se alzará el monumento de este héroe._"

Blackmane se quedó pasmado por un momento… No le importaba si era un alicornio o no, ¡¿cómo podía insultarlo de esa manera?! La paciencia poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. _"¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme?!_"

"_No presento insultarlo de ninguna manera, solo abrirle los ojos a los verdaderos planes de la corona._" Aseguró Umbros "_Los ponies como usted son un riesgo… y los reyes de Equestria jamás se arriesgan. Ellos necesitan peones que obedezcan cada una de sus órdenes y se limiten a mantenerse en su lugar. Solo necesitan darle ascensos a aquellos lo suficientemente ciegos como para lamerle las pezuñas con solo un chasquido… Y usted no es así. Usted tiene algo que ellos temen: ambición.  
Ellos no pueden lidiar con ponies que tengan deseos de grandeza… Son un peligro para su gobierno y su forma de vida, y por eso es una solución más fácil enviarlos a algún lugar remoto donde no sean ningún peligro, para que se pudran allí sus cuerpos o sus esperanzas, lo primero que ocurra._"

El capitán se congeló por un momento… Todos estos años desde que había entrado a la Guardia Real… Todos estos años sirviendo en Buckstone… ¿Todo el esfuerzo, dedicación y excelencia en su servicio había sido en vano? Las palabras que el rey le había dicho… ¿significaban realmente que no iban a permitirle ascender a menos que renunciara a su deseo? El comandante Stalwart Shield, su héroe y norte de toda la vida… ¿Lo había enviado a que se mantuviera lejos para lidiar con un potencial peligro? Peligro… ¿Peligro de que lo superara y lo reemplazara? Los pensamientos de Blackmane se habían comenzado en ese momento a agitar y tomar temperatura en su cabeza… _"¿Qué está diciendo…? ¡¿Se atreve a decirme que estoy condenado a la mediocridad?! ¡Nadie me condena a mí a nada! ¡Yo soy el único dueño de mi destino!"_

"_Lo sé, mi estimado capitán." _Le aseguro el alicornio _"La respuesta que me había dado antes me mostro que usted tiene valentía, y su reacción me muestra que su alma es independiente: usted es alguien que no pretende dejarse atar por las meras voluntad de nadie. Es por eso que quise parlar con usted… Porque vengo a ofrecerle la oportunidad de cortar las cadenas que lo atan."_

La agitación en el interior del unicornio se amaino levemente "¿_De qué está hablando?_"

"_Para lograr lo que nuestro corazón desea, siempre hay que pensar en el cambio que hay que hacer… Yo pretendo cambiar este orden hipócrita en el que el conformismo es la ley y traer un mundo en el que la excelencia empujada por la ambición de los corazones de todopony marque el destino de cada quien. Quiero un mundo en el que cada ser vivo explote todo el potencial de su ser para volar lo más alto que pueda. Quiero un mundo donde el esfuerzo tenga su debida recompensa y aquellos con el talento necesario puedan hacer lo que su corazón desee… Y es por eso que me rebelo contra los alicornios, y por la misma razón que dejé de ser uno de ellos._"

Esto lo había dejado perplejo, las palabras de Umbros tenían algo que no dejaba lugar a dudas que su ambición era tan fuerte como la suya… No, aún más. Pudo percibir algo más allá de sus palabras, no era como el calor del sueño de Blackmane que había impulsado sus esfuerzos todo este tiempo. Esto era algo superior, un fuego… algo que amenazaba arrasar con cualquier obstáculo en su camino. "_¿Cómo que no es uno de ellos? Pero si usted es…_"

"_Un wraith." _Le contesto el gran equino negro "_Para poder conseguir lo que uno desea, el cambio siempre es necesario… Para construir, algo habrá que destruir. Para nacer, algo deberá morir. Para ser, algo deberá dejar de ser… Y es por eso que ahora le vengo a hacer una oferta._"

"¿_Qué clase de oferta?_" preguntó un tono algo suspicaz.

"_La de cumplir su sueño… Usted desea la grandeza Blackmane, y no teme hacer lo que sea necesario para ello. Necesito alguien lo suficientemente decidido para la comandancia de la Guardia Real una vez que gane esta guerra. Y le puedo asegurar que soy un equino de hechos, no de palabras… Sírvame, muéstreme todo su potencial y apile con el todos los méritos posibles… Y yo le prometo que será un Comandante de la Guardia Real de tal renombre que su leyenda hará que la de aquellos como Stalwart Shield sean no más que un simple cuentucho desfigurado de una época olvidada._"

Blackmane enmudeció… El equino que estaba frente suyo le ofrecía todo aquello con lo que había soñado durante años y lo hacía ver posible. No, lo hacía ver real… ¿Pero realmente se podía confiar en él? ¿Y qué pasaría con los largos años de trabajo y esfuerzo que habría de dejar atrás? ¿Qué sería de la confianza y la fe que habían puesto en el sus subalternos?

"_Hay dos desenlaces para esta historia, capitán Blackmane."_ Prosiguió Umbros "_En el primero, usted termina siendo un cadáver más dentro de las derruidas ruinas de esta fortaleza, olvidados por el tiempo y la Historia. En el segundo usted marcha victoriosamente sobre todos aquellos que le negaron sus ambiciones y pasa a la leyenda como el primer Comandante de la Divina Guardia Real del creador de un nuevo mundo… ¿Cuál va a elegir?_"

Los pensamientos de Blackmane volvieron al presente, ya que se había quedado observando a través de la ventana por un largo momento. Este volteó hacia su subalterno antes de dirigirse a él "Es una buena observación Arrowhead. Es verdad, el movimiento es atípico y hay algo más allá de lo que nuestros ojos ven, pero no se preocupe… He tomado las medidas necesarias."

Concluyendo esas palabras, su cuerno se rodeó de un aura mágica que rodeo un cajón del escritorio, el cual se abrió y de su interior un pergamino enrollado levito y luego floto hacia Arrowhead. Este tomo el pergamino con sus pezuñas y los desenrollo. Bastó con que leyera las primeras líneas para que sus ojos se abrieran como dos platos y su expresión cambiara por una de sorpresa, una sorpresa que envió un fuerte escalofrío por toda su espalda…Ante sus ojos estaba la carta de pedido de refuerzos original cuyo envió el capitán había asumido durante la tarde.

"¡¿Pero q-?!"

No alcanzó a haber mayores reacciones, pues esta se vio supeditada por algo más… un sentimiento de dolor punzante que atravesaba su ala y su flanco completo oblicuamente de arriba hacia abajo… El frio aguijonazo de la punta de una de las lanzas que ornamentaban la habitación lo había atravesado desde atrás. Pudo llegar a notar que la lanza que lo atravesaba detrás del hombro estaba rodeada la misma aura mágica que envolvía el pergamino…y el cuerno del capitán Blackmane. Realmente la capacidad para manipular objetos distantes mediante la magia del capitán lo habría asombrado…de no ser por el fuerte dolor que le evitaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Tendría que agradecer que llevara puesta su armadura, porque de otra forma la lanza podría haberlo atravesado por completo.

"¡Ghh…! ¿P-Por…Que…Capitán…?" cuestiono forzadamente el pegaso mientras luchaba para mantenerse de pie.

"Porque sería un obstáculo para mis planes, teniente." Respondió secamente "Vera, cuando me enliste en la Guardia Real, mi sueño era cubrirme de gloria y honores, volverme una figura digna de ser recordada como el Comandante Stalwart Shield... No el celador de esta mugrosa roca junto al mar."

Arrowhead no daba crédito a lo que oía "¿Cómo…puede….? ¡Usted es de los…!" El pegaso tuvo que detenerse obligado por la necesidad de toser, una acción que termino por esparcir sangre en el piso cercano desde su boca. Sin embargo, reunió fuerzas para completar su frase "¡Usted es uno de los comandantes más renombrados de la Guardia!"

"Lo único que respetan es mi reputación." Contestó con desdén mientras caminaba hacia su teniente "He sacrificado años de mi vida al servicio del cuerpo, y después de tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y sufrimiento… ¿Cree me vale como recompensa un mando en los cuartos traseros del mundo?

"Es… ¡honor!" espetó Arrowhead mientras trataba de incorporarse. Esfuerzo en vano ya que al finalizar la frase volvió a colapsar, sintiendo que el terrible dolor le impedía mantenerse sobre sus pezuñas.

Blackmane solo frunció el ceño ante esto "¿Honor? ¿Cree que el honor es pago suficiente por su vida?" finalmente, el unicornio quedo frente a frente con su malherido teniente. "A lo único que lo lleva el honor a uno es a que lo desechen como un juguete viejo y lo olviden en algún rincón lejano haciéndole creer que debe sentirse importante por ello. Tal vez usted sea de esos ingenuos potrillos que creen cada uno de los juramentos que prestamos son absolutos… Pero despierte, Arrowhead" Diciendo esto, su cuerno volvió a brillar y la lanza se clavó aún más, provocando que el pegaso diera un alarido desgarrador "¡Esto es política! Y yo decidí que ya me canse de ser peón… A partir de ahora, yo solo sirvo a mis intereses."

Y con estas palabras, el unicornio levanto la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir, volteo la cabeza una vez más a donde el malherido pegaso había caído "Es una pena Arrowhead, fue un subalterno excelente en todos los aspectos, pero no puedo dejar que se interponga… Relájese, y pronto todo acabara."

Y sin decir nada más, el cuerno de Blackmane dejó de brillar y este abandono la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. A medida que comenzaba a descender por las escaleras iba repasando en su memoria.

"_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?_"

"_Pues primero necesitaré una muestra de buena fe de su parte… Una ofrenda de buena voluntad. No esperará que mis soldados acepten a un enemigo sosteniendo un arma a su lado, ¿o no?"_

"_Entiendo_" respondió, sin sorprenderse por lo que le seria exigido "_Quiere el fuerte, ¿no es así?_"

Umbros sonrió levemente "_Creo que las palabras sobran… ¿Tiene algo en mente?_"

"_Algo…_"

Tras descender la escalera, Blackmane encontró a cuatro ponies en armadura: Un unicornio y tres terrestres. Todos poseían una característica particular. Habían utilizado ceniza para pintarse una cruz en negro que atravesaba toda su cara, algo que uno de los ponies terrestres, de pelaje negro, había hecho con cenizas blancas. Los cuatro recibieron a Blackmane con una venia.

"…_Sera difícil." _Había concluido Umbros.

"_No estoy tan seguro._"Reaseguró Blackmane con decisión "_Gran cantidad de los ponies de esta guarnición han sido entrenados por mi desde que se enlistaron. Algunos no conocen otro comandante aparte de mí._"

"¡Capitán Blackmane, señor!" saludaron discretamente los cuatro a coro. El capitán les devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a uno de los ponies de cara ennegrecida.

"¿Con cuántos ponies contamos?" preguntó el comandante, al tiempo que los ponies concluían el saludo y bajaban sus patas delanteras.

"Más de la tercera parte de la guarnición lo seguirá hasta la muerte, señor." Respondió con decisión.

"Buen trabajo soldado. ¿Qué hay de los efectivos necesarios?"

"Contamos con los suficientes para ejecutar la operación. Están en posición y listos para entrar en acción."

La respuesta satisfizo a Blackmane, quien asintió con una leve sonrisa para luego borrarla de su rostro "Muy bien. ¡Comiencen con la operación! "

"¡Señor! ¡si señor!" respondieron los cuatro ponies al unísono, tras lo cual dos fueron en dos direcciones opuestas hacia algunas de las puertas que llevaban hacia las barracas opuestas, mientras que el otro se dirigió hacia una de las salidas laterales de la edificación principal.  
Al salir, este hizo señales con un cristal brillante hacia un depósito de barriles vacíos apilados que se hallaban cubiertos por una lona, lugar de donde el pony pudo ver otro brillo provenir desde uno de los espacios entre barriles. Tras ver esto, el pony terrestre volvió a ingresar en el edificio principal mientras que la lona era removida y ocho ponies armados con lanzas trotaban por el costado del patio principal con premura evadiendo los empedrados, en dirección a las rampas de la barbacana.

"_¿Y qué hará después de convencerlos?"_ inquirió Umbros con curiosidad.

"_Sera un plan sencillo. Primero nos desharemos de los centinelas…_"

Los soldados que se encontraban en las barbacanas principales estaban atentos al movimiento del campamento enemigo. Habían comenzado a moverse de manera muy peculiar, concentrándose… Pero sin ninguna arma de asedio lista o algo que permitiera sugerir un asalto nocturno, algo totalmente irregular, pero que no podían perder de vista. Repentinamente, oyeron el ruido de cascos que se aproximaban desde las rampas. Al voltearse uno de estos a ver de qué se trataba, pudo ver que eran compañeros suyos, que llevaban una extraña marca en el rostro.

"¡Eh amigo! Todavía no es hora del cam-"

La frase quedo inconclusa, porque rápidamente el primero del grupo que termino de ascender hizo un rápido movimiento y la lanza quedó atravesada en la garganta del interlocutor, dejando al anonadado vigía con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y una bocanada de sangre brotando de su boca antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Los demás vigías de la barbacana fueron alertados por esto, pero algunos no lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar ser sorprendidos de la misma manera que el primer centinela caído. Unos pocos llegaron a reaccionar, usando sus lanzas para defenderse y encarar a sus atacantes, pero rápidamente aquellos que habían concluido con sus primeras víctimas se lanzaron sobre los sobrevivientes y siendo superados en número, los restantes centinelas fueron despachados de la misma forma que sus compañeros.  
El vigía de la torre de observación, se alarmo por los ruidos provenientes de la zona del portón y rápidamente observo por la ventana hacia el lugar para encontrarse con una escena dantesca: Cuatro soldados muertos llenando el suelo de sus alrededores con charcos carmesí, al tiempo que cuatro de los ocho soldados vivos allí presentes se dirigían hacia los controles de la puerta. Horrorizado, tomo el cuerno para hacer sonar la alarma pero su objetivo se vio frustrado ya que una pezuña le tapó la boca y una daga rápidamente abrió su cuello, imposibilitándole hacer más que ahogarse en un borbotón salvaje de sangre que huía de su cuerpo sobre la cual cayo temblando apenas la otra pata lo soltó.

"… _Una vez que hayamos dispuesto de los de la puerta principal, abriremos la entrada principal."_

Del otro lado de la puerta, Umbros aguardaba con expectación, acompañado por Barefang, quien portaba su armadura completa. El equipo del hellhound constaba de una armadura de un color negro que más allá de su opacidad lograba reflejar tenuemente las luces provenientes de su campamento. Con grebas de dicho color con tres picos cada una en las patas delanteras, un protector de cuello coronado por un yelmo con picos recostados hacia atrás como los dientes de una sierra, evidentemente diseñado de esa forma para que fuera lo más aerodinámico posible. Todo el torso se hallaba protegido por una armadura que presentaba una división en la parte central a fin de lograr la mayor movilidad posible de su portador, mientras que sus patas traseras se hallaban protegidas por unas grebas similares a las de las delanteras pero sin picos. El hellhound miro hacia la fortificación con detenimiento y luego a su señor.

"Divina Majestad" se dirigió con una tonada que dejaba ver su escepticismo fácilmente "¿Y si no resulta? ¿Realmente podemos fiarnos esa criatura?"

Umbros solo miró de reojo por un momento a Barefang, luego volvió a mirar hacia la fortificación "Siempre podemos confiar en el rencor y la codicia ajenas, Barefang."

Casi como una confirmación de la suposición que acababa de hacer, las gruesas puertas de la fortaleza que habían permanecido firmemente cerradas desde su llegada, comenzaron a crujir y a abrirse poco a poco. Umbros sonrió complacido.

"Todos son iguales…Hmhmhm…" Umbros rió para sus adentros, luego volteo hacia su comandante "Barefang…"

"A la orden, Majestad." Acto seguido el comandante volteo hacia el ejército que aguardaba impaciente detrás de él. Podían oírse los gruñidos sedientos de sangre detrás suyo, casi como protestando por la espera. Sin esperar un segundo más, Barefang levanto una de las patas delanteras, se volteó, y luego la dejo caer, apuntando hacia el fuerte.  
Inmediatamente un numeroso escuadrón de hellhounds largó una carrera a toda velocidad hacia la indefensa entrada de la fortaleza.

"…_De ahí en más, serán sus soldados los que se hagan cargo de eliminar o capturar al resto de sus enemigos. Mis ponies portaran su distintivo en el rostro, así que procure que sus tropas estén al tanto para evitar problemas._" Había concluido el unicornio.

Umbros había asentido satisfecho ante ese plan. "_Me parece un buen plan. No se preocupe, mis soldados estarán informados de ello._"

Lo que siguió en los interiores fue una horrorosa masacre impartida por las garras y colmillos de los feroces hellhounds. Los accesos a las barracas habían sido puestos bajo control por los ponies que habían seguido a Blackmane, quienes habían hecho un trabajo muy prolijo eliminando a los soldados que conformaban la patrullas nocturnas. Solo hubo un error en las barracas este, en donde la patrulla llego a gritar la alerta y ello alarmó a algunos soldados que descansaban en las barracas antes de ser suprimida. Ello conllevo a que los que pudieron ver la escena a través de las ventanas hicieran correr la alerta hacia el resto de sus compañeros y salieran a aprehender o en su defecto vengarse de aquellos ponies que habían propiciado semejante barbarie.  
Sin embargo, ello no duro mucho, ya que la mayoría de estos no se había puesto la armadura o solo tenían consigo el casco además de la lanza. Cuando salieron a buscar a los culpables, se encontraron con que se venía sobre ellos una gran cantidad de hellhounds en armadura completa y listos para la carnicería. Los ponies de la guardia intentaron una improvisada resistencia mediante algunos hechizos ofensivos, arrojando o atacando con sus lanzas o incluso solo con corcovos y coces. Pero ello sirvió de poco: el factor sorpresa, la desorganización y la apabullante diferencia numérica habían cantado la derrota que manchó de multiplicidad de charcos rojos los pisos de los patios de las barracas.  
Pero eso no había sido lo peor, todavía no había llegado el momento en el que los rebeldes abrieran las puertas de las barracas restantes para que se ocuparan de los restantes efectivos en descanso: los canes invadieron rápidamente las zonas de reposo de los soldados, haciendo un rápido y salvaje trabajo de ellos, algunos de los cuales todavía seguían descansando en sus camas o estaban adormilados por el sueño. Las suplicas, el terror y la desesperación de algunos de los reclutas más jóvenes frente a la impiedad de sus ejecutores convirtieron sus muertes más salvajes y horrorosas de todas.  
Entre tanto, dentro de la estructura principal de la fortaleza, el resto de la subyugación corría por cuenta de aquellos soldados que habían optado por seguir a Blackmane. Los insurrectos se movían en pequeños escuadrones sometiendo a sus antiguos compañeros así como al personal civil de la fortaleza… o en su defecto suprimiéndolos. El capitán Blackmane había ordenado que la operación se hiciera nivel por nivel, de forma que se aislara a los actuales residentes y no se les permitiera otra escapatoria sino rendirse o morir.  
Un joven dragón de escamas celestes y azules era el único ser viviente que se hallaba en la mensajería. Este se hallaba allí organizando reportes listos para enviar cuando los gritos y el caos habían comenzado. Había querido salir de allí, pero dos guardias que provenían del piso superior le habían ordenado quedarse en la mensajería porque estaría más seguro allí, ya que la única vía de escape alternativa era la ventana, y la carencia de alas del joven le indicaba que escapar por allí seria únicamente un suicidio… Condenada suerte la de ser parte de una de las variantes de su especie que carecían de alas. Así que ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo mas, este esperaba impacientemente alguna novedad de más abajo, siendo los únicos ruidos que había oído hasta ahora los que provenían de afuera de la ventana. Ruidos desgarradores… Gritos de dolor, choques de aceros, explosiones mágicas… el caos se había apoderado de los patios de la fortaleza.  
Y a través de la puerta se podían oír ruidos cada vez más fuertes… Las suplicas se mezclaban con gritos y con el inconfundible ruido de metales hundiéndose en carne. Habían comenzado distantes… Pero cada vez parecían oírse más y más fuerte.  
Finalmente, el joven dragón pudo oír algo más… un dialogo que provenía de la escalera que llevaba a la mensajería.

"¡Aseguren la Mensajería! ¡Si el escriba se resiste, mátenlo!"

"¡Si señor!"

La fuerte respuesta de las dos voces hizo que un fuerte escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente corrió hacia el escritorio y se escondió detrás de él. El terror se apoderaba de su ser, no entendía que era lo que ocurría o por que lo buscaban… ¿Dónde estaban los soldados? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Qué pasaba? Mientras todas esas preguntas se debatían caóticamente en su mente, la puerta se abrió súbitamente con el sonido de una patada. Instantáneamente, el sonido de cascos hizo evidente que dos ponies habían entrado súbitamente.

"¡Escriba! ¡Salga con las patas en alto!"

Aterrado, el joven dragón comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Al levantarse pudo ver a los dos soldados de pelajes negro y gris con cruces pintadas en las caras que lo miraban con una mirada llena de ira, como si mirasen al enemigo, con las lanzas listas en sus patas delanteras.

"S-solo so-soy el asis-asistente…" aclaró sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

"¡¿Dónde está el escriba?!" espetó uno de los soldados.

El dragón se quedó callado. En parte era por el miedo, en parte porque sabía que si abría el hocico, sería la muerte de su jefe.

"¡Habla!" bramó su compañero, dando un par de pasos adelante y levantando su lanza a la altura del rostro del ayudante. Finalmente, el miedo pudo más que el deber.

"Se… Fue a dormir. N-no lo veo d-desde entonces..."

Ambos soldados se miraron por un momento, y el de la izquierda asintió levemente. Acto seguido, el otro miró nuevamente al joven "¡Tu vendrás con nosotros!" le ordenó.

"P-pero ya les dije…"

"¡Obedece o muere!" amenazó el semental de pelaje grisáceo. Sin embargo, el sonido de algo atravesando el aire pudo oírse y finalmente el sonido del impacto contra algo. A continuación la furibunda expresión del soldado de pelaje grisáceo cambio totalmente y este emitió un alarido cargado de dolor, soltando su lanza en el proceso.  
El soldado de pelaje negro volteo rápidamente para notar con incredulidad que detrás del hombro sobre el lomo de su compañero se hallaba enterrada una lanza. Volteándose para ver de dónde había provenido, este se encontró con un pegaso de pelaje naranja pálido que galopaba viniéndose sobre él. A fin de detener al extraño, el soldado atacó con su lanza pero el pegaso usó sus greba delantera derecha desviando la punta de la lanza hacia ese lado, se adelantó un poco más y abrió la "cuchilla de viento" de su greba izquierda para asestar un rápido movimiento a la garganta de su oponente. Tras lo cual el soldado se quedó paralizado mientras que tosía y de su boca comenzaba a toser sangre mientras que múltiples trazos de líquido carmesí comenzaban a descender de la herida por su cuello. Temblando, se derrumbó sobre el piso, pero no paso mucho hasta que se dejara de mover y comenzara lentamente a formarse un charco de sangre en el suelo.  
Tras cerrarse la cuchilla, el pegaso cerró los ojos aparentemente adolorido, pero luego volvió a abrirlos aunque no pudo disimular su agitación. El dragón pudo notar que había una hendidura en su armadura por la que había sido visiblemente perforada y de la herida se veían rastros de sangre seca.

"Descuida, no te hare daño..." el pegaso hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, pero luego continuó "¿eres el único aquí?"

El dragón pudo reconocer al pegaso… Lo había visto pocas veces, pero no había duda: era el segundo al mando del capitán Blackmane, aunque no podía recordar su nombre. Sin embargo, pudo recuperar la compostura, relativamente más tranquilo.

"Si señor… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos atacan los soldados?" inquirió con suma preocupación.

"Eso no importa ahora… Escucha, necesito que escribas un mensaje urgente y lo envíes a Canterlot, somos la última esperanza." Solicitó con seriedad.

"S-si señor" respondió el dragón, apresurándose torpemente para buscar pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Entre tanto, el pegaso se adelantó unos pasos, tomo la lanza que se hallaba incrustada en el otro pony caído, quien se hallaba tumbado de dolor. Acto seguido la tomo con sus pezuñas delanteras, retorciéndola y enterrándola en un rápido movimiento. Se oyó un breve grito ahogado, y posteriormente el cuerpo del soldado quedó inerte en el suelo. El dragón se levantó y observó la escena con sorpresa y miedo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su hocico.  
El pegaso sacó su lanza del cuerpo y luego volteó su mirada hacia el dragón, su mirada denotaba cansancio y dolor, pero la seriedad no abandonaba su rostro. "Apresúrate…" sugirió entre un suave jadeo.

El dragón asintió y siguió buscando la esquiva pluma, al tiempo que la encontraba y lograba sentarse en el escritorio, ambos pudieron oír un dialogo venir de las escaleras del piso inferior.

"Ya se tomaron mucho tiempo para un simple escriba, ¿Que fue ese alarido?"

El pegaso frunció el ceño "Yo los detendré. Tu escribe el mensaje."

"¿Qué se supone que debo escribir señor?" El dragón preguntó presurosamente mientras desplegaba el pergamino y remojaba la pluma en el frasquito de tinta.

"Buckstone cayó… Nos han traicionado…Umbros y su ejército marchan hacia el norte…Hay lores traidores entre sus filas… Firma el teniente Arrowhead." Este hizo una pausa para voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada con la lanza en alto, al tiempo que los cascos que ascendían por las escaleras comenzaban a sonar cada vez más alto. "Redáctalo como quieras, pero date prisa."

"¡Si señor!" asintió el joven dragón poniéndose a escribir rápidamente mientras que Arrowhead caminaba hacia la puerta, saliendo por la puerta apenas cruzando el umbral de la mensajería y perdiéndose de su vista.

Sin embargo, Arrowhead no se quedó quieto, sino que avanzó hacia la escalera y se detuvo en el comienzo del descanso, esperando. Allí aguardó ante los cascos que cada vez resonaban más fuerte por la escalera. Pronto apareció una sombra, que se alargó y se agrando hasta que finalmente una silueta se apareció por la izquierda, pero ni bien alcanzo a llegar a ver a Arrowhead, este atacó directamente con su lanza al pecho, asestando un golpe certero. Al arrancar su lanza de la víctima, esta cayó hacia el costado rodando por la escalera, al tiempo que otras figuras comenzaban a emerger por el mismo ángulo. Arrowhead volvió a intentar golpear con su lanza, pero el siguiente soldado rebelde que apareció ya estaba alertado y llegó a eludir por poco el ataque. El soldado que apareció por el costado del recién llegado ya se había puesto en posición e intento atacar a Arrowhead con su lanza, quien desvió su ataque con el asta de la suya propia. Sin embargo el soldado que había eludido su ataque anterior intentó atacar esta vez con su propia arma, logrando clavar la punta en el pecho de Arrowhead. Su compañero volvió a atacar y logro asestar otro golpe en la misma zona, obligando al pegaso a retroceder al tiempo que sangre brotaba de las heridas.  
Abrumado por el dolor, Arrowhead junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba y levanto su lanza y con un poderoso grito la empaló en la cabeza del primer soldado, quien quedo con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y luego cayó. El otro soldado rebelde dio un grito de ira y avanzo con fuerza, incrustando la lanza más profundamente. Arrowhead escupió una bocanada de sangre, pero se negó a dejar que su fuerza se le escurriera del cuerpo como esta parecía hacerlo y rápidamente desplego la cuchilla de su pata delantera derecha y la enterró en el rostro del soldado, entre sus ojos. El soldado dio un alarido terrible de dolor y trastabillo hacia atrás, cayendo por la escalera.  
Finalmente, Arrowhead no pudo mantenerse en pie y se desplomó sobre su flanco izquierdo. Ya no había más que pudiera hacer, pero estaba satisfecho… Había ganado suficiente tiempo para que el asistente pudiera terminar el mensaje… Era una derrota, pero habían ganado una importante victoria… Le habían quitado a Umbros y a su sequito de traidores el elemento sorpresa. La capital estaría preparada y de alguna manera, la tragedia no sería lo único que saldría de todo esto.  
Ya la fuerza lo abandonaba… ¿Así se sentía la muerte? No era lo que esperaba… Parecía más bien como esas épocas de potrillo, cuando se acostaba en las nubes luego de jugar a ser guardias reales con sus amigos y sentía que el sueño lo iba ganando mientras la brisa primaveral mecía sus crines. Arrowhead dejó que su mente lo llevara a esas épocas inocentes, mientras su visión se hacía borrosa y finalmente, sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

El Salón de los Cinco Pilares había enmudecido tras las noticias que el guardia había dado a conocer a los monarcas y a los nobles. Posteriormente el caos se apodero de la sala con gritos cruzados de todas las tribunas, especialmente de los nobles del sureste y del noreste de Equestria. Era imposible distinguir que decía uno u otro.

"¡SILENCIO!"

La potente voz de Oscuris resonó por todo el recinto, silenciando casi de forma instantánea a todo el bullicio que se había generado en las tribunas. Una vez que la calma retornó a la sala, Oscuris primero se dirigió hacia todos los presentes.

"¡No podemos dejar que el pánico nos consuma! ¡Responderemos a esta amenaza como es debido!"

Posteriormente, el monarca volteo nuevamente hacia el mensajero.

"Quiero que envíe un comunicado a los regimientos de la región para que estén listos para partir. Quiero que se coordine una fuerza expedicionaria para repeler la invasión del sudeste. La fuerza terrestre se dirigirá a Hoofington con no menos de…"

En ese momento, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y en el salón se pudieron oír los cascos de un guardia que se aproximaba al galope, este se detuvo en seco al lado del otro mensajero e hizo una apresurada reverencia.

"¡Mil perdones Majestad! ¡Hay noticias urgentes del norte!" anuncio visiblemente alarmado "¡Las ciudades de la gran cordillera se han declarado en rebelión! ¡Los principales bastiones regionales de la Guardia Real están siendo atacados y parte de los auxiliares regionales de nuestras fuerzas se han unido al levantamiento! ¡Recibimos un pedido urgente de refuerzos de los destacamentos en pie!"

La noticia dejó al rey y a los otros alicornios helados… Pero no tardó en hacerse oír la reacción. De las tribunas detrás de los monarcas de Equestria.

"¡Debemos enviar refuerzos cuanto antes!", "¡No podemos dejar a esos rebeldes correr rampantes! ¡Deben ser castigados!", "¡Muerte a los rebeldes! ¡Muerte a los rebeldes cuanto antes!".

No era nada inquietante ni diferente a lo que se esperaría… hasta que una voz proveniente de la misma tribuna dijo las palabras que desataron el caos…

"¡Olvídense del sur! ¡Esta urgencia es mucho más importante!"

Eso provocó una reacción iracunda de practicamente toda la tribuna detrás de Lady Marina.

"¡¿A QUE SE REFIEREN CON QUE SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS?! ¡COBARDES!" espetó furioso un ciervo sentado a unos lugares de Lord Elmnut.

"¡¿Cobardes?! ¡¿Tienen siquiera un poco de sentido común, animales?! ¡Si enviamos nuestro ejército al sur, El ejercito de las montañas estará sobre nosotros en un par de días!" contestó un pony de pelaje verd palido ataviado en ropajes orientales.

"¡¿Entonces somos "prescindibles"?! ¡Si matan a nuestras familias no importara con tal de que ustedes estén tranquilos relajando sus cuartos traseros en sus ciudades!" retrucó Aswad, el equino arabigo.

Esta vez fue la reina la que hizo sonar su poderosa voz en el recinto.

"¡SILENCIO TODOS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!" vociferó la reina Alumina con un gesto de firmeza en el rostro al tiempo que abría sus alas para demostrar la seriedad de su comando. La reina contemplo a los dos lados para asegurarse que todos los iracundos lores que se habían levantado de sus lugares habían vuelto a sentarse en silencio, guardándose la ira para sus adentros evidentemente. La reina luego volteo hacia su Potro para ver su reacción hacia las noticias, pero lo que encontró fue a un Oscuris fue invadido por la duda, al menos en apariencia.

Y no era para menos… La noticia había paralizado totalmente los planes de Oscuris. Su hermano había planeado bien sus movimientos… De alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para generar una situación de difícil manejo para la corona real. Si bien las fuerzas de la Guardia Real eran numerosas, la desventaja de un reino de la extensión de Equestria le impedía recurrir a todas sus fuerzas rápidamente. Es por eso que en principio se habían creado los principados… Para que los otros alicornios pudieran ocuparse de todas las contingencias que pudieran surgir en esas regiones, por esa misma razón se les había permitido crear incluso sus propios ejércitos regionales.  
Pero la estrategia de Umbros había sido ejecutada de manera brillante… No solo había centrado el su principal movilización en el territorio de la alicornia cuyo ejercito regional no podía alejarse del mar, sino que además había convencido a buena parte de los que componían los ejércitos locales de unirse. Además, su ataque no solo aprovecho el momento donde la mayoría de los líderes de Equestria se encontraban lejos de sus ciudades y dominios, dejándolas en manos menos capacitadas para reaccionar. De alguna manera había logrado provocar una situación en el norte y de esa forma poder evitar una movilización de la Guardia Real al sur.  
¿Qué hacer entonces? La opción no era nada favorable desde ningún lado…

"Puedo enviar refuerzos hacia el este, si lo considera necesario Majestad. Mis firemanes están listos para partir en cuanto lo ordene." Sugirió Vulcanus.

"De poco servirá, Lord Vulcanus." Contestó secamente Glacia, sin siquiera voltear la mirada.

"¿Qué queréis decir, Lady Glacia?"

"Esta descontado que enviemos refuerzos, pero aun si enviarais vuestros refuerzos hacia el sudeste y yo los míos hacia el noreste, la travesía es muy larga y de poco servirán para asistir en la emergencia actual. Para cuando lleguen, podría no haber emergencia a la cual responder." Sentenció la Lady Princesa del Invierno.

"¿Entonces se supone que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?" Inquirió con impaciencia el Lord Príncipe del Fuego.

"No, Lord Vulcanus, Lady Glacia tiene razón… El problema es a que emergencia hemos de hacerle frente primero… Un mal despliegue podría ser una desgracia para nosotros." Confirmó la Reina de Equestria.

El rey permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, fabricando en su cabeza mil y un posibles soluciones para esta crisis, pero ninguna de ellas parecía convencerlo lo suficiente. Sin embargo, el tenso silencio de la sala terminó siendo cortado por una voz proveniente de las tribunas.

"¡Majestad!"

El rey y todos los demás se voltearon para ver el origen del llamado, que era nada menos que el joven lord Elmnut. El ciervo tenía una expresión que oscilaba entre la angustia y la ansiedad, rasgo que podía evidenciarse en su respiración levemente agitada. "Majestad" prosiguió, al tiempo que dejaba su lugar y se dirigía al descanso de la escalinata de su tribuna "Ruego disculpe la irrupción, pero me tomare el atrevimiento de irrumpir para pedirle, no… Implorarle que envíe al Ejercito Real al sureste." Rogó el ciervo, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas en la escalinata, con la cabeza apuntando al suelo. "En este momento, mi ciudad, mi familia, mi hogar… Están bajo una terrible amenaza. No le pediré lo siguiente como el lord de Concordia, sino como súbdito del Reino de Equestria… ¡No nos abandone! Estamos aquí por la voluntad de sus designios, y por esos mismos designios le imploro que salve a todo aquello que amamos. ¡Ayúdenos a salvar nuestros hogares!"

Sin decir más, el ciervo ataviado en la capa purpura se postró en dirección al rey. Oscuris contempló la escena con asombro, al igual que el resto de los lores. Pero su respuesta no brotó instantáneamente… Sabía que si dejaban el norte alzar sus estandartes tranquilamente, poco pasaría para que estos comenzaran a movilizarse hacia el sur… y la Gran Cordillera no estaba tan lejos de Canterlot como si lo estaba el Principado del sureste… Sin importar que tan grande fuera la fuerza, si una fuerza se abría camino hacia la capital, la desesperación se esparciría en el noreste como reguero de pólvora, y con ello, las situaciones caóticas en los poblados… Sin fuerzas suficientes de contención, las aldeas y los pueblos entrarían en caos, acudirían a las ciudades más grandes en busca de protección y se convertirían en potenciales esparcidores del pánico entre la población. ¿Pero como marchar al norte y abandonar a la buena suerte a las poblaciones leales del sureste? Un abandono aun en apariencia por parte del reino empujaría a varios otros lores del sur a pasarse de bando por la presión, el miedo o la desesperación. Eso sin contar en que no pasaría mucho hasta que los ejércitos de Umbros llegaran hasta Seaddle y la tomaran asegurando el extremo sur del Puente de la Eternidad, y con él, una vía directa terrestre a través del Cruce de la Eternidad, hacia el noreste y Canterlot.  
Cualquiera de las dos opciones implicaba una pérdida significativa para la corona… Entonces, ¿cuál de las dos debía elegir? La duda, sin embargo, no siguió madurando, puesto que otra voz irrumpió. Esta vez se trataba de Lady Marina.

"Majestad" comenzó la alicornia al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento. "Si acepta mi sugerencia, creo más conveniente que dirija a la Guardia Real hacia el norte. Yo tomare personalmente la responsabilidad de detener a Umbros y su ejército en el Puente de la Eternidad."

La seriedad de las palabras y la expresión de la Lady Princesa de los Mares demostraban que se trataba más bien de una declaración que de una sugerencia. Las reacciones variaron… El murmullo se apodero de las tribunas. Vulcanus y Alumina la observaban boquiabiertos, Glacia había volteado para observarla y Oscuris mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Marina.

"¿Habláis en serio Lady Marina?" preguntó incrédulo Vulcanus.

"El sureste de Equestria es parte del Principado de Marelantis, y como tal, debe ser protegido por mi tanto como por los reyes de Equestria. No permitire que aquellos bajo mi protección sean atacados o heridos sin el castigo que merecen por ello." asintió con decision la alicornia "Umbros cree que por las limitaciones de mis seaponies va a poder hacer lo que quiera, y no sabe lo equivocado que esta. No podemos frenar el avance en tierra de la misma forma que lo haría la Guardia Real, pero podemos detener el avance hacia el norte por el cruce, así como a cualquier cruce marítimo que se intente… Ningún barco enemigo vera siquiera la costa del norte. Durante ese tiempo, La guardia podrá lidiar con los rebeldes del norte, sin estar tan pendientes de la retaguardia."

"Ya veo" acotó Glacia "Con ese tiempo, nuestros refuerzos podrán llegar y actuar como los relevos necesarios para lidiar con las amenazas en cuestión."

"Exacto." Asintió nuevamente Marina "Ello es aun más importante para nuestra situación, porque la llegada de los firemanes al continente permitirá que podamos comenzar a revertir la situación y comenzar nuestros avances por tierra, liberando las ciudades y poblaciones asediadas o tomadas por los ejércitos del Tártaro."

"¡Me gusta este plan!" declaro animadamente Vulcanus.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Asintió Alumina "Además, si la situación nos lo permite, podemos despachar al Ejercito Real una vez que nuestros números hayan sido reforzados. De esa forma, podríamos abrir otro frente desde el norte, estableciendo otro frente más para el ejercito de Umbros."

"Es una buena estrategia." Asintió Oscuris "Lady Marina, vuestro plan me parece una propuesta brillante, acepto su sugerencia y os asignaré dos regimientos para que la asistan en lo necesario. Sin importar el numero de tropas que pretenda movilizar Umbros a través del puente, de poco le serviran en un espacio tan reducido."

"Por supuesto, Majestad, agradezco su sabio ofrecimiento." asintió la Lady Princesa de los Mares haciendo una leve reverencia.

Posteriormente, el monarca volteo hacia donde permanecía de rodillas el protector de Concordia "Elmnut, poneos de pie, su pedido ha sido escuchado. Si así lo desea, usted y sus hombres acompañaran a Lady Marina en su campaña para asistir en la reconquista del sureste."  
El ciervo se puso de pie, con un haz de esperanza que se reflejaba en su expresión. "¡Por supuesto! ¡A la orden Majestad! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!" respondió decididamente con reverencias, al tiempo que se empezaban a formar lágrimas en sus ojos.

El Rey de la Medianoche asintió satisfecho, luego volvió a dirigirse a la tribuna del sureste "De la misma manera, todos los lores que así lo deseen podrán unirse en la cruzada. Aquellos que por esta razón no puedan retornar a sus hogares y que no puedan luchar o prefieran no hacerlo, tendrán concedido santuario en el Palacio Real."

Ante la mirada más esperanzada de los lores del sureste y el aire de optimismo que comenzaba a respirarse en el Salón de los Cinco Pilares, el monarca decidió hacer una proclama que elevara el espíritu aún más.  
"¡Mis leales súbditos! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que tomemos las armas y defendamos todo aquello que valoramos! Nuestras familias, nuestro hogar, nuestro reino… Umbros y los esbirros del Tártaro creen que pueden arrebatarnos lo que hemos creado con tanto trabajo, amor y dedicación, ¡Pero eso no va a pasar! ¡Esta es nuestra tierra y nuestra vida! ¡Como rey de Equestria, no pienso permitirle a nada ni nadie destruir los sueños y la felicidad de mis súbditos! ¡Hoy nos levantamos! ¡Hoy los enfrentaremos! ¡¿quien me seguira?!"

Un clamor de asentimiento lleno de euforica ilusión se hizo oir en todas las tribunas de la Salon al unisono. Acto seguido, Oscuris miro a Alumina, quien se puso de pie, seguido por los demás alicornios. Posteriormente, el rey y la reina hicieron brillar sus cuernos con mágicas auras y dispararon a la parte superior del salón un rayo color azul oscuro y otro color blanco, los dos chocaron hasta que conformaron una réplica del escudo de la familia real de Equestria, con la luna creciente sobre la cual reposaba un sol naciente, que se mantuvo flotando en el aire en lo alto del recinto. El vitoreo y los festejos se hicieron aun mas fuertes resonando en todo el Salón de los Cinco Pilares al tiempo que la algarabía llenaba los corazones de todos los presentes. La desesperación se había transformado en esperanza y la desconfianza en creencia. Todos los presentes sentían su espíritu renovado y lleno de energía, listo para ir a defender al reino y todo lo que simbolizaba: Paz, armonía, amor… Todo aquello por lo que en verdad valía la pena luchar.  
Solo uno de todos los presentes mantenía una sobria sonrisa… Pero detrás de su sonrisa no solo había alegría por la nueva resolución, sino que había algo más, ¿Incertidumbre? Tal vez… Pero no podía dejar que la saliera a flor de piel. Después de todo, ella había sido la pony que había sugerido el plan, ¿no es así?  
intentando despejar las dudas de su mente, Marina observo el brillante emblema y sonrió con admiración…

**"[...]Y el clamor del Salón de los Cinco Pilares hizo eco a lo largo y ancho de toda Equestria, despertando a todos aquellos que se oponían a la tiranía del Caido[...]"**


End file.
